Only Doll Still Doll
by DevilishGrinJoker
Summary: Hinata seorang gadis kutu-buku yang selalu menjadi korban bullying teman-teman sekolahnya menemukan sebuah boneka di dalam lokernya. Tanpa tahu kalau boneka itu sebenarnya adalah boneka kutukan yang akan membawa perubahan besar dalam hidupnya. Hinata mengalami kecelakaan dan harus dibawa ke rumah sakit! Sesuatu terjadi pada gadis itu. CHAPTER UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : T Rate/AU/Typo(s)/OOC (maybe)/Hinata-centric/Multi-hints

Main Pair : SasukeXHinata (For later)

Genres : Hurt-comfort/Friendship/Romance/Mystery

.

**Only Doll, Still Doll  
><strong>

-Prolog-

.

Hinata seorang gadis biasa, terlalu biasa malah yang sayangnya dia harus bersekolah yang di dalamnya terdapat orang-orang luar biasa terkenal. Rambut diikat dua, kacamata tebal, baju seragam yang terlalu rapih, serta beberapa tumpukan buku yang selalu dipegangnya membuat gadis normal itu tampak seperti seorang abnormal dan sangat mencolok. Sosoknya bahkan sangat mudah dikenali karena hanya dia satu-satunya pelajar yang yang berpenampilan seperti itu. Selain dari penampilannya, ia bisa dikenali dari cara berjalannya yang selalu menunduk, menghindari tiap pasang mata yang menatap ke arahnya dan cara bicaranya yang tergagap.

Pagi ini seperti biasa Hinata datang ke sekolah pagi-pagi sekali. Hal itu terpaksa ia lakukan demi menghindari aksi _bullying_ dari beberapa orang adik kelasnya. Ironis, dia yang merupakan senior di **Konoha Academy** malah menjadi korban kejahilan adik kelasnya sendiri. Selain itu dia juga harus menghindari 4 pangeran berbagai musim atau yang sering dikenal dengan sebutan _Four Season Prince_ di sekolahnya.

Dengan langkah cepat gadis itu berjalan menuju ke arah lokernya. Begitu sampai dan membuka loker tersebut, Hinata langsung menjerit sejadi-jadinya.

"KYAAAAA!"

Jeritannya cukup keras, tapi karena suasana di sana masih terlalu pagi jadi tidak ada yang mendengarnya.

"A-apa-apaan ini?!" sepasang manik lavender itu menatap takut ke arah sebuah boneka yang berada di dalam loker. Sesaat pandangannya tertuju ke arah mata sang boneka yang berwarna hazel, membuatnya gugup karena pancaran yang menyorot dari kedua bola mata boneka yang sepertinya terbuat dari kaca itu tampak hidup.

Tanpa sadar Hinata menelan ludah. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan tangannya bergerak memasuki bagian dalam loker dan meraih boneka aneh yang berada di dalamnya. Dengan takut-takut dikeluarkannya boneka itu.

Awalnya gadis itu merasa ngeri saat melihat boneka yang bentuknya menyerupai wujud manusia itu. Tapi, lama-kelamaan ada suatu perasaan kasihan saat melihat boneka tersebut. Pakaian yang dikenakan sang boneka terlihat usang, rambut merahnya acak-acakan, ditambah wajah dari boneka itu sudah dicoret-coret oleh spidol berwarna membuat penampilannya menjadi buruk dan terlihat usang.

"Kasihan sekali kau," ucap gadis itu sambil menatap sendu ke arah sang boneka.

Hinata mengeluarkan sapu tangan biru gelapnya dari dalam tas dan mencoba membersihkan coretan pada wajah si boneka, namun tak berhasil meski Hinata mengusap-usap wajah boneka itu beberapa kali.

"Hah..." Gadis itu menghela napas sesaat, "Aku akan membawamu pulang dan akan kubersihkan setelah pulang sekolah nanti." Akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk mengambil boneka itu.

Hinata tidak akan pernah tahu kalau boneka itu akan membawa perubahan dalam hidupnya.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : T Rate/AU/Typo(s)/OOC (maybe)

Main Pair : SasukexHinata

Genres : Romance/Mystery/Friendship/Hurt-comfort/Angst

.

**Only Doll Still Doll**

Chapter 1

.

Hinata dengan tergesa berlari menuju ke kelasnya sebelum ada murid iseng yang melihatnya. Asal kalian tahu saja kalau gadis itu seperti sebuah samsak perpeloncoan di sekolah. Hampir semua anak mengerjai dan menjahilinya, dan semua perbuatan mereka hanya dibalas dengan senyuman oleh Hinata. Sebenarnya selain Hinata masih ada Lee yang juga sering menjadi sasaran murid-murid lain. Dia seorang pemuda culun, berkacamata tebal dan seringkali dianggap alien oleh murid-murid sekitar. Hinata cukup berkawan baik dengannya dan menurut Hinata, anak itu sangat baik. Hinata belajar untuk selalu tersenyum dari pemuda itu.

Lee sebenarnya seorang anak laki-laki yang pandai sekali bela diri. Hanya saja kemampuannya itu tak pernah dia gunakan untuk membalas anak-anak yang sering menjahilinya. Lee bilang pada Hinata kalau menghadapi mereka cukup dengan senyuman dan tunjukkan kalau kau bisa bertahan. Dengan senyuman perasaan akan jauh lebih membaik dan memberi kekuatan pada diri sendiri kalau kau bisa melewati semuanya.

Begitu melihat keadaan di sekitar lorong kelasnya aman, gadis itu buru-buru berlari dan segera masuk ke dalam kelas. Gadis itu bergegas berjalan cepat menuju ke tempat duduknya yang berada di bagian pojok kiri paling depan.

"Huft..., untunglah masih sepi," ucapnya sambil menghela napas lega. Hinata berucap syukur berkali-kali karena sangat jarang sekali dia bisa masuk ke dalam kelas dengan selamat tanpa menerima _bully_-an dari murid-murid lain.

Gadis itu menatap ke arah jam dinding yang bertengger tepat di atas papan tulis masih menunjukkan pukul 6:00 pagi, dan bel masuk sekolah masih satu jam lagi.

Hinata menyandarkan punggungnya ke belakang bangku sambil mengeluarkan bekal dari dalam tas. Karena bangun terlalu pagi dia memang tak sempat sarapan. Gadis yang sebenarnya memiliki senyuman manis itu tersenyum saat melihat 6 deretan onigiri isi ikan salmon buatan Ayame dengan rasa lapar yang sudah tak tertahan.

_Kruyuk...!_

Perutnya bernyanyi minta untuk segera diisi.

Dengan cekatan tangannya bergerak mengambil satu buah onigiri yang dihias sedemikian rupa sehingga membentuk orang yang sedang tersenyum dan menggigitnya.

_Nyem... Nyem...!_

Benar-benar onigiri yang sangat enak! Ayame memang sangat pandai membuat onigiri. Perlahan-lahan onigiri di tangannya habis. Hinata menutup bekalnya untuk dimakan nanti siang dan memasukkan kotak makan siangnya itu kembali ke dalam tas.

Kemudian gadis itu mengambil botol minuman, membuka tutup botolnya perlahan dan meminumnya. Namun, ketenangan Hinata harus terganggu dengan kemunculan tiga orang gadis yang mendadak menginvansi ruangan kelasnya.

BRAKH!

Pintu kelasnya dibuka dan dibanting sehingga menimbulkan gema keras di dalam ruangan kelas.

"Uhuk... Uhukk!" Hinata yang terkejut langsung terbatuk dan hampir saja menumpahkan minumnya.

Pelan-pelan ia menoleh ke arah samping dan napasnya hampir berhenti saat mendapati 3 orang seniornya sedang berada di dalam kelas. Ketiga gadis itu adalah Temari, Guren, dan Koyuki. Mereka adalah anak-anak dari keluarga kaya dan populer. Temari, merupakan anak dari Presiden di Sunagakure, dia sendiri adalah seorang foto model bertalenta pada tahun ini. Guren, anak dari seorang pengusaha konglomerat yang cabang perusahannya ada di mana-mana, lalu Koyuki hampir sama dengan Temari, dia adalah anak dari seorang Presiden dari negeri salju dan dia merupakan aktris pendatang baru yang sedang naik daun.

Tapi dibalik nama besar orang tua mereka dan ketenaran mereka, ketiga gadis itu murid yang bermasalah dan senang menggunakan kekuasaan untuk mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan. Hinata sering menjadi korban _bullying_ ketiganya.

"Apa lihat-lihat!?" Temari, gadis berkuncir dua itu mendelik tajam ke arah Hinata.

"Ma-maaf...!" reflek Hinata langsung tertunduk dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari ketiga gadis itu. Entah apa yang mau mereka lakukan di dalam kelas Hinata. Dalam hati Hinata berdoa semoga ketiga gadis itu tidak menjahilinya.

"Sudah di sini saja."

"Eh? Di sini? Tapi ada Hinata..."

"Alah, takut apa sih sama dia? Kalau dia berani macam-macam kita hajar saja!"

Hinata duduk sambil tertunduk dan mau tak mau mendengarkan pembicaraan ketiga gadis itu. Meskipun ketiganya sedang berbisik-bisik tapi Hinata dapat mendengar percakapan mereka dengan jelas. Entah apa yang mau dilakukan mereka bertiga, tapi yang jelas Hinata tidak mau tahu apalagi ikut campur. Dia masih ingin menjalani harinya di sekolah dengan tenang.

Beberapa saat kemudian Hinata mencium bau asap yang menusuk penciumannya. Gadis itu spontan menoleh ke arah samping, ke sumber asap itu berasal. Manik lavendernya kini tertuju ke arah tiga gadis yang berdiri di pojok kanan, lebih tepatnya duduk-duduk di tempat duduknya Sasuke sambil merokok!

"A-ano..., maaf, tapi di sekolah ini 'kan dilarang merokok..." kata-kata itu tercelos dari bibir Hinata secara spontan. Walaupun sebenarnya gadis itu merasa ketakutan sekali, apalagi saat ketiga seniornya kini sedang memicing tajam ke arahnya.

"Bilang apa kau barusan?" Koyuki yang sedang asik duduk langsung berdiri dan bertanya pada Hinata dengan nada suara yang meninggi.

"Di-di sekolah i-ini dilarang me-merokok, Ko-Koyuki-_senpai_...," jawab Hinata terbata dengan perasaan takut berkecamuk.

"Kayaknya ada yang minta dikasih pelajaran nih." Koyuki melirik ke arah Guren dan Temari sambil menyeringai.

Hinata langsung mendapatkan firasat tidak enak saat gadis-gadis itu melirik ke arahnya sambil tertawa aneh. Cepat-cepat gadis itu merunduk menatap ke laintai sambil memainkan jari-jarinya. Dalam hati gadis itu berdoa agar ketiga seniornya tidak mengganggu dirinya.

_Sreeet...!_

Hinata dapat mendengar suara bangku dan meja digeser. Tampaknya doa Hinata masih masuk _waiting list_ karena kenyataannya ketiga gadis itu sekarang sedang berjalan mendekati tempat duduknya.

Seiring dengan derap langkah kaki yang mendekat, jantung Hinata semakin terasa berdegup dan tubuhnya jadi semakin gemetar. Keringat juga mulai membanjiri kedua telapak tangannya.

BRAKH!

Guren menggebrak meja tempat duduk Hinata dengan kasar, membuat Hinata yang sedang terduduk langsung melompat kaget.

"Kau berani menceramahi kami, heh?!" gadis berambut biru itu segera duduk di atas meja Hinata.

"A-aku tidak be-berani..." Hinata hanya bisa mencicit ketakutan.

"Hei! Kalau diajak ngomong itu matanya lihat kemari!" Koyuki yang berdiri di sebelah Guren langsung membentak Hinata dengan keras.

"Ya ampun, kalian ini jangan kasar-kasar, dong." Temari terkekeh dan langsung mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Hinata. "Kasihan, nanti dia ngompol di celana gimana?" ucapnya dengan nada suara yang mengejek.

Temari merangkul bahu Hinata yang sedang gemetar. Gadis pirang itu tertawa melihat ketakutan si kutu-buku sambil berkata, "Jangan takut begitu, Hinata. Tenanglah sedikit." Kemudian ketiga gadis itu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Guren yang duduk di atas meja segera melompat turun. Dia berjalan ke arah samping Hinata. Tanpa terduga gadis itu menarik sebelah ikatan rambut Hinata ke samping dengan kasar membuat kepala gadis berkacamata itu tertarik ke sebelah kiri sambil mengaduh.

"Enaknya diapain, ya?" Guren melirik ke arah Temari dan Koyuki yang sedang tertawa sinis.

"Kita gantung saja!" sambar Koyuki asal membuat kedua manik lavender itu melebar ketakutan.

"Ja-ja-jangan..., kumohon..." Hinata hanya bisa memelas mengharapkan ampunan.

"Kalau gak mau digantung, cepat hisap rokok ini!" Temari menyodorkan rokok yang sedang dipegangnya ke Hinata.

Gadis itu menatap ragu ke arah rokok tersebut, namun Temari memaksanya untuk mengambil rokok itu, hingga akhirnya Hinata tidak punya pilihan lain selain menerimanya. Tangannya gemetar dan ia menatap Temari dengan bingung.

"Cepat dihisap!" bentak gadis itu dengan tidak sabar.

Dengan keraguan yang teramat sangat Hinata mengangkat tangannya pelan-pelan dan mengarahkan rokok yang sedang dia pegang ke arah bibir mungilnya. Asap rokok semakin menyeruak dan mengepul di sekitar wajahnya begitu batang rokok tersebut ia angkat ke atas. Hinata mencium batang rokok itu dulu yang mengeluarkan aroma tidak enak.

"Cepat masukkan ke mulutmu!" Koyuki mendorong rokok yang sedang dipegang Hinata ke arah bibirnya, membuat rokok tersebut berciuman dengan bibir merah Hinata dengan kasar.

"Uhuk... Uhuk... Uhuk!" Hinata terbatuk karena tidak biasa menghisap rokok sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Ahahahahaha! Dia bodoh sekali!" gadis-gadis itu tertawa saat melihat Hinata yang wajahnya kini memerah karena menahan bau asap yang semakin menusuk hidung.

_Greb!_

Temari menarik ikatan rambut Hinata yang sebelahnya. Dia menatap tajam pada Hinata.

"Jangan berani ikut campur dalam urusan kami!" ujarnya sinis.

_Puh!_

Koyuki mengepulkan asap rokok dari mulutnya ke wajah Hinata, membuat gadis indigo itu kembali terbatuk.

"Ayo teman-teman kita pergi!" ucap Temari mengajak kedua temannya keluar dari kelas. Gadis itu keluar dari dalam kelas sambil tertawa-tawa puas. Hinata hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah. Rasanya benar-benar sakit mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, meskipun dia sudah terbiasa tapi tetap saja rasanya sungguh tidak enak.

.

.

Waktu bergulir dari menit ke menit tanpa disadarinya sampai tiba-tiba suasana kelasnya sudah ramai begitu saja. Hinata menatap ke sekeliling kelasnya dan matanya menangkap 4 sosok pemuda yang sangat ditakutinya, setidaknya 3 dari mereka sudah berada di dalam kelas.

Mereka berempat adalah orang-orang yang dijuluki dengan sebutan _four season prince._ Pertama Sasuke Uchiha, putra bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha yang keluarganya bergerak pada bidang _fashion_ dan _entertainment_. Selepas dari nama besar kedua orang tuanya, Sasuke adalah seorang penyanyi _single_ remaja yang namanya sedang meroket berkat lagunya yang berjudul '_**Love Hunter'**_meledak dipasaran dan terjual 1 juta _copy_ hanya dalam waktu kurang lebih 3 hari. Sifatnya yang dingin mencerminkan musim dingin, sehingga orang-orang menjulukinya dengan sebutan _Prince of winter_.

Kemudian ada Naruto Namikaze, pemuda dari keluarga Namikaze yang _notabene_ memiliki peranan politik paling besar di Konoha. Dia sangat bertalenta dalam bidang olahraga, selalu enerjik dan ramah pada semua orang. Sayangnya pemuda itu sepertinya sensitif pada Hinata karena setiap saat ada kesempatan dia akan menjahili Hinata. Sifatnya yang ceria seperti matahari membuatnya mendapat panggilan _Prince of summer_.

Setelah itu ada Shimura Sai, yang bisa dikatakan masih merupakan kerabat dekat dengan keluarga Uchiha. Keluarganya bergerak di bidang seni dan tampaknya hal itu menurun pada Sai yang sangat pandai melukis, ahli fotografi dan desain. Pemuda ini selalu bersikap manis dan selalu tersenyum kepada siapa pun, membuat para gadis di sekolahnya tergila-gila hanya dengan senyumannya itu. Tapi jangan salah, Sai sangat mesum. Karena senyumnya yang selalu merekah dia dijuluki _Prince of spring_, seperti bunga yang merekah pada musim semi.

Terakhir adalah Neji Hyuuga. Yup, dia adalah kakak sepupu Hinata sendiri. Keluarga Hyuuga sudah turun-temurun terkenal akan kekuatan bisnisnya dan cukup bersahabat dengan keluarga Uchiha dan Namikaze. Hanya Neji satu-satunya yang tidak mau berurusan dengan Hinata kalau ketiga temannya sedang mengerjai gadis itu, tapi dia juga tidak membelanya. Neji hanya diam dan mengamati. Neji diberi julukan _Prince of autumn_.

Manik kelam Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah Hinata yang dengan cepat membuang muka ke samping, menghindari kontak mata dengannya. Sebuah seringai bermain pada wajahnya yang tampan.

Pemuda itu kemudian berjalan ke arah tempat duduk Hinata yang disusul oleh Naruto juga Sai, sementara Neji lebih memilih untuk diam dan segera duduk di tempat duduknya.

Apa kira-kira yang mau dilakukan Sasuke pada Hinata?

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : T Rate/AU/Typo(s)/OOC (maybe)/Hina-centric

Main Pair : SasukexHinata

Genres : Horror/Romance/Mystery/Friendship/Hurt-comfort/Angst

.

**Only Doll Still Doll**

Chapter 2

.

Hinata langsung menundukkan kepalanya saat sepasang _onyx_ itu menatapnya tajam. Gadis itu benar-benar gelisah, apalagi saat dilihat ketiga orang itu berjalan menghampirinya. Dalam hati ia berdoa, semoga kali ini ketiganya tidak membuat ulah terhadap dirinya, dan tidak ada hal aneh-aneh lagi yang mereka perintahkan untuk ia lakukan.

Kini ketiga pemuda itu sudah berdiri persis di depan meja duduk Hinata. Gadis itu tak berani melihat ke arah ketiganya. Dia hanya menunduk dengan gelisah dan jantungnya berdebar tak karuan.

"Hinata." Suara bariton Sasuke masuk ke dalam pendengaran Hinata, membuat tubuh gadis itu gemetar seketika. "Kenapa tempat dudukku bisa kotor?" tanyanya dengan tajam.

"Ma-maaf..." Hinata hanya bisa bergumam tak jelas, meminta maaf untuk hal yang seharusnya tak perlu ia lakukan.

"Bersihkan," tegas Sasuke memerintahkan Hinata untuk membersihkan tempat duduknya.

Setelah Sasuke mengucapkan kata itu, Hinata segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Hinata tak berani banyak berkomentar apalagi membantah perintah Sasuke. Gadis itu memilih untuk diam dan menuruti perintah Sasuke daripada dia mendapatkan hukuman yang lebih berat.

Hinata berjalan ke arah tempat duduk Sasuke bersama Naruto, dan melihat kalau di tempat duduk kedua pemuda itu memang kotor. Ada beberapa puntung rokok yang tergeletak di bawah meja juga debu dari rokok yang terbakar. Hinata sudah bisa menebak darimana batang-batang rokok yang berserakan itu berasal. Pasti tadi Temari dan teman-temannya sengaja membuang sampah sembarangan yang secara kebetulan di tempat duduknya Sasuke dan Naruto. Hinata hanya bisa menghela napas sabar.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Cepat bereskan semua kotorannya," ucap Sasuke sambil melirik tajam ke arah Hinata yang sempat diam sesaat.

Hinata pasrah saja diperlakukan seperti itu. Ia bergegas memungut puntung-puntung rokok yang mengotori tempat duduk si_ Ice prince_. Setelah memungut batang-batang rokok itu dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah, Hinata kemudian bergerak mengambil sapu yang terdapat pada sudut ruangan kelas dengan rapih. Tanpa ba bi bu Hinata segera menyapu bersih kotoran bekas rokok-rokok tadi sampai bersih.

Usai membersihkan tempat duduk Sasuke, Hinata bergegas mengembalikan sapu itu pada tempatnya semula. Kemudian ia berjalan menjauh, hendak kembali ke tempat duduknya. Akan tetapi langkahnya terhenti ketika Naruto dan Sai menghadangnya, menyuruhnya untuk berhenti.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk kembali?" tanya Naruto dengan sarkastik. Sepasang _sapphire_ itu menatap sengit pada Hinata yang kemudian berbalik ke arah Naruto dan Sai.

"Pe-pekerjaanku su-sudah selesai," jawab Hinata seolah ingin membela haknya karena sudah menyelesaikan kewajiban yang diberikan Sasuke tadi.

"Itu baru perintah dari Sasuke, sementara dariku dan dari Sai belum," balas pemuda pirang itu sambil setengah menyeringai.

Melihat tingkah Naruto yang seperti itu membuat Hinata langsung mendapatkan firasat buruk. Ketakutan langsung menyergap hatinya. Dia tahu Naruto sejak awal penataran sekolah tidak pernah bersahabat dengannya, begitu juga dengan Sai. Kedua pemuda itu seperti memang sudah membencinya sejak mereka lahir. Dia juga tak mengerti, sebenarnya apa kesalahan yang ia perbuat sehingga para _prince_ di sekolahnya begitu sensitif terhadap dirinya.

"Ja-jadi...?" sepasang manik lavender itu menatap kepada Naruto dan Sai dengan pandangan bingung.

"Pergi ke ruangan olahraga dan ambil tas serta bola basketku yang tertinggal di sana," balas Naruto memerintah Hinata untuk membawakan tasnya ke kelas.

"Jangan lupa tasku yang tertinggal di klub kesenian," timpal Sai sembari memasang senyuman tak berdosa pada Hinata.

Kedua pemuda itu memang biasanya sebelum masuk sekolah, selalu menghabiskan waktunya di ruangan kegiatan ekstrakurikuler yang mereka ikuti masing-masing. Karena ruangan itulah satu-satunya tempat yang menyelamatkan mereka dari para _fans_ fanatik perempuan di sekolah.

"Ta-ta-tapi..., se-sebentar lagi pelajaran dimulai," ucap Hinata dengan terbata dan gugup. Gadis itu mencoba untuk menolak meskipun tak bisa dipungkiri dia sangat takut melakukannya.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua. Sebentar lagi Kurenai-_sensei_ datang." Neji yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri mengamati akhirnya angkat bicara dan menyuruh kedua pemuda itu untuk tak menyuruh Hinata lagi.

"Jangan ikut campur Neji! Kau berniat untuk membelanya, ya?" Naruto mendelik marah ke arah Neji yang sudah berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Terserah saja," balas Neji yang akhirnya duduk kembali. Dia malas kalau harus berdebat dengan Naruto, apalagi nanti Sasuke jadi ikut-ikutan memenangkan Naruto nanti. Jadi, akhirnya dibiarkan saja Naruto dan Sai.

"Ba-baik..., a-aku akan mengambilkan tas ka-kalian..." Hinata akhirnya hanya bisa mengangguk dan mengiyakan apa yang disuruh Naruto dan Sai.

Hinata bergegas keluar meninggalkan kelas dengan diiringi sorak-sorai dari para murid yang mentertawakannya. Mereka mentertawakan kebodohan dan kekikukan Hinata yang mau-maunya saja disuruh ini-itu oleh Naruto dan Sai. Bahkan tak sedikit dari mereka yang terang-terangan mengejek Hinata secara kasar dengan mengatakan kalau Hinata itu persis budak.

Hinata bukannya tak mendengar atau pun merasa sakit hati mendengarnya. Kalau boleh jujur ia merasa sangat sakit hati dan sedih, apalagi Neji sama sekali tak bergeming untuk membantunya, padahal mereka masih ada ikatan saudara.

Sebenarnya, jauh di dalam hati kecilnya, ia ingin sekali menangis, menumpahkan semua rasa sedih dan beban yang dialaminya selama ini. Tapi dia sudah berjanji pada Lee untuk selalu tersenyum dan sabar. Dia tidak boleh menangis dan membiarkan mereka yang mentertawakannya semakin senang dengan melihat kelemahannya.

...

Gadis itu pergi ke ruangan klub seni terlebih dahulu yang letaknya ada di lantai 3 dan bersebelahan persis dengan perpustakaan sekolah. Dibukanya perlahan pintu ruangan tersebut. Tatapannya menangkap ke arah seorang gadis berambut panjang dengan helaian merah muda tengah duduk pada salah satu bangku ruangan, sedang melukis.

"Permisi." Hinata memberi salam terlebih dahulu sebelum masuk ke ruangan tersebut.

Kehadiran Hinata di tempat itu, membuat sang gadis merah muda yang merupakan seniornya di sekolah segera beralih padanya. Kedua bola mata hitamnya menatap Hinata tajam.

"Hinata? Kau bukan anak klub lukis 'kan? Mau apa kemari?" tanya gadis yang akbrab dipanggil Tayuya itu dengan heran.

Tayuya adalah senior Hinata yang bisa dikatakan masuk ke dalam golongan netral terhadap gadis indigo itu. Dia tidak membenci Hinata, tapi tidak juga menyukainya. Dia netral dan tidak akan mengusik apalagi mengganggu Hinata seperti anak-anak lainnya.

"A-aku kemari ma-mau mengambil ta-tas," jawab Hinata sambil berjalan masuk ke arah sebuah tas hitam satu-satunya yang tergeletak pada salah satu meja di ruangan itu.

"Itu tas milik Sai 'kan. Untuk apa kau yang mengambilnya?" Tayuya mendengus saat menyadari Hinata mengambilkan tas untuk Sai. Tak salah lagi pasti pemuda-pemuda itu sedang mengerjai Hinata.

"Sa-Sai me-meminta tolong padaku untuk mengambilkan tasnya," balas Hinata sambil mencoba untuk tersenyum, meskipun pertanyaan Tayuya tadi terlalu tajam menusuk hatinya tadi.

"Aku heran padamu. Sampai kapan kau mau terus-terusan diperbudak oleh mereka?" ucap Tayuya tiba-tiba. Tak biasa-biasanya dia mencampuri urusan Hinata seperti ini. Biasanya gadis itu selalu bersikap tidak peduli, tidak mau tahu, dan tak jarang menganggap Hinata tak ada.

"Ma-maaf, ta-tapi ini urusanku dan kau tidak seharusnya bertanya se-seperti itu." Hinata tampak jelas sekali terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Tayuya yang di luar dugaannya itu.

"Terserahlah. Aku hanya tidak suka melihat orang lemah dan bodoh," jawab Tayuya jelas menyindir Hinata.

Sedetik kemudian Tayuya kembali fokus pada lukisannya. Dia bersikap seperti pada biasanya, bahkan mungkin tak menganggap keberadaan Hinata di sana. Sementara itu Hinata buru-buru mengambil tas milik Sai dan menyampir tas tersebut ke samping. Setelah itu tanpa permisi lagi ia bergegas keluar meninggalkan ruangan klub seni.

...

Sekarang Hinata pergi keruangan olahraga yang berada di lantai paling bawah dan berseberangan dengan ruangan klub karate. Gadis itu menuruni tangga dengan cepat, karena dia ingin segera sampai dan bisa secepatnya kembali ke kelas. Saat fokus matanya hanya tertuju ke arah depan, tiba-tiba saja ada sesuatu, sekelebatan bayangan yang melintas persis di depannya dengan sangat cepat.

Tuk!

Ujung kaki Hinata terantuk pada salah satu anak tangga, membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan.

Tubuh gadis itu langsung oleng. Dia terjun bebas dari anak tangga atas ke bawah. Pandangannya menatap ngeri ke arah bawah sambil membayangkan rasa sakit yang akan dia terima nanti kalau sampai bersentuhan dengan lantai keramik sekolah dengan keras.

Brukh!

Hinata memejamkan matanya, bersiap untuk jatuh. Tapi bayangan ngeri yang sempat terlintas pada pikirannya menghilang begitu dirasanya ia menubruk sesuatu yang empuk.

"Hinata, kau tidak apa-apa?" begitu mendengar suara tersebut, Hinata segera membuka kedua matanya kembali.

"Le-Lee?" gadis itu terkejut saat mendapati sosok Lee yang sedang menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jadi jatuh ke bawah dari tangga atas.

"Te-terima kasih Lee, a-aku tidak apa-apa!" Hinata cepat-cepat segera menjauhkan dirinya dari Lee. Dia tak ingin ada orang lain yang melihatnya dalam posisi itu dan menimbulkan kesalahpahaman.

"Fiuh, untung saja kau tidak jatuh tadi." Lee mengurut dada dengan lega. "Ngomong-ngomong kau mau ke mana? Bukannya sebentar lagi bunyi bel pelajaran pertama?" tanya Lee yang tak biasa-biasanya melihat Hinata berkeliaran pada detik-detik bel masuk pelajaran akan berbunyi.

"Aku mau ke ruangan olahraga," jawab Hinata dengan pandangan mata tertuju ke arah ruangan yang dimaksud sudah tak berada jauh lagi dari jangkauannya.

"Untuk apa kau ke sana?" tanya Lee curiga, karena dia tahu Hinata tidak suka yang namanya olahraga.

"Aku..., mau mengambil tas dan bolanya Naruto...," jawab Hinata dengan jujur dan tak bisa menyembunyikan lagi eksrepsi sedihnya pada Lee.

"Jadi mereka masih suka seenaknya padamu, ya?" tanya Lee yang tak habis pikir apa sih maunya keempat orang itu? Sikap mereka sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kalau mereka adalah laki-laki sejati. Beraninya hanya pada gadis seperti Hinata.

"Hum..." Hinata hanya mengangguk lemah menanggapi pertanyaan Lee. "Sudah ya, Lee, aku harus cepat mengambil tas Naruto dan kembali ke kelas," ujar Hinata dan kembali menuruni anak tangga.

Hinata dengan cepat berlari menuju ke ruangan olahraga dan masuk ke dalamnya. Lee akhirnya ikut membuntuti di belakang gadis itu. Di dalam sana Hinata segera menghampiri satu-satunya tas dengan warna mencolok yang tersandar pada sebuah tiang _ring_ basket, dan di sebelahnya ada sebuah bola basket. Tanpa diberitahu Hinata yakin kalau bola dan tas itu pastilah kepunyaan Naruto.

Hinata meraih tas _orange_ tersebut dan segera memakainya di belakang punggungnya. Kemudian tangannya bergerak mengambil bola basket tersebut.

"Huft..." Hinata agak kewalahan, tak menyadari betapa beratnya tas Naruto. Entah apa yang ada di dalam tas pemuda nakal itu. Mungkin segudang alat-alat untuk menjahili Hinata? Siapa yang tahu.

Dengan langkah agak berat ia berjalan keluar ruangan dan menghampiri Lee yang sedang berdiri menunggunya di ambang pintu.

"Biar aku bantu bawakan," kata Lee yang tanpa diminta langsung meraih bola basket yang sedang dipegang Hinata. "Tasnya juga," ucap pemuda itu yang langsung bergerak ke belakang Hinata dan menurunkan tas besar itu dari punggung si gadis indigo.

"Yuk, aku antar ke kelasmu!" seru Lee bersemangat sambil tersenyum.

"Ta-tapi kau juga harus masuk ke kelas Lee. Sebentar lagi ma-masuk." Hinata jadi tak enak hati karena harus merepotkan Lee lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Jam pelajaranku sedang kosong, kok! Aku hanya sedang menunggu Guy-_sensei_ saja, tapi dia juga belum datang," balas Lee meyakinkan Hinata.

...

Akhirnya Hinata menerima bantuan Lee lagi. Dia tahu Lee sangat keras kepala, jadi meskipun dia sudah menolak bantuan darinya, pemuda itu akan tetap ngotot untuk membantunya. Keduanya berjalan menuju ke kelas 2-A. Kelas Hinata.

"Te-terima kasih Lee." Hinata membungkuk 90 derajat pada Lee. Gadis itu segera meraih kembali basket dan tas ransel milik Naruto dari Lee.

"Hey, lihat-lihat! Kedua orang cupu itu sedang bersama!" teriak seseorang dari arah dalam kelas sambil menunjuk ke arah luar kelas, tepat di mana Hinata dan Lee sedang berdiri berdekatan.

"Mereka serasi sekali! Benar-benar dua itik buruk rupa!" timpal anak lainnya dan seketika terjadi kericuhan di dalam kelas.

Hinata dan Lee sama-sama tersentak kaget saat menyadari anak-anak di dalam kelas menyoraki mereka berdua dan membuat suasana jadi tak nyaman. Hinata hanya bisa menunduk dengan tubuh yang gemetar. Lee jadi merasa kasihan melihat Hinata yang selalu jadi bahan ejekan dan bulan-bulanan para murid di sekolah, bahkan di dalam kelasnya sendiri.

"Hinata, kau tidak boleh gentar," ucap Lee dengan pelan, menyemangati gadis itu agar bisa mengatasi rasa takutnya.

Neji yang sedari tadi diam saja, akhirnya bergerak. Pemuda itu menghampiri Hinata dan Lee yang masih berdiri di depan pintu dengan langkah cepat. Dilihat dari ekspresi wajahnya, pemuda itu terlihat sangat marah. Tatapan tajamnya tak lepas memandang Hinata yang masih tertunduk.

"Kau itu...," Neji menggeram marah pada Hinata saat berdiri di hadapan gadis itu. Tatapannya kemudian beralih ke arah Lee yang masih berdiri di sana. Ada sorot kebencian pada tatapan Neji saat bertemu pandang dengan mata hitam Lee.

"Berapa kali sudah kubilang untuk tidak berteman dengan orang seperti dia, Hinata? Kau itu membuatku malu saja!" Neji ternyata memarahi Hinata di depan semua murid.

"Neji, kenapa kau memarahi Hinata? Seharusnya kau membela dia!" Lee benar-benar tak habis pikir apa yang ada di otak Neji. Apa pemuda itu sudah kehilangan kejeniusan yang selama ini dibanggakannya? Kenapa dia malah marah-marah pada Hinata, padahal jelas mereka berdua bersaudara.

"Diam! Ini bukan urusanmu!" Neji spontan membentak Lee dengan kasar. Pemuda beralis tebal itu langsung terdiam.

Neji kalau sedang marah memang sangat menakutkan. Saat itu bukan hanya Lee yang diam, tapi hampir seisi kelas ikutan terdiam. Sasuke terlihat menyeringai dan sudah tak sabar lagi ingin melihat apa yang akan dilakukan Neji pada Hinata dan Lee. Sai dan Naruto menikmati tontonan drama keluarga Hyuuga ini dengan senang hati.

"Aku akan memberikanmu hukuman karena telah melanggar aturanku," tukas Neji dengan tegas. "Aku ingin kau mengepel seluruh ruangan olahraga sampai bersih sekarang," ucapnya dengan nada suara yang agak meninggi.

"Ta-tapi, Ku-Kurenai-_sensei _sebe—" Hinata mencoba memohon pengertian pada Neji. Tapi sepertinya percuma karena ucapannya dipotong Neji secara kasar. Sepertinya pemuda itu tak mau menerima penjelasan apa pun dari Hinata.

"Sekarang!" Neji membentak Hinata dengan kasar dan mendelik tajam padanya.

Hinata tahu dia tak berdaya menghadapi Neji. Disaat dia sedang butuh bantuan, tak ada satu pun yang mau menolong. Mereka semua hanya tertawa, melihat bahkan ikut menghina dirinya dari kejauhan. Tapi Hinata tak membiarkan satu tetes air matanya jatuh. Tidak akan.

Tanpa banyak bicara Hinata segera memutar tubuhnya kembali ke belakang. Lee perlahan ikut menyusulnya. Sesaat setelah keduanya pergi kelas menjadi riuh kembali. Mereka sama-sama mentertawakan Hinata dan Lee.

"Dasar Neji. Pada akhirnya dia sendiri yang bersikap paling kejam pada Hinata!" ucap Naruto geleng-geleng melihat sikap Neji yang terkadang suka tak menentu.

"Kita semua tahu kalau Neji memang seperti itu," timpal Sasuke sambil tersenyum iblis. Dia puas dengan tindakan Neji tadi.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Thanks for anonim atas koreksinya. Mulai dari chapter ini sudah masuk ke cerita inti.  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : T Rate/AU/Typo(s)/OOC (maybe)

Main Pair : SasukexHinata

Genres : Horror/Romance/Mystery/Friendship/Hurt-comfort/Angst

.

**Only Doll Still Doll**

Chapter 3

.

**Di dalam ruangan olahraga**

Hinata tampak sibuk mengepel dengan tergesa. Biar bagaimana pun dia harus cepat-cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaannya agar bisa kembali ke kelas sebelum bel tanda jam pelajaran berakhir berbunyi. Tak jauh darinya ada Lee yang juga ikut membantu Hinata mengepel ruangan olahraga tersebut.

Kring! Kring!

Lengkingan suara bel tanda jam pelajaran pertama telah berakhir berbunyi. Hinata yang mendengarnya langsung panik dan segera berlari keluar ruangan menyisakan Lee yang tertinggal di dalam ruangan olahraga.

.

.

Hinata berlari secepat yang ia bisa, berharap Kurenai masih berada di dalam kelas. Gadis itu hampir sampai ke kelas ketika dilihatnya sang guru sedang berjalan keluar dari dalam kelasnya.

"Ku-Kurenai-_sensei_ tu-tunggu!"

Hinata mendekati Kurenai dengan setengah berlari. Napas gadis itu tersenggal-senggal karena dia memang tidak terbiasa berlari.

"Hinata?!" sepasang manik _crimson_ Kurenai membelalak saat melihat Hinata baru datang. "Kau ini kemana saja? Kenapa kau tidak masuk pada jam pelajaranku? Apa kau tahu kalau hari ini ulangan?" sederet pertanyaan yang menyiratkan kecemasan terlontar dari bibir wanita berusa 28 tahunan itu.

"A-a-aku... Aku..." Hinata akhirnya hanya bisa menunduk dengan perasaan bersalah.

Kurenai mengamati Hinata yang terlihat kebingungan. Sepertinya gadis itu sedang mendapat masalah (lagi) dengan teman-teman sekelasnya. Hinata hanya bisa menunduk dengan jari-jari tangan yang saling bertautan. Manik lavender itu bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan, seperti ingin menyampaikan sesuatu tapi tak berani untuk ia ungkap.

Wanita yang mengajar bahasa inggris itu menghela napas. Sebagai wali kelas 2-A dia sudah hapal betul watak dan kelakuan semua murid-muridnya termasuk Hinata. Dia tahu bagaimana gerak-gerik disaat gadis itu sedang mengalami kesusahan akibat teman-temannya yang lain.

"Temui aku pada jam istirahat. Kau akan ulangan di ruangan guru," ucap Kurenai kemudian yang tidak mau membahas masalah absennya Hinata pada jam pelajarannya tadi.

"Te-terima kasih, Kurena-_sensei_!" gadis itu mendongak kembali dan menatap Kurenai dengan mata berbinar. Senyumannya merekah lebar.

"Ingat, jangan sampai kau tidak datang, atau kau tidak dapat nilai." Kurenai mengingatkan Hinata sekali lagi agar tidak lupa untuk datang ke ruangannya nanti.

"Baik, _sensei_!" jawab Hinata sambil membungkuk hormat.

Setelah Kurenai pergi, anak-anak di dalam kelas langsung mencibir Hinata. Mereka tidak terima kalau Kurenai masih mengijinkan gadis itu untuk ikut ulangan padahal jelas sekali tadi dia absen pada jam pelajaran yang seharusnya dia mengikuti ulangan. Seisi ruangan kelas bergemuruh dengan suara-suara sumbang mengenai Hinata yang terlalu dianak emaskan oleh wali kelas mereka.

Hinata bersikap cuek atas segala protesan yang keluar dari mulut teman-temannya, yang penting dia bisa mengikuti ulangan dan bisa mendapatkan nilai. Lagipula dia absen tadi bukan kesalahannya, melainkan karena Neji.

"Hei, hei. Ada apa ini? Kenapa berisik sekali?" disaat kelas sedang berisik tiba-tiba muncul Orochimaru di depan kelas. Pria berusia 30 tahun itu hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng melihat kegaduhan kelas.

Melihat Orochimaru ada di depan kelas, semua murid sontak terdiam. Mereka takut pada Orochimaru, guru biologi yang nyentrik dan terkenal _killer_ oleh semua murid di sekolah.

"Hinata, kenapa kau berdiri saja di sini? Cepat masuk, saya mau memulai pelajaran," ucapnya kemudian menyuruh Hinata yang masih terpaku di depan kelas untuk segera masuk ke kelas.

"Ba-baik, _sensei_!" gadis itu mengangguk dan segera berjalan menuju ke arah tempat duduknya, yang kemudian disusul oleh Orochimaru.

...

Pria itu masuk ke dalam sambil membawa beberapa tumpukan buku tebal yang diletakkannya di atas meja guru. Dia mengamati seluruh murid-murid di dalam kelas yang hari itu lengkap, masuk semuanya. Orochimaru tersenyum puas melihatnya.

"Sebelum kita memulai pelajarannya, saya akan mengabsen kalian dulu," katanya sembari membuka buku absen yang ia bawa.

Orochimaru mengabsen satu-persatu muridnya di dalam kelas. Selesai melakukan ritual awalnya sebagai seorang guru, pria berambut panjang itu segera membuka sebuah buku cetak yang ia bawa.

"Baiklah, anak-anak. Hari ini kita akan melanjutkan catatan materi kemarin. Silahkan buku kalian," perintahnya meminta semua murid untuk mengeluarkan buku catatan masing-masing.

Orochimaru berdiri di depan papan tulis dan mulai mencatat materi yang ingin dia sampaikan. Para murid segera mengeluarkan buku catatan dan menulis apa yang dicatat Orochimaru di papan tulis tanpa banyak berkomentar.

Dalam sekejap keheningan menyergap seisi kelas. Semuanya fokus menatap papan tulis, dan mencatat kata demi kata yang tertulis di sana. Pun, Hinata mencatat dengan konsentrasi penuh.

"Zzzz... Zzzz..." Shikamaru yang menjadi teman bangku Hinata malah asik tertidur pulas meskipun posisi duduk mereka berada paling depan.

Pemuda itu memang memiliki hak khusus di dalam kelas, karena meski ia tertidur, tapi nilai-nilainya selalu bagus. Jadi para guru tidak keberatan kalau pemuda itu tidur di dalam kelas. Hinata sendiri juga tidak merasa terganggu. Selama ini Shikamaru cukup baik padanya, dan Hinata dengan senang hati selalu meminjamkan semua catatan miliknya pada pemuda itu, bahkan memberikan _foto copy_-annya tanpa diminta oleh yang bersangkutan.

Menit demi menit berlalu hingga akhirnya bel jam pelajaran kedua sekaligus tanda istirahat pun berbunyi. Semua murid langsung bernapas lega, karena pelajaran yang menjemukan telah selesai.

"Baiklah anak-anak, sisa materinya dilanjutkan hari kamis, dan setelah itu kita akan ulangan minggu depan." Orochimaru bergegas merapihkan buku-bukunya dan segera keluar dari dalam kelas.

Hinata yang sudah punya janji pada Kurenai untuk menemui Kurenai di ruangannya bergegas mengambil alat-alat tulis yang ia butuhkan. Setelah itu ia melesat keluar kelas dengan terburu-buru sebelum ada anak lain yang iseng menghadangnya.

...

Gadis itu berlari menuruni tangga menuju ke ruangan guru yang berada di lantai bawah dekat dengan ruangan kepala sekolah. Saat kakinya menginjak lorong sekolah bawah perasaan Hinata berubah jadi tidak enak. Larinya terhenti, berganti menjadi sebuah langkah pelan. Hinata berjalan hati-hati menyusuri lorong tersebut.

Hinata meremas jari-jemarinya dengan perasaan gugup. Setiap langkahnya terdengar menggema di dalam lorong yang tak biasanya sepi itu, padahal ini sudah jam istirahat. Degup jantungnya semakin berpacu tak karuan, sampai tiba-tiba Hinata melihat sekelebat bayangan seorang gadis dengan gaun putih berlari, masuk ke dalam ruangan olahraga.

"A-apa itu? Ya-yang kulihat ta-tadi a-apa?" Hinata bicara sendiri sambil berjalan mendekati ruangan olahraga untuk memastikan apa sebenarnya yang lewat tadi.

Dengan ketakutan yang menguasai dirinya, gadis itu masih bisa memberanikan diri untuk mengintip ke arah ruangan olahraga. Di dalam sana, ia mendapati sorang gadis berdiri di tengah lapangan tengah menangis.

"Si-siapa di sana? A-apa kau ba-baik saja?"

Hinata merasa tidak yakin kalau gadis itu adalah salah satu dari murid Konoha. Gadis yang sedang memunggunginya itu tampak aneh, dengan gaun pengantin berwarna putih yang sudah lusuh, dan rambut kemerahan yang tak beraturan menangis tersedu-sedu di dalam sana.

Hinata memberanikan diri berjalan mendekat, untuk mengetahui siapa gadis yang sedang menangis itu. Suara tangisnya terdengar begitu memilukan, mengiris hatinya.

"Hinata, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanpa disadari Hinata, muncul Kurenai di belakangnya dan menepuk pundak gadis itu.

"Hah! Ku-Kurenai-_se-sensei_!" Hinata melompat kaget dan langsung berbalik ke belakang, mendapati Kurenai sudah berdiri di sana, sedang mengawasinya.

"Aku sudah menunggumu di ruangan dari tadi, untuk apa kau malah di sini?" wanita itu memandang heran ke arah Hinata. Apa yang sedang dilakukan gadis itu seorang diri di dalam ruangan olahraga.

"Ma-maaf, a-aku tadi hanya sedang..." Hinata segera membungkuk dan ingin menjelaskan mengenai gadis aneh yang dilihatnya.

Namun, begitu Hinata berbalik, sosok gadis yang tadi ada di tengah lapangan sudah tidak ada di tempat.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Kurenai sambil melirik ke arah mata gadis itu tertuju dan hanya mendapati ruang kosong.

'_Aneh, kemana perginya gadis itu?'_ Hinata kebingungan sendiri. Kenapa gadis itu cepat sekali perginya.

"Ayo cepat ke ruanganku." Kurenai memerintahkan Hinata untuk ikut dengannya ke ruangan guru.

...

Hinata akhirnya berjalan mengikuti Kurenai, meskipun sebenarnya dia masih sangat penasaran dengan sosok gadis yang tadi dilihatnya. Begitu tiba di ruangan guru, Hinata dapat melihat suasana di dalam sana yang tampak begitu sibuk. Masing-masing guru sedang sibuk mengecek tugas-tugas dan nilai ulangan para murid. Menjelang ujian nasional para guru memang selalu sibuk, bahkan Kakashi, guru yang terkenal paling santai dan cuek di antara guru lainnya ikut menenggelamkan diri di dalam pekerjaannya. Laki-laki berusia 25 tahun itu tampak serius sekali. Jarang-jarang Hinata melihatnya seperti itu.

"Ayo masuk." Kurenai mengantar Hinata berjalan ke arah mejanya. "Duduklah di sini, aku akan mengambilkan soal dan kertas ulangan untukmu." Guru itu menyuruh Hinata untuk duduk di bangkunya.

Hinata duduk sambil menyamankan dirinya di situ, sementara Kurenai pergi ke arah rak buku dan mengambil soal ulangan yang disimpannya di sana. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja dia menjadi tegang meskipun dia sudah belajar dan mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadapi ulangan ini. Hinata mengetuk-ngetuk meja guru itu dengan puplen untuk menghilangkan grogi.

Ctak!

Saking groginya, pulpen yang ia gunakan untuk mengetuk-ngetuk meja lepas dari genggamannya dan terjatuh ke kolong meja. Hinata merutuki dirinya yang terlalu cepat panik dalam menghadapi situasi. Gadis itu segera membungkuk untuk mengambil pulpennya yang terjatuh.

Manik lavender itu mencari-cari sang puplen yang ternyata tergeletak tak jauh dari kakinya.

"Hinata, ini soal dan kertas ulanganmu." Terdengar suara Kurenai dari arah samping meja.

Tangan Hinata terulur untuk mengambil pulpen, tiba-tiba saja dia melihat dua pasang kaki sedang berdiri di samping meja. Kaki yang satu kemungkinan adalah milik Kurenai, tapi sepasang kaki lain yang berada persis di belakang Kurenai begitu pucat, bahkan terlalu pucat untuk ukuran manusia normal. Satu hal yang mengerikan dari semua itu adalah, sepasang kaki yang berdiri di belakang Kurenai itu tidak menapak ke bumi, melainkan melayang! Sontak hawa dingin menyergap seluruh tubuh Hinata, membuatnya seolah membeku di tempat. Pergerakan tangannya juga terhenti.

"Hinata, apa yang kau lakukan?" Kurenai membungkuk dan menatap Hinata yang terlihat sedang ketakutan.

"Ti-tidak..., ha-hanya mau mengambil pu-pulpen," jawab Hinata yang segera menyambar pulpennya dan buru-buru duduk kembali.

"Baiklah, kau hanya punya waktu satu jam dan ada 10 soal yang harus kau selesaikan." Kurenai menghela napas, tak mengerti melihat sikap Hinata yang seperti ketakutan tadi.

Hinata mengangguk mengerti dan mulai memusatkan perhatiannya pada lembaran soal yang diberikan Kurenai. Sejenak dia berusaha melupakan mengenai 'sesuatu' yang dilihatnya tadi.

Gadis itu tersenyum begitu melihat ke sepuluh soal ulangannya, karena materi yang dipelajarinya keluar semua. Ini merupakan hal yang paling luar biasa bagi Hinata. Tak biasa-biasanya semua materi yang ia baca dan pelajari keluar semua. Berkat itulah Hinata mengerjakan semua soal itu dengan antusias, dan perasaan bahagianya menghapus kejadian aneh yang dialaminya 5 menit lalu.

Tepat 10 menit sebelum bel istirahat berakhir berbunyi, Hinata sudah menyelesaikan semua soal ulangan itu dengan sempurna. Ia tersenyum puas dan sangat optimis akan mendapatkan nilai yang bagus.

Hinata merapihkan kembali alat tulisnya dan segera beranjak dari tempat duduk, berjalan menghampiri Kurenai yang sedang duduk di meja guru milik Anko.

"A-ano..., a-aku sudah selesai mengerjakannya." Hinata menyodorkan kertas ulangan miliknya pada Kurenai.

"Baiklah Hinata, kau boleh kembali ke kelas." Kurenai mengambil kertas yang disodorkan Hinata padanya dan tersenyum sesaat begitu melihat jawaban Hinata.

...

Hinata melangkah riang menuju kelasnya. Hari ini adalah hari yang paling menyenangkan untuknya karena bisa menjawab semua soal-soal tadi tanpa masalah sedikit pun, dan hal itu sangat membahagiakan lebih dari apa pun juga. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat seorang gadis berambut merah muda tengah berdiri seorang diri, dan pada bagian kaki gadis itu ada tetesan darah yang berjatuhan ke lantai. Warna merahnya terlalu kontras dengan lantai putih sekolah.

"Ma-maaf, ta-tapi kakimu berdarah!" Hinata segera memberitahukan hal itu pada sang gadis, tapi tak ada respon. Gadis itu masih saja berdiri menyamping dengan tatapan kosong ke arah depan.

Hinata secara spontan berlari mendekatinya. Ia menepuk pundak gadis merah muda itu agar sang gadis menyadari kalau kakinya terluka.

"Maaf, kakimu terluka. Ada banyak darah di sana," ucap Hinata mengulangi lagi kalimatnya dan menunjuk ceceran darah yang membasahi lantai.

Hinata merasakan tangannya bagai menyentuh gunung es saat bersentuhan dengan pundak gadis merah muda itu. Dia benar-benar tak mengerti apakah tubuh manusia bisa sedingin ini? Saat pikirannya melayang mengenai temperatur tubuh manusia normal pada umumnya, gadis merah muda itu akhirnya menoleh ke arah Hinata.

"KYAAAAAA!" Hinata berteriak kaget saat melihat wajah gadis itu.

Siapa yang bisa menduga kalau rupa gadis itu begitu mengerikan. Wajahnya begitu pucat dengan kedua bola mata yang berwarna putih tanpa adanya pupil mata sama sekali. Hinata belum pernah melihat wajah sesorang yang sebegitu mengerikannya seperti ini sebelumnya.

Blugh!

Saking takutnya gadis berambut indigo itu akhirnya jatuh pingsan di tempat.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>AN : Mulai dari chapter ini Hinata sudah mendapatkan efek dari kepemilikannya pada si boneka


	5. Chapter 5

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : T Rate/AU/Typo(s)/OOC (maybe)

Main Pair : SasukexHinata

Genres : Horror/Romance/Mystery/Friendship/Hurt-comfort/Angst

.

**Only Doll Still Doll**

Chapter 4

.

Hinata terbangun dan mendapati dirinya sudah berada di ruangan kesehatan sekolah. Ia benar-benar bingung kenapa dirinya bisa ada di ruangan kesehatan, dan kenapa hatinya terasa begitu cemas, bahkan jantungnya terus berdegup kencang.

"Jadi kau sudah bangun?" suara bariton khas milik Sasuke terdengar tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya. Hinata kaget dan segera menoleh ke samping. Ia mendapati Sasuke sedang duduk di sana.

'_Apa yang dia lakukan di sini? Tak mungkin kalau dia sedang menungguku 'kan? Kalau begitu untuk apa dia di sini?'_ Hinata terbengong dengan memendam berbagai macam pertanyaan dalam hatinya.

"Cepat bangun, dan ambil tasmu di kelas, aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang." Hinata nyaris tak percaya dengan yang didengarnya dari Sasuke. Pemuda itu mengajaknya untuk pulang bersama? Apa saat ini dia sedang bermimpi?

"Ma-maaf? Tapi tadi kau bilang apa?" Hinata bertanya untuk memastikan pendengarannya.

"Aku bilang, cepat ambil tasmu karena aku mau mengantarmu pulang," balas Sasuke yang tampak agak kesal harus mengulangi kalimatnya lagi pada Hinata.

"Se-sebelum itu, bi-bisa kau ce-ceritakan pa-padaku, apa yang sebenarnya te-terjadi? Ke-kenapa aku bisa di sini dan kenapa kau mau mengantarku?" Hinata benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang membuat Sasuke mau repot-repot mengantarnya? Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi tadi.

"Kau pingsan dan aku yang membawamu kemari, karena hanya aku satu-satunya orang yang melihatmu tadi." Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Sasuke, Hinata segera paham kalau tadi dia sedang tidak bermimpi.

Sosok yang dilihatnya tadi benar-benar nyata, karena itulah dia pingsan. Masih segar dalam ingatan Hinata bagaimana wajah gadis merah muda itu begitu mengerikan saat bertemu pandang dengan manik lavendernya.

"Kurenai-_sensei_ tadi sempat melihat keadaanmu dan dia memintaku untuk mengantarkanmu pulang," lanjut Sasuke memberikan alasan kenapa dia sampai mau repot mengantar Hinata. Kalau bukan karena wali kelas mereka, dia tidak sudi untuk mengajak gadis itu bersamanya.

'_Kurenai-sensei...'_ Hinata hanya bisa membatin lemah mengetahui gurunya yang satu itu sangat peduli dan selalu mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Kurenai sudah seperti orang tua keduanya di sekolah.

"Jangan diam saja seperti orang bodoh begitu." Sasuke mendengus saat melihat Hinata yang malah termenung sendiri di atas tempat tidur, "cepat ke kelas dan ambil tasmu!" ucapnya dengan sedikit membentak. Sasuke benar-benar kesal karena menurutnya Hinata terlalu lamban.

"Tidak perlu," sambar sebuah suara dari arah pintu.

Tepat di depan pintu ruangan Sai berdiri dengan malas sambil menenteng sebuah tas berwarna ungu cerah. Hinata terbelalak saat menyadari itu adalah tas miliknya. Dengan secepat kilat Hinata melompat dari tempat tidur dan berlari ke arah Sai. Disambarnya tas ungu itu dari genggaman Sai dengan wajah panik.

"Hei, setidaknya ucapkan dulu terima kasih!" protes Sai merasa tindakan Hinata tidak sopan terhadap dirinya.

"Ma-maaf, terima kasih!" ucap Hinata dengan terburu-buru.

Hinata segera meletakkan tasnya di atas sebuah meja kecil di sana dan memeriksa keadaan tasnya. Sai mengernyit melihat tingkah gadis itu, jujur saja dia tersinggung dan perilaku Hinata membuat dirinya seperti seorang pencuri yang baru saja menjarah isi tas si gadis indigo.

"Aku tidak mengambil barangmu di dalam tas," dengus Sai tanpa bisa menyembunyikan kekesalannya.

"Te-terakhir kali ka-kalian memasukkan ko-kodok di dalam tasku, dan kali ini siapa yang tahu," jawab Hinata dengan agak ketus, walaupun nada bicaranya terbata begitu.

"Ayolah, Hinata. Aku tidak sekejam itu! Aku tidak berani menjahili orang yang sedang sakit, aku tak ingin terkena karma!" Sai menjawab dengan jujur. Meskipun diakuinya sering mengerjai Hinata dan pernah memasukkan kodok, serangga atau hewan mati di dalam tas gadis itu, tapi dia tak sampai hati menyakiti orang yang sedang tertimpa musibah.

Hinata tidak memedulikan penjelasan Sai. Mata dan tangannya tetap fokus, mengecek dan mengamati isi tasnya. Siapa tahu di dalam sana ada benda asing yang sengaja dimasukkan oleh Sai. Semenit, dua menit, sampai lima menit, Hinata tidak merasakan adanya tanda-tanda mencurigakan dari dalam tasnya. Semua buku-bukunya masih lengkap, bahkan boneka yang ia temukan di dalam loker pun masih ada di sana. Tidak ada benda-benda aneh yang ia temukan di dalam.

"Huft..., untunglah..." Hinata menghela napas lega setelah mengetahui tasnya benar-benar aman.

"Bagaimana? Aku berkata jujur 'kan? Jadi, apa kita bisa pulang sekarang?" Sai melemparkan pandangan bosannya ke arah Sasuke. Ayolah, ia ingin segera pulang dan menyelesaikan membaca novel horor yang baru dibelinya.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan pelajarannya? Bu-bukankah masih ada ke-kelas?" tanya Hinata yang berniat untuk kembali ke kelas dan mengikuti pelajaran.

"Oh, iya. Anko-_sensei _tadi memberi pengumuman kalau hari ini kita pulang cepat, dan besok sekolah diliburkan karena ada rapat para guru," tukas Sai yang tumben-tumbenan berbaik hati menerangkan pada Hinata mengenai pemberitahuan yang disampaikan oleh Anko mengenai hari libur besok.

"Oh..." Hinata hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Kalau begitu kalian saja berdua, aku bisa pulang sendiri." Hinata dengan halus menolak tawaran Sasuke yang ingin mengantarnya pulang. Dia merasa tak enak hati, dan canggung berada di antara dua orang yang jelas-jelas sering menjahilinya. Selain itu dia hanya berusaha bertindak waspada pada Sasuke dan Sai.

"Aku sudah diberi tanggung jawab oleh Kurena-_sensei_, jadi aku akan melakukannya sampai tuntas meskipun aku tidak menyukainya," sambar Sasuke cepat. Menurutnya laki-laki harus bisa bertanggung jawab pada setiap apa yang diberikan kepadanya.

"Sudahlah, Hinata. Menurut saja. Sasuke memang begitu, dan kau jangan khawatir. Kami tidak akan memakanmu," timpal Sai sembari tertawa renyah.

Hinata tersenyum sedikit menanggapi ucapan Sai barusan. Hal yang sangat jarang sekali dia bisa berdekatan dengan mereka berdua tanpa modus _bullying_, apalagi Sai yang bisa tertawa lepas begitu di hadapannya. Hinata cukup merasa senang tapi dia tidak mau terlena oleh suasana. Dia cukup sadar diri.

"Ka-kalau begitu, aku menurut saja." Akhirnya Hinata setuju untuk ikut dengan Sasuke. Rasanya lebih baik dia menurut saja daripada membuat pemuda berhati es itu marah dan malah melakukan pembalasan dendam padanya besok.

Tanpa banyak berkomentar pemuda itu melangkah keluar ruangan, berjalan beriringan dengan Sai. Hinata membuntuti keduanya dari belakang dengan perasaan gugup. Inilah pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama ia berjalan kedua pangeran yang sangat populer di sekolah. Rasanya berdebar-debar juga, apalagi cukup diakuinya dalam hati kalau ia menaruh hati pada sang _ice prince_, tapi sayang harapannya itu seperti punduk yang merindukan bulan.

Hinata berjalan sambil menunduk, menghindari tiap pasang mata sinis yang mengarah padanya. Jelas para _fans_ Sasuke dan Sai tidak menyukai pemandangan ini. mereka semua berpikir, bagaimana bisa Hinata yang seorang budak bisa berjalan bersama dengan kedua pangeran itu, sementara mereka sangat sulit sekali untuk mendekati keduanya.

"Sampai kapan kau mau terus menunduk begitu, Hinata. Kita sudah sampai, cepat masuk ke mobil." Suara Sasuke membuat gadis itu sedikit tersentak. Cepat-cepat Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, dan menyadari mereka sudah sampai di area parkir sekolah.

"Astaga Hinata, kau ini benar-benar pasif sekali. Pantas saja semua orang berani terhadapmu." Sai menyeringai sinis saat melihat sikap Hinata yang terlalu penurut.

"Sudah, jangan banyak bicara. Kalian berdua cepat masuk." Sasuke memutar kedua _onyx_-nya dengan bosan.

...

Hinata duduk di bangku belakang bersama Sai. Gadis itu benar-benar merasa tak nyaman, karena dia memang tak terbiasa berada sedekat ini dengan anak laki-laki apalagi pada Sai dan Sasuke. Ia hanya terdiam sambil sesekali melirik ke arah sisi jalan, sementara Sai sedang duduk dengan anteng sambil membaca sebuah buku novel, dan Sasuke tentu saja menyetir dengan tatapan fokus ke depan.

"To-tolong berhenti!" tiba-tiba saja Hinata meminta Sasuke untuk menghentikan laju mobilnya.

Sasuke mengerem secara mendadak membuat Sai yang sedang asik membaca terlonjak ke depan dan langsung melancarkan protes pada sang pengemudi, tapi tak ditanggapi oleh orang yang bersangkutan.

"Kenapa? Kita belum sampai di rumahmu 'kan?" Sasuke menoleh ke arah Hinata dan menatapnya heran.

"A-ano..., a-aku turun di sini saja, da-dan kalian bisa pergi tanpa aku," jawab Hinata yang minta diturunkan di depan sebuah toko aksesoris.

"Mau apa memangnya kau turun di sini?" tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan menyelidik, sementara Sai diam-diam mulai mendengarkan pembicaraan keduanya sambil melirik Hinata dari balik buku bacaannya.

"Ada sesuatu yang i-ingin kubeli, dan a-aku rasa itu bukan u-urusanmu, Sasuke." Hinata menjawab dengan nada ketus. Sejak kapan pemuda itu jadi peduli dan ingin tahu tentang apa yang mau dilakukannya, huh?

Tangan Hinata bergerak untuk membuka pintu mobil, tapi terhenti ketika tiba-tiba dilihatnya Sasuke turun dari mobil. Manik lavender itu mengikuti pergerakan Sasuke yang berjalan ke arah pintu mobil sebelah kiri. Pemuda itu berhenti dan membuka pintu mobil bagian kiri. Hinata masih bingung, apa yang sebenarnya sedang dilakukan oleh Sasuke.

"Aku akan menemanimu ke dalam," ucapnya datar tanpa ekspresi, dan membukakan pintu untuk Hinata.

Hinata dan Sai sama-sama tercengang saat mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Seorang Sasuke yang selalu bersikap kasar, dingin dan tega kepada Hinata mau mengantar gadis itu masuk ke dalam toko? Seperti bukan Sasuke saja.

"Ti-tidak usah. A-aku bisa pergi sendiri." Buru-buru Hinata menolak tawaran Sasuke. Entah ada apa dengan pemuda itu, kenapa tiba-tiba dia jadi perhatian begini?

"Aku sudah berjanji pada Kurenai-_sensei_ untuk mengantarmu pulang, jadi aku akan terus mengamatimu sampai kau benar-benar kuantar pulang dengan selamat." Ternyata alasan Sasuke adalah karena Kurenai.

Lagi-lagi Hinata tidak bisa menolak. Ia mengangguk dan menuruti semua ucapan Sasuke. Gadis itu akhirnya turun dari mobil dan mengikuti langkah Sasuke berjalan menuju ke arah toko. Sai lebih memilih untuk tetap berdiam di dalam mobil dan melanjutkan buku bacaannya.

Dalam hati kecilnya, Hinata merasa senang karena baru kali ini Sasuke memberikan perhatian, meskipun hal itu dilakukan karena rasa tanggung jawab pemuda itu pada janjinya terhadap Kurenai.

...

Di dalam toko mata Hinata langsung dimanjakan oleh berbagai macam pernak-pernik boneka. Mulai dari patung-patung boneka berukuran mini, beragam boneka _porcelain_ yang tersusun rapih pada tiap-tiap rak pajangan, kalung, anting, pita, payung, dan tentu saja kostum untuk boneka dalam berbagai macam bentuk dan ukuran.

Hinata melesat cepat menelusuri rak khusus bagian kostum, meinggalkan Sasuke di tengah-tengah ruangan dengan perasaan jengkel karena ditinggal begitu saja. Gadis itu kini sudah tenggelam di dalam dunianya. Dia sedang asik memilih beberapa kostum untuk boneka barunya.

Gadis indigo itu sudah berkutat selama 30 menit hanya untuk memilih baju. Sesekali tangannya bergerak menaikkan kacamata besarnya yang turun. Akhirnya Hinata memilih dua baju boneka berwarna merah dan ungu. Setelah mendapat apa yang dibutuhkan ia bergegas ke kasir untuk membayar barang belanjaannya.

"Maaf, kamar mandi di mana, ya?" tanya Hinata sesaat setelah selesai membayar barang-barangnya.

"Kamar mandi ada di sebelah sana." Sang kasir menunjuk ke arah sebelah kanannya.

"Oh, terima kasih." Hinata tersenyum dan bergegas pergi ke arah yang ditunjukkan kasir itu kepadanya sambil membawa plastik belanjaan miliknya ke kamar mandi.

Sasuke yang melihat Hinata pergi ke kamar mandi hanya bisa mendengus bosan. Pemuda itu mencoba untuk menahan diri agar tidak berteriak kasar pada gadis itu, atau menyeretnya untuk segera pulang.

Di dalam kamar mandi Hinata mengeluarkan boneka yang ditemukannya di dalam loker. Ditatapannya boneka yang penuh coretan itu sambil tersenyum sendu. Hinata meletakkan boneka tersebut di atas wastafel, kemudian ia mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan biru dari dalam tasnya.

Dibasahinya sapu tangan biru itu dengan air dan perlahan Hinata membasuh sapu tangan yang sudah dibasahi ke wajah sang boneka yang penuh dengan coretan spidol. Hinata melakukannya dengan hati-hati sekali, seolah-olah boneka itu seperti seorang bayi mungil yang baru lahir. Hinata juga membasahi rambut merah sang boneka sehingga tampak lebih berkilau. Selesai melakukan pembersihan pada sang boneka, kini Hinata memakaikan pakaian boneka yang baru saja ia beli.

"Kau menakjubkan," ucap Hinata dengan puas, mengagumi perubahan pada sang boneka.

_Set!_

Disaat tatapannya fokus pada sang boneka, tanpa sengaja manik lavendernya menangkap sekelebatan sosok seorang gadis yang berjalan masuk ke dalam toilet dan masuk ke salah satu kamar mandi yang ada dengan satu gerakan yang cepat.

Hinata segera berbalik ke belakang dengan degup jantung yang berpacu cepat. Di dalam kamar mandi yang ada di bagian kiri, dengan jelas Hinata dapat mendengar suara air keran terbuka.

"A-apa ada orang di dalam?" dengan ragu Hinata mengetuk pintu kamar mandi.

Namun, karena tak ada jawaban dari dalam setelah pintunya ia ketuk beberapa kali, akhirnya Hinata memberanikan diri untuk membuka pintu tersebut.

_Blam!_

Hinata terkejut karena ternyata di kamar mandi itu tidak ada siapa siapa, padahal jelas tadi ia melihat ada seorang gadis yang masuk ke dalam sana. Keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipisnya. Bulu romanya tiba-tiba saja meremang dan perasaannya berubah jadi tak enak. Hinata mundur perlahan dari pintu kamar mandi. Tangannya menggapai boneka miliknya yang masih tergeletak di wastafel. Setelah itu ia cepat-cepat berlari keluar dari dalam toilet.

...

Sambil membawa-bawa boneka dalam genggamannya, Hinata berjalan dengan tergesa menghampiri Sasuke yang berdiri pada tengah ruangan.

"Kau kenapa, Hinata?" Sasuke heran saat mendapati wajah Hinata yang begitu pucat setelah keluar dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Sa-Sasuke, a-ayo ki-ki-kita pergi dari si-sini," balas Hinata yang tanpa sengaja langsung menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke dan mengajaknya untuk buru-buru keluar dari dalam toko.

Sasuke tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada Hinata. Pemuda itu membiarkan dirinya dituntun oleh si surai indigo keluar dari dalam toko ke arah mobilnya kembali. Begitu sampai di mobil, Hinata bergegas masuk ke dalamnya.

"Kau kenapa, Hinata?" kali ini giliran Sai yang bertanya heran pada Hinata.

"Ti-tidak ke-kenapa-kenapa." Hinata masih memberikan jawaban yang sama. "Sa-Sasuke, bi-bisa tidak kita se-segera pergi?" tanyanya tanpa sungkan lagi.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, tapi dia segera menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan melajukan sang mobil pergi dari toko tersebut. Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Hinata, tapi dia yakin ada sesuatu yang tidak beres pada gadis itu.

"Hinata, kau ke sekolah bawa boneka? Memangnya boleh?" mata kelam Sai menangkap sebuah boneka yang ada dalam pangkuan Hinata, dan ada suatu ketertarikan saat melihat boneka tersebut.

"Ja-jangan salahkan aku, ta-tapi salahkan mereka yang meletakkan bo-boneka ini di dalam lokerku," jawab Hinata dengan spontan menceritakan darimana dia mendapatkan boneka itu, "kelihatannya a-ada yang ingin menakut-na-nakutiku dengan boneka ini," tambahnya yang mengetahui kalau itu adalah pekerjaan dari murid-murid yang iseng saja terhadap dirinya.

"Pasti perbuatan Ino," sambar Sai dengan yakin.

"I-Ino?" Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sai seolah meminta penjelasan.

"Yah, soalnya kemarin saat pulang sekolah, aku sempat melihat Ino dan Shion sedang memasukkan sesuatu di dalam lokermu. Mungkin benda yang dia masukkan adalah boneka itu." Sai memang melihat Ino dan Shion bukan karena kebetulan. Saat itu sebenarnya ia juga ingin mengerjai Hinata tapi sudah keduluan oleh kedua gadis itu.

Mendengar penjelasan Sai, Hinata hanya tersenyum. Dia tak marah, atau pun protes, karena dia memang sudah terbiasa menerima perlakuan seperti itu. Gadis itu tersenyum untuk melapangkan hatinya dalam menerima kenyataan pahit dalam hidupnya.

"Tapi boneka itu kelihatan seperti benda seni antik," ucap Sai tiba-tiba setelah mengamati boneka dalam pangkuan Hinata dengan seksama. "Apa aku boleh melihatnya?" Sai jadi merasa penasaran dengan boneka itu dan ingin menelitinya lebih dekat lagi.

"Te-tentu." Hinata menyerahkan boneka itu kepada Sai.

Sai meneliti boneka dalam genggamannya kini dengan seksama. Dia sempat mengusap pelan kepala merah boneka yang terasa seperti rambut sungguhan. Tangannya juga mulai menjelajahi wajah dan tubuh sang boneka yang seperti dibuat dari suatu bahan khusus yang tidak ada pada jaman sekarang. Ketika Sai mengamati lekat wajah sang boneka, ia dikejutkan oleh sepasang hazel milik boneka yang tiba-tiba saja berkedip ke arahnya. Spontan Sai buru-buru mengembalikan boneka itu pada Hinata.

"Se-sepertinya itu memang boneka antik," tukas Sai dengan agak gugup. "Apa yang mau kau lakukan dengan boneka itu, Hinata?" Sai melirik ke arah boneka yang kini dipegang Hinata dengan tatapan ngeri. Sumpah mati, boneka itu semakin dilihat, semakin mirip manusia,dan apa-apaan tadi mata boneka itu berkedip kepadanya.

"Aku akan merawatnya tentu saja," ucap Hinata sambil mengusap lembut kening boneka tersebut.

"Kenapa tidak kau jual saja di toko antik atau berikan ke _museum_?" tanya Sai sembari memberi usulan. Entah mengapa perasaannya jadi tidak enak pada boneka itu.

"Boneka ini mengingatkan aku pada diriku sendiri," jawab Hinata dengan suara lemah, "dikucilkan, diasingkan, dan dijadikan bahan lelucon..., sama seperti aku yang selalu dijauhi dan dijadikan bahan lelucon oleh anak-anak lain..." Hinata tersenyum dengan miris. Sai dan Sasuke (yang mengamati Hinata dari kaca mobil) sama-sama melirik ke arah Hinata yang menyiratkan suatu kesedihan dari sinar matanya. Ada suatu gurat sesal yang terlintas dalam benak kedua pemuda itu. Mereka sama-sama tak menyangka kalau Hinata terlihat begitu tersakiti.

"Satu hal yang perlu kau tahu kalau kau memang ingin merawatnya. Di setiap barang antik, pasti ada 'penunggunya'," ungkap Sai yang sepertinya ingin memperingati Hinata.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>AN : Sasori tidak akan muncul secara utuh, dan Hinata tidak bisa melihat sosoknya. Untuk adegan SasuHina mohon bersabar. Saya tidak mau terburu-buru**, **biar gak ada kesan maksa. Tapi mulai dari chapter ini pendekatan Sasuke dan Hinata sudah dimulai**.  
><strong>

Mohon maaf bila alur terasa lambat, karena sebenarnya yang kalian lihat ini murni dari satu chapter yang saya pecah. Karena terlalu panjang dan faktor kondisi saya yang kurang baik, jadi saya hanya mampu mengeditnya perlahan, sepotong-sepotong dan membaginya menjadi beberapa chapter. Tapi setelah ini alur akan kembali normal.


	6. Chapter 6

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : T Rate/AU/Typo(s)/OOC (maybe)/HIna-centric

Main Pair : SasukexHinata

Genres : Horror/Romance/Mystery/Friendship/Hurt-comfort/Angst

.

**Only Doll Still Doll**

Chapter 5

.

**Malamnya, kediaman Hyuuga**

**.**

Gadis itu terlihat sedang asik memandangi boneka barunya yang ia letakkan di atas meja belajarnya. Sepasang manik lavender itu mengagumi sosok boneka yang ditemukannya di sekolah, dan berkali-kali memuji kalau boneka itu sangat cantik, meskipun dia tahu boneka itu mengambil wujud anak laki-laki.

"Kira-kira apa ya, na-nama yang tepat untukmu?" gadis itu memikirkan beberapa nama yang melintas dalam pikirannya, dan mencari yang cocok untuk sang boneka.

"Bagaimana kalau namamu Aka-_chan_?" Hinata tersenyum simpul saat menemukan nama yang pas untuk boneka _porcelain_ itu. "Kau setuju 'kan?" ucapnya lagi sambil menggendong sang boneka ke dalam pelukannya.

Hinata benar-benar terlihat senang. Dia seperti seorang gadis kecil yang baru saja mendapatkan mainan baru.

"Ah, aku harus tidur. Selamat malam, Aka-_chan_." Setelah puas melampiaskan perasaan senangnya, Hinata kembali meletakkan sang boneka yang telah ia beri nama di atas meja belajarnya.

Perlahan gadis itu berjalan dan naik ke atas tempat tidur yang dibalut sprei berwarna _soft pink_ dan menarik selimut putih menutupi tubuhnya. "_Oyasumi_," ucapnya kepada sang boneka sebelum kedua matanya terpejam.

Hanya dalam hitungan detik rasa kantuk sudah menguasai tubuh lelah Hinata dan sesaat setelah memejamkan mata, dirinya langsung dibuai ke alam mimpi.

**Hinata's Dream World**

_Dengan cepat Hinata terbuai oleh alam mimpi. Pada mimpinya ia berada di suatu tempat yang tertutupi oleh kabut putih yang tebal. Saking tebalnya Hinata tak bisa mengenali di mana ia berada sekarang. _

_Gadis itu melangkah dengan sangat hati-hati pada setiap pijakannya dengan sorot mata tertuju ke depan berusaha menembus dinding tebal formasi kabut di depannya. Hawa dingin yang berasal dari kabut itu menusuk tulang tiap kali kulit tipisnya bersentuhan dengan salah satu fenomena alam tersebut. _

_Hinata menggigil begitu kabut mulai menyelimuti hampir di sekitarnya. Tapi hal itu tetap tak menyurutkan langkahnya untuk terus maju ke depan. Samar-samar manik lavendernya menangkap sosok seseorang yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. _

_Hinata tak dapat mengenali sosok itu, karena kabut yang menutupi bagian tubuh atasnya. Hanya saja ia mengenali betul pakaian yang dikenakan oleh orang tersebut. Sosok itu mengenakan pakaian yang sama persis dengan Aka-chan._

"_A-Aka-chan?" Hinata memberanikan diri untuk memanggil sosok itu. "A-apa kau A-Aka-chan?" tanyanya lagi jadi semakin penasaran. _

"_Hinata Hyuuga." Sosok itu memanggil Hinata secara tiba-tiba, "apakah kau mau melakukan pertukaran padaku?" tanyanya kemudian._

"_Pe-pertukaran?" Hinata benar-benar tidak bisa memahami kondisi mimpinya saat ini._

"_Aku akan memberikan warna tak terduga dalam hidupmu yang membosankan selama 30 hari, tapi..." Ucapan sosok itu menggantung begitu saja, menyisakan tanda-tanya besar dalam hati Hinata._

"_Ta-tapi apa?" tanya Hinata meminta penjelasan dan sukses besar telah dibuat penasaran._

"_Setelah 30 hari kau harus memberikan nyawamu yang tak berharga itu padaku." Hinata begidik ngeri saat mengetahui apa yang dimaksud dengan 'pertukaran' itu. _

_Hinata merasa sangat takut dan ingin lari dari sana, tapi pada sisi hatinya yang lain, ada suatu perasaan penasaran yang luar biasa, dan ingin mencoba pertukaran itu._

"_A-apakah aku a-akan benar-benar me-mendapatkan yang kuinginkan se-selama 30 hari itu?" tanya Hinata yang sepertinya mulai merasa tertarik dengan apa yang ditawarkan oleh sosok tersebut. _

"_Tentu saja Hinata. Mereka semua yang mentertawai dan menghinamu akan berbalik memujamu," jawab sosok itu dengan begitu menggiurkan. _

"_Be-benarkah?" Hinata kelihatannya sudah mulai terlena oleh rayuan yang dilontarkan oleh sosok itu._

"_Jadi, apa kau mau melakukan pertukaran dengan 30 hari keajaiban, Hinata?" _

_Hinata terdiam sejenak memikirkan semua perkataan sosok yang ada dihadapannya. Dalam hatinya ia berpikir apa mungkin Tuhan sedang menurunkan keajaiban pada dirinya? Hidupnya memang sangatlah membosankan. Dia selalu menjadi bahan ejekan, di perintah sana-sini tanpa bisa menolak dan dia ingin adanya perubahan._

_Setelah berpikir agak lama, akhirnya Hinata sudah mendapat keputusan. 30 hari keberuntungan rasanya sepadan dengan nyawanya yang tidak berharga ini. Hinata sudah terlalu lelah menjalani kehidupannya yang terlalu mengenaskan. _

"_A-aku..., aku me-menerima pertukaran ini. Be-berikan aku 30 hari yang tak dapat kulupakan se-sepanjang hidupku." Hinata menerima pertukaran itu. Rasanya kematian sudah bukan merupakan hal yang menakutkan baginya. Setidaknya sebelum mati, dia bisa merasakah kebahagiaan selama 30 hari yang belum pernah dirasakannya. _

_Tanpa disadari oleh Hinata, sosok dari balik kabut itu menyeringai sesaat setelah mendengar Hinata menyetujui pertukaran yang ia tawarkan._

**End Of Dream**

Tak terasa hari berganti oleh pagi. Hinata terbangun dari mimpinya. Sesaat gadis penyuka warna ungu gelap itu sempat melihat keadaan di sekeliling kamarnya untuk memastikan, apakah dia masih berada di dalam mimpi, karena mimpi yang dialaminya benar-benar nyata.

"Sepertinya yang ta-tadi itu memang hanya mimpi..." ucapnya pelan. Ada rasa lega, karena dia memang hanya berimpi tadi, akan tetapi ada juga suatu gurat kecewa dari suaranya. Yah, Hinata memang sempat berharap apa yang diimpikannya benar-benar suatu yang nyata.

Pandangan matanya kini tertuju ke arah sang boneka yang masih duduk dengan manis di atas meja belajar miliknya.

"Aka-_chan_..., apa tadi kau datang ke mimpiku?" Hinata menatap boneka itu, mengajaknya bicara, seolah boneka itu akan menjawab pertanyaan darinya saja.

Hening, tak ada balasan apa pun dari sang boneka meski Hinata sudah bertanya panjang-lebar pada sosok mati yang duduk bersebrangan dengan posisi tempat tidurnya.

"Hah..., sudahlah." Gadis indigo itu menghela napas, menyadari kekonyolannya yang bicara dengan benda mati.

Hinata menyingkap selimut tebal yang menyelimuti dirinya dan segera bangkit dari atas tempat tidur. Gadis itu meregangkan beberapa otot jari-jari tangannya ke depan, kemudian dengan cekatan ia melipat selimutnya kembali dengan rapih dan membetulkan sprei tempat tidurnya.

"Aku mau mandi dulu."

Setelah selesai merapihkan tempat tidurnya sendiri, Hinata beranjak mengambil handuk berwarna ungu muda dari lemari pakaiannya dan masuk ke kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarnya.

.

.

**15 menit kemudian**

Hinata yang sudah selesai mandi berjalan keluar dengan tubuh yang sudah terbalut oleh handuk. Ia melangkah ke depan lemari pakaiannya. Gadis itu mengambil pakaian dalamnya, juga sebuah kaos ungu muda dan celana pendek berwarna hitam.

Setelah selesai berpakaian dan menyisir rambut panjangnya, Hinata bergegas keluar kamar. Di hari libur begini, biasanya Hinata selalu melakukan bersih-bersih pada seluruh ruangan di rumahnya yang cukup besar itu, dibandingkan harus pergi keluar. Selain karena dia tidak tahu mau pergi kemana, Hinata juga tidak memiliki teman yang bisa dia ajak keluar.

Dengan langkah riang Hinata berlari ke arah ruangan dapur. Ia berencana untuk melakukan pembersihan pada ruangan itu terlebih dahulu. Sesaat setelah Hinata keluar dari kamar, ruangan itu tampak begitu sunyi, dan tiba-tiba muncul sesosok bayangan seorang gadis di tengah kamar Hinata. Sosok gadis berambut merah keemasan itu mengeluarkan aura hitam di sekeliling tubuhnya. Tak lama sosok itu menghilang kembali.

.

.

Saat ini Hinata sedang merapihkan dapur sambil bersenandung kecil. Tangan mungilnya bergerak dengan cekatan mencuci peralatan makan dan merendam sayuran ke dalam air segar. Hari ini ia berencana untuk memasak oseng sayur. Mumpung masih jam 5 pagi dan anggota penghuni lainnya belum pada bangun, termasuk Neji dan Hanabi yang masih tertidur pulas. Sementara di rumah utama pasti para pelayan sedang sibuk.

Hinata meletakkan satu-persatu peralatan makan yang ia cuci ke rak piring dengan hati-hati. Sementara itu di luar rumah ada dua orang pemuda yang sedang berdiri dan tampak ragu untuk memanggil sang penghuni rumah.

"Dipanggil, tidak?" seorang pemuda berambut pirang melirik ke arah temannya yang berdiri di sebelah, seolah meminta persetujuan.

"Tentu saja dipanggil," jawab temannya sambil mendengus, "cepat tekan bel rumahnya, _dobe_!" perintahnya kepada sang teman, yang tak lain adalah Naruto.

"Aku harap Neji tidak marah dibangunkan sepagi ini," balas Naruto sambil berdoa dalam hati, semoga setelah ini Neji tidak akan memakinya.

Pagi itu Naruto dan Sasuke, sengaja bertandang ke rumah Neji. Mereka, hari ini ada urusan penting dengan salah satu pemilik produk iklan makanan, dan rencananya mereka akan tekan kontrak hari ini sebagai persetujuan untuk menjadi _mascot_ dari iklan tersebut.

_Ting Tong! _

_Ting Tong!_

Naruto memencet bel pintu kediaman Hyuuga beberapa kali, tapi tak ada respon dari dalam.

"Hah, si Neji pasti masih molor!" Naruto menggerutu sebal sampai akhirnya dia menekan pintu bel terus berulang-ulang.

_Ting Tong! Ting Tong! Ting Tong! Ting Tong! Ting Tong!_

"Arrrgh, berisik Naruto!" Sasuke yang jadi pusing sendiri mendengar pintu bel dipencet berkali-kali oleh Naruto. Pemuda itu melempar _deathglare_ pada si pirang berisik, sementara Naruto membalasnya dengan sebuah cengiran tak berdosa.

"Habisnya, Neji lama!" Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya ke arah sang pintu yang belum terbuka juga.

Sementara di dalam Hinata yang sedang sibuk membersihkan dapur mendengar bel pintu rumahnya ditekan oleh seseorang dengan brutal.

"Iya-iya, aku dengar! Tu-tunggu sebentar!" balas Hinata dari dalam.

Gadis itu segera meletakkan sapu yang sedang dia pegang dan menuju ke arah luar ruangan dengan tergesa. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat di depannya muncul sesosok seorang gadis yang pernah dilihatnya di ruangan olahraga. Hinata benar-benar dibuat ketakutan oleh sosok itu. Wajahnya benar-benar pucat, seperti tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Manik _aquamarine_ itu menatap kosong ke arah Hinata, ditambah penampilannya yang lusuh membuat sosoknya semakin mengerikan.

"KYAAAAAAA!" Hinata berteriak sejadi-jadinya.

Ia berlari menerobos sosok yang muncul di depannya tanpa pikir panjang lagi. Langkahnya berderap cepat ke arah luar rumah dengan wajah panik dan ketakutan.

BRAKH!

Hinata membuka pintu rumahnya dengan kasar. Seakan lupa kalau ada seseorang yang sedang menunggu di depan pintu, gadis itu menerjang keluar, dan...

BRUKH!

Walhasil, Hinata sukses besar menubruk Sasuke yang sedang berdiri persis di depan pintu.

Hinata, Naruto, dan Sasuke (terlebih lagi Sasuke) sama-sama terkejut bukan kepalang dengan apa yang tengah terjadi. Untuk sesaat mereka hanya mampu terdiam, sama-sama mencerna dengan apa yang terjadi.

Naruto melihat kedua orang di hadapannya sambil berpelukan tak bisa menyembunyikan lagi semburat merah yang muncul pada kedua pipi di kulit _tan_-nya. Pasalnya Sasuke dan Hinata berada di jarak kurang dari 5 cm dengan ujung hidung yang saling bersentuhan satu sama lain.

Hinata gadis yang menubruk Sasuke dan saat ini sedang berada di atas tubuh pemuda itu hanya bisa berdiam diri kaku. Dia dapat merasakan hembusan napas pemuda itu dari jarak sedekat ini. Wajahnya merah padam saat menyadari betapa dekatnya jarak mereka kini. Sementara Sasuke sendiri bukannya tidak sadar dengan posisi mereka saat ini. Pemuda itu sedang mengatur napasnya sendiri. Ia dapat merasakan sesuatu yang begitu kenyal sedang menimpa dadanya sendiri, selain itu ini pertama kalinya ia berada dalam jarak sedekat ini dengan seorang gadis, dan Hinata, tanpa kacamata tebalnya terlihat begitu berbeda. Bagai dihipnotis, tangan Sasuke bergerak perlahan menyentuh helaian rambut indigo Hinata yang begitu halus.

Menyadari sentuhan yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke membuat Hinata segera tersadar. Gadis itu buru-buru bangkit dan menyingkir dari Sasuke sambil berkata, "ma-maaf, a-aku tidak sengaja. A-aku tidak tahu kalau ka-kau ada di de-depan pintu." Hinata mengambil jarak satu meter ke belakang, menjauhi Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke kembali berdiri dan dapat menguasai dirinya lagi. Tidak akan ia membiarkan satu orang pun, baik itu Naruto atau Hinata menyadari dirinya sempat terjerat oleh pesona indigo Hinata.

"Panggilkan Neji. Bilang aku dan Naruto menjemputnya." Sasuke memerintahkan Hinata dengan sikap angkuhnya lagi.

"A-aku akan me-memanggilkan Neji. Ka-kalian masuklah dulu." Seperti tak tersinggung dengan Sasuke, gadis itu mengangguk dan meminta keduanya untuk masuk. Hinata memang sudah terbiasa dengan sikap angkuh Sasuke, jadi dia tidak terlalu memasukkannya ke dalam hati.

"Naruto, panggil Sai suruh kemari." Tampaknya Sasuke memang sangat hobi memerintah orang lain.

Naruto hanya menggaruk kepala pirangnya dan bergegas pergi ke mobil mereka yang terparkir di depan untuk memanggil Sai.

...

Ketiga pemuda itu kini duduk di ruangan tamu kediaman Hyuuga, sementara Hinata pergi ke kamar Neji untuk membangunkan pemuda itu.

"Neji kebiasaan. Selalu dia yang paling sulit diajak berkumpul," gerutu Naruto memprotes Neji.

"Tapi untuk kali ini, kita memang datang kepagian dari rencana awal." Sai sepertinya tidak sependapat dengan Naruto, karena dalam hal ini Neji tak bisa disalahkan. Mereka datang lebih awal tanpa sepengetahuan pemuda itu.

"Kalau begitu salahkan Sasuke yang seenaknya memutuskan secara tiba-tiba!" Naruto kali ini melirik ke arah Sasuke yang langsung membalasnya dengan sebuah _deathglare_.

Menit demi menit mereka lalui dalam ruangan kosong itu sampai Naruto menguap bosan. Kemana Neji? Dia belum keluar juga? Lalu mana Hinata? Setidaknya gadis itu harus menemani mereka sebagai tamu! Siapa tahu gadis itu bisa ia kerjai untuk mengusir rasa bosannya.

Naruto benar-benar mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang terjebak dalam keheningan. Sasuke masih setia menunggu dalam diam. Sedangkan Sai tampak sudah tenggelam oleh buku horor yang sedang dibacanya.

"Arrghh, membosankan!" Naruto mengacak pelan rambutnya dan bersandar pada sofa ungu muda untuk menghilangkan rasa jengahnya.

Mata _sapphire_-nya menjelajah ke seluruh ruangan tamu yang didominasi oleh warna ungu dan putih. Tatapannya terhenti saat ia menangkap sosok bayangan dari sebuah kamar, yang seperti sedang mengintip ke arah mereka.

"Hei!" Naruto spontan berteriak dan berdiri.

Sai dan Sasuke sama-sama mengalihkan pandang ke arah teman pirang mereka dengan tatapan aneh.

"Aku melihat ada seseorang yang mengintip kita dari kamar itu!" Naruto menunjuk ke arah sebuah kamar yang terletak di atas. Sai dan Sasuke menatap ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Naruto.

"Siapa? Di sana tidak ada orang, kok." Sai memicing ke arah tersebut untuk memastikan perkataan Naruto.

"Aku yakin, tadi di sana ada orang!" Naruto bersikeras dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Hei, dia masih belum rabun, matanya masih sangat bagus dan bekerja dengan baik.

Akhirnya Naruto yang diliputi oleh rasa penasaran mengenai sosok yang mengintipnya tadi memutuskan untuk menghampiri kamar tersebut. Sai dan Sasuke yang juga penasaran mengekor di belakang pemuda penyuka segala jenis ramen itu.

.

.

Sesampainya di depan kamar yang kebetulan pintunya tidak ditutup, Naruto malah kebingungan. Pasalnya di dalam kamar itu tidak ada siapa-siapa, semuanya hening.

"Mana? Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sini!" Sai mempertanyakan ucapan Naruto sebelumnya dan menganggap pemuda itu hanya sedang berimajinasi. Mungkin faktor mereka bangun terlalu pagi, jadi Naruto masih terbawa mimpi? Entahlah, yang jelas kamar itu kosong, tidak ada siapa-siapa di dalamnya.

"Tadi aku benar-benar melihatnya! Masa kalian tidak percaya denganku?" Naruto tidak terima dianggap sebagai pembual dan masih ngotot.

"A-apa yang kalian be-bertiga lakukan di-di depan kamarku?" tanya sang pemilik kamar yang tak lain adalah Hinata.

Gadis itu kini tengah berdiri di belakang ketiganya dengan tatapan cemas saat menyadari ia lupa menutup pintu kamarnya. Ia khawatir ketiga pemuda itu sedang membuat rencana untuk merusak kamarnya.

"Jadi ini kamarmu? Hinata, apa di dalam kamarmu ada orang lain?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Tidak ada. Me-memangnya kenapa?" balas Hinata balik bertanya.

"Kau yakin? Boleh aku masuk untuk memeriksa?" Naruto benar-benar keras kepala. Dia masih tidak percaya meskipun sang pemilik kamar itu sendiri sudah mengatakan yang sejujurnya kalau di kamar itu tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi selain dirinya.

"U-untuk apa?" tanya Hinata yang jadi curiga dengan sikap Naruto. "Ka-kau tidak berniat untuk me-mengacak-acak ka-kamarku 'kan?" Hinata sempat berpikir kalau Naruto ingin berbuat iseng lagi padanya. Apalagi ada Sai dan juga Sasuke.

"Untuk apa aku berbuat hal sekonyol itu padamu, hah?" Naruto tidak suka dengan tatapan Hinata yang seperti mencurigainya.

"Sekonyol sa-saat dirimu mengacak-acak isi tasku dan me-membuang semua buku-buku milikku dari dalamnya," jawab Hinata dengan tenang, bahkan terkesan berani.

Sai, Sasuke dan Naruto sama-sama terkejut mendapati Hinata yang berani bicara seperti itu. Tak hanya mereka bertiga, bahkan Hinata sendiri juga tidak menyangka kalau ia punya keberanian untuk bicara seperti itu, dan dapat dipastikan ia akan mendapat masalah setelah ini.

"A-aku sudah membangunkan Ne-Neji, dan sekarang dia se-sedang mandi. Kuharap kalian kembali me-menunggunya di bawah." Dengan halus Hinata mengusir pemuda-pemuda itu dari kamarnya. Masa bodo dengan apa yang akan dilakukan ketiganya nanti. Dia hanya ingin kamarnya aman dari tangan-tangan tak bertanggung jawab.

"Ta-tapi aku..." Naruto benar-benar tidak tenang, dan masih penasaran dengan sosok yang ia lihat. Terlihat jelas sekali kalau pemuda itu enggan beranjak dari depan kamar Hinata.

Kedua bola mata _sapphire_ Naruto sempat menginvasi ke dalam ruangan kamar Hinata secara kilat, dan tatapannya tertuju pada sebuah boneka aneh (menurut Naruto) yang tengah duduk di atas meja belajar.

Ditatapnya sosok boneka mirip manusia itu dengan lamat dan fokus. Tak disangka sesuatu di luar dugaannya terjadi. Boneka yang dipandanginya tampak menyeringai seram ke arahnya.

BRUKH!

Naruto jatuh terduduk saking kagetnya. Tangannya gemetar sambil menunjuk ke arah sang boneka dan berkata, "bo-boneka itu barusan saja ter-tersenyum ke arahku." Sorot mata itu tak lepas dari sosok boneka milik Hinata.

Sai dan Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya dan sama-sama melihat ke arah boneka yang ditunjuk oleh Naruto. Tapi, lagi-lagi apa yang diucapkan Naruto tidak terbukti. Boneka itu tampak biasa saja dalam pandangan keduanya.

"Kau itu sedang mimpi, ya? Ayo cepat bangun!" Sasuke dengan kasar menarik kerah baju Naruto, menyuruhnya untuk cepat berdiri.

"A-aku mau menunggu di luar saja!" setelah berdiri, pemuda pirang itu buru-buru pergi dari dalam rumah.

"Ck, menyusahkan saja!" Sasuke berdecak kesal melihat kelakuan aneh Naruto pagi ini.

"Hinata, katakan pada Neji kalau kami menunggunya di luar." Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk menyusul Naruto yang pergi keluar. Hinata menatap kepergian ketiga pemuda itu dengan perasaan aneh.

...

Sementara di luar terjadi perdebatan antara Naruto, Sai dan Sasuke mengenai boneka yang tadi dilihat oleh Naruto.

"Kau itu apa-apaan sih? Kenapa bersikap aneh begitu?" Sasuke benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan Naruto, dan sempat berpikir kalau pemuda itu mabuk.

"Kalian tidak melihat? Boneka itu tersenyum kepadaku! Mengerikan sekali!" Naruto berusaha meyakinkan kedua temannya kalau yang dilihatnya bukanlah imajinasinya belaka. Senyuman boneka itu membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri seketika mengingatnya.

"Tapi boneka tadi sama sekali tidak tersenyum tadi! kau mengigau!" Sasuke tampaknya sudah habis kesabaran untuk menghadapi Naruto.

'_Apa yang dialami oleh Naruto sama seperti aku...' _Sai kembali teringat dengan perisitwa kemarin. Saat mata boneka itu mengedip ke arahnya.

"Sai, kenapa kau diam saja? Kau tadi melihatnya juga 'kan?" Naruto kali ini meminta pembelaan dari Sai.

"Maaf, Naruto, tapi aku tadi tidak melihat boneka itu tersenyum," balas Sai yang membenarkan Sasuke, kalau tidak ada hal aneh pada boneka itu tadi.

"Maaf aku terlambat," ucap Neji yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di antara mereka bertiga. Tampaknya mereka bertiga terlalu larut di dalam perdebatan sehingga tak menyadari kehadiran Neji di sana.

"Kalian bertiga, kenapa?" tanya pemuda bersurai panjang itu saat menyadari adanya ketegangan di antara ketiga temannya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Ayo masuk!" Sasuke bergegas masuk ke dalam mobil dan memutuskan untuk menghentikan pembahasan mereka.

Naruto masuk ke dalam mobil sambil merengut kesal. Kemudian disusul oleh Sai yang masuk ke dalam mobil sambil menghela napas, dan diikuti oleh Neji yang sekarang diliputi tanda-tanya besar, ada apa dengan ketiga temannya? Tapi Neji memutuskan untuk tidak mau bertanya apa-apa.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : T Rate/AU/Typo(s)/OOC (maybe)

Main Pair : SasukexHinata

Genres : Horror/Romance/Mystery/Friendship/Hurt-comfort/Angst

.

**Only Doll Still Doll**

Chapter 6

.

**Keesokan Harinya**

Esoknya, Hinata masuk ke sekolah seperti biasa. Walaupun kalau boleh memilih, dia masih ingin libur sehari lagi, karena rumah adalah satu-satunya tempat yang paling aman baginya. Dia bebas dari olokan, hinaan, serta kejahilan teman-temannya di sekolah mau pun di luar sekolah. Tapi biar bagaimana pun dia masih harus sekolah bukan? Semua itu demi cita-cita yang ingin diraihnya.

Di depan pintu gerbang sekolah, Hinata dapat melihat seorang pemuda berambut kuning dengan model jabrik yang khas anak muda pada jaman sekarang, tengah berdiri sambil bersandar pada pintu gerbang. Dilihat dari gerak-geriknya ia seperti sedang menunggu seseorang, dan rasanya Hinata sudah bisa menebak siapa yang ditunggu oleh pemuda pemilik senyuman lima jari itu.

"Selamat pagi, Naruto," sapanya begitu berjalan melewati pemuda itu. Hinata berusaha bersikap seramah dan sebaik mungkin padanya.

"Jangan pernah berpikir, dengan bersikap baik dan ramah kau terhindar dari hukuman!" balas Naruto dengan ketus.

"A-aku sa-sama sekali ti-tidak berpikiran se-seperti itu Na-Naruto." Hinata menggeleng. Dia sama sekali tidak setuju dengan dugaan Naruto, karena niatnya menyapa Naruto murni sebagai seorang teman, bukan karena hal lain.

"Terserah." Naruto mendengus angkuh, "pokoknya hari ini kau harus menjalani hukuman karena ucapanmu yang terlalu berani kemarin! Kau seharusnya tahu, kalau aku sangat tidak suka ditentang," ucap pemuda itu masih mengingat kejadian kemarin. Jujur saja Hinata terlalu berani dan harus diberi pelajaran, kalau tidak gadis itu bisa saja memberontak.

"Hu-hukuman apa?" Hinata mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tali tas miliknya dengan perasaan sedih.

Hati gadis itu meradang dan berpikir, kenapa sih, Naruto tidak membiarkannya begitu saja? Kenapa mereka suka seenaknya? Apa mereka tak pernah memikirkan perasaan Hinata sedikit pun saat mereka dengan semena-mena memberikannya hukuman atau memberinya perintah?

"Berlari 10 putaran keliling lapangan," jawab Naruto tanpa ekspresi sedikit pun.

"A-apa? Se-sepuluh putaran?" Hinata hanya bisa tercengang. Apa Naruto berniat membunuhnya? Jangankan 10 putaran, lari satu putaran saja dia sudah tidak kuat. Hukuman yang diberikan Naruto seperti hukuman mati untuknya.

"Kenapa? Kurang?" Naruto melirik sinis ke arah Hinata yang masih terdiam dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. Awas saja kalau gadis itu berani protes.

"Ti-tidak..., ha-hanya saja, setelah ini kau harus memanggil a-ambulan untukku, mau 'kan?" Hinata tersenyum miris ke arah Naruto.

Sepasang manik lavender itu menatap ke dalam _sapphire_ Naruto dengan pandangan yang begitu dalam, sarat akan sebuah makna. Kedua pancaran itu seolah-olah ingin berbicara kalau sang pemilik iris lembut itu tengah terluka.

'_Apa-apaan dia menatapku seperti ini?'_ Naruto merasa tidak nyaman saat melihat tatapan Hinata. Segurat rasa sesal menyusup masuk ke dalam hatinya.

Naruto menatap gadis cupu yang sering ia olok-olok berjalan memunggunginya dengan perlahan. Naruto kembali terngiang dengan ucapan Hinata barusan. Perkataan gadis itu seperti orang yang sudah mau mati saja. Naruto berdecak kesal dan menggerutu dalam hati, kenapa bisa-bisanya ia terlalu memikirkan perkataan Hinata tadi.

"Hey, tunggu!" Naruto akhirnya memanggil gadis itu.

"Ya-ya?" gadis itu menoleh ke arah dengan gugup. Jelas sekali ia ketakutan, seolah-olah Naruto hendak menerkamnya saja.

"Aku tidak mau sampai dikira tak berperasaan padamu, jadi hukumanmu aku kurangi jadi 4 putaran saja." Meski memasang wajah sok datar, tapi sebenarnya Naruto benar-benar memikirkan, bagaimana bila seandainya Hinata yang dasarnya lemah masuk rumah sakit gara-gara hukuman yang ia berikan. Masalahnya pasti bakalan runyam.

"..." untuk sesaat Hinata hanya terdiam sejenak dan memandang Naruto dengan dalam.

"A-apa?" Naruto merasa canggung ditatap seperti itu oleh Hinata dan entah kenapa dia merasakan sesuatu yang lain menggelitik dalam perutnya.

"Terima kasih, Na-Naruto," ucap gadis itu kemudian sambil tersenyum manis.

_Blush!_

Wajah Naruto langsung merah padam saat melihat senyuman itu terkembang pada bibir mungil Hinata.

Hinata membungkuk pada Naruto dan bergegas berbalik, berjalan menuju ke arah halaman depan sekolah, bersiap untuk melakukan hukumannya, meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berdiri diam di tempat dengan perasaan kalut tak terkontrol.

'_Sial! Kenapa Hinata bisa begitu manis saat tersenyum seperti itu?!'_

Pemuda pirang itu merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Dia sama sekali tak pernah menyangka kalau si gadis cupu, lemah, bodoh dan tak berguna bisa begitu menawan saat tersenyum dari jarak sedekat itu, dan kenapa juga dia baru menyadarinya.

.

.

Bola mata _sapphire_ itu bergulir menatap intens pada si gadis indigo yang sudah berlari setengah lapangan. Dalam diam diamatinya gerak-gerik gadis itu. Surai indigo panjang itu berkibar tatkala sang pemilik mahkota dengan warna gelap itu berlari.

Wajah Hinata mulai terlihat pucat dan kelelahan, padahal dia baru saja berlari satu putaran. Pada putaran kedua gadis itu mulai berlari tidak stabil. Langkahnya terhenti tiap beberapa langkah. Hinata membungkuk untuk mengambil napas dan baru berlari kembali. Naruto menghela napas, ternyata Hinata memang benar-benar lemah.

Kemudian, Naruto bergerak ke arah salah satu kantin kecil yang sejajar dengan ruangan guru. Ia membeli dua botol minuman, dan satu botol itu rencananya ingin ia berikan pada Hinata. Kalau dipikir-pikir gadis itu kasihan juga.

Sementara itu di depan gerbang sekolah tampak ada beberapa orang yang berasal dari salah satu perusahaan produk kecantikan ternama di Konoha sedang berdiri di luar. Ketiga orang itu kelihatannya ragu-ragu untuk menjejakan kaki ke dalam.

"Gawat, nih. Kayaknya kita telat 10 menit dari perjanjian," ucap seorang wanita berambut hitam sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, kebingungan.

"Kita 'kan hanya terlambat 10 menit, aku rasa tidak masalah," timpal seorang gadis lain yang rambutnya dikepang satu dengan poni rata, menatap bingung pada seniornya. Kenapa telat 10 menit saja diributkan begini, seolah-olah seperti suatu masalah yang sangat besar.

"Kau itu masih baru, jadi belum tahu apa-apa," sambar pria berkacamata hitam di belakangnya, "Ino itu suka marah kalau sampai telat datang dari waktu yang telah dijanjikan, dan kau tahu? Dia kalau marah benar-benar menyeramkan! Kau akan habis dimaki-maki, seolah di depannya kau tidak memiliki harga diri!" laki-laki itu menceritakan bagaimana kelakuan Ino, model remaja yang namanya sudah melambung tinggi sejak beberapa bulan lalu berkat drama musikal yang sempat dibintanginya bersama dengan Sasuke kala itu.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kita masih memintanya untuk kerja sama? Kenapa tidak cari model lain saja?" gadis berkepang itu merasa marah dengan penjelasan seniornya yang bernama Aoba tadi. heran, kenapa model dengan watak buruk begitu masih digunakan dan mereka harus mengemis untuknya.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain. Tsunade-_sama_ menginginkan dia untuk jadi model dalam produk ini demi penjualan!" Shizune, hanya bisa menghela napas mengingat Tsunade, sang pemilik produk sudah mewanti-wanti kalau dia hanya mau Yamanaka Ino yang menjadi model dalam produk iklannya.

"Hah..." Aoba, dan gadis berkepang itu menghela napas pasrah sambil menatap ke arah dalam gedung sekolah dari balik pintu gerbang.

Sesaat, begitu ketiganya memandang ke arah bagian dalam gedung. Mereka menangkap sosok Hinata yang sedang berlari terengah-engah di tengah lapangan. Satu hal pendapat mereka mengenai sosok yang berlari itu adalah, gadis tersebut memiliki rambut yang indah.

"Apa kalian satu pemikiran denganku?" tanya Shizune kepada dua rekannya secara tiba-tiba.

"Tapi apa tidak apa-apa membatalkan janji dengan Ino dan meminta gadis itu menggantikannya?" tanya si gadis berkepang, Tsubaki dengan cemas.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Lagipula kita baru melakukan perjanjian pertemuan saja 'kan? Belum tekan kontrak!" Shizune mengibaskan tangannya dan merasa tak ada yang salah dengan keputusan untuk mengganti Ino. "Aku yakin gadis itu bisa diandalkan!" mata wanita yang baru menginjak usia 21 tahun itu berbinar saat menatap Hinata.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi? Ayo masuk dan temui gadis itu!" Aoba tampak bersemangat dan sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk menemui calon model mereka yang baru.

.

.

Ketiga orang itu bergegas masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah dan langsung menghampiri Hinata yang masih berlari di tengah lapangan dengan keringat yang sudah bercucuran dari pelipis dan keningnya.

"Permisi, apa kami bisa mengganggu sebentar?" Shizune melakukan pendekatan kepada Hinata dan menyapanya dengan ramah.

"E-eh? I-iya a-a-ada apa?" tanya Hinata yang kaget dan langsung menoleh ke belakang.

"Boleh kami bertanya? Apa kau sedang menjalani hukuman dari guru?" tanyanya agak khawatir saat melihat Hinata yang sejak tadi berlari mengelilingi lapangan. Jangan-jangan gadis itu sedang dihukum karena datang terlambat? Meskipun saat itu hari masih terlalu pagi untuk ukuran jam masuk sekolah.

"Se-se-sebenarnya tidak..., a-aku hanya sedang o-olahraga pa-pagi saja...," jawab Hinata menutupi keadaan yang sebenarnya.

"Bagus! Kalau begitu kami tidak mengganggu!" Shizune bersorak girang. Hinata mengerutkan kening melihat tingkah wanita itu. Apa yang membuatnya bisa begitu senang?

"Kami ingin bicara denganmu mengenai sesuatu. Bisa kemari sebentar?" tanpa permisi lagi, Shizune menarik Hinata ke pinggir lapangan.

Hinata tak bisa menolak ajakan orang-orang itu. Anggap saja kedatangan mereka bertiga seperti malaikat penolong untuknya yang memang sudah tak kuat berlari lagi. Ia memang butuh istirahat sejenak. Sementara itu Naruto tampak mengamati dari kejauhan.

"Sebelumnya perkenalkan, namaku Shizune, dan mereka Tsubaki, juga Aoba." Wanita dengan model rambut pendek itu memperkenalkan diri serta rekan-rekannya kepada Hinata. "Kami dari salah satu perusahaan produk kecantikan terbesar di Konoha, dan kami mau menawarimu untuk menjadi model pada produk kami." Shizune mengungkapkan keinginannya pada Hinata.

"Ka-kalian ingin a-aku jadi model untuk pro-produk kalian?" Hinata kaget bukan main. Dirinya ditawari untuk membintangi sebuah iklan dari produk ternama? Apakah dia sedang bermimpi?

"A-apa kalian ti-tidak salah? Ma-maksudku..., apa kalian yakin? Co-coba kalian lihat aku ba-baik-baik." Hinata tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya, dan meminta ketiga orang itu untuk berpikir dua kali.

"Tentu saja kami tidak salah pilih!" Shizune kelihatannya sudah yakin dan mantap sekali. Kedua orang lainnya mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Shizune.

"Itu benar! Kami sangat yakin sekali padamu..., maaf, kalau boleh tahu, siapa namamu?" saking senangnya, mereka bertiga sampai lupa menanyakan nama dari calon model mereka.

"Na-namaku Hinata Hyu-Hyuuga," jawab Hinata sambil sedikit membungkuk sopan.

"Wah, jadi kau masih keturunan dari keluarga Hyuuga?" Tsubaki tampaknya sudah sangat mengenal sepak terjang keluarga Hyuuga yang begitu terkenal dalam usaha bisnisnya di Konoha. Katakanlah dia adalah _fans_ keluarga Hyuuga. Matanya berbinar-binar menatap Hinata, seolah gadis itu adalah sebuah harta karun tersembunyi yang baru ditemukannya.

"Kalau begitu pilihan kami memang tidak salah! Apalagi kau memang memiliki kualitas rambut yang panjang, tebal dan berkilau!" Shizune terlihat puas dan bangga dengan instingnya untuk memilih Hinata. Tangannya membelai rambut indah Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Te-terima kasih a-atas pujiannya." Hinata menunduk karena ini pertama kalinya ada orang yang memberikan pujian terhadap dirinya, meskipun yang dipuji hanya karena rambutnya saja.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Kau mau 'kan menjadi model kami?" tanya Shizune penuh harap.

Hinata diam, berpikir sejenak mengenai tawaran dadakan yang datang kepadanya. Jujur saja dia merasa tidak percaya diri untuk membintangi suatu produk ternama, apakah dia pantas untuk tampil di televisi? Tapi kesempatan ini sangat langka sekali bagi Hinata, dan dia ingin membuktikan pada semua orang kalau dia mampu dan bukan hanya sekedar samsak _bullying_ di sekolah yang tidak berguna.

"Ba-baiklah, a-aku menerima ta-tawaran kalian." Hinata akhirnya membuat keputusan. Gadis itu mengangguk mantap untuk menerima tawaran tersebut. Yah, ini adalah langkah awalnya untuk melakukan suatu perubahan dalam hidupnya.

"Yeay! Terima kasih, Hinata-_chan_!" Shizune yang terlalu senang langsung memeluk Hinata.

"Ti-tidak..., se-seharunya aku yang terima kasih...," balas Hinata dengan perasaan senang sekaligus haru. Ini pertama kalinya ada orang lain yang menghargai dirinya seperti ini. Ketiga orang yang datang padanya tidak mengklaim, men-_judge_ apalagi menghinanya. Apalagi Shizune yang sampai mau memeluknya, di mana orang lain biasanya menatap jijik ke arah dirinya.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo kita pergi sekarang!" Shizune dengan rasa antusiasme tinggi segera menarik Hinata.

"Se-sekarang?" tanya Hinata kaget. Jujur saja, kalau harus pergi sekarang ia merasa belum siap.

"Tentu saja sekarang! Kau tidak usah khawatir, nanti di sana semua kru akan membantumu!" Shizune meyakinkan Hinata setelah melihat keraguan yang terpancar dari gerak-gerik gadis itu.

"Kita harus cepat, karena semua orang sudah menunggu. Aku juga sudah menghubungi Sasuke dan dia sedang dalam perjalanan ke lokasi," timpal Aoba dan membuat Hinata sukses terbelalak. Apa dia tak salah dengar? Sasuke juga akan ada di sana?

"Sa-Sa-Sasuke?" Hinata berusaha mati-matian untuk merangkai kalimat yang tepat, tapi pada akhirnya dia hanya bisa melontarkan satu kata terbata dengan nada tanya pada ketiga orang itu.

"Ah, ya benar juga kami lupa menjelaskan padamu." Shizune melepaskan tangan Hinata. Wanita itu berbalik sambil menepuk keningnya sendiri, kenapa dia sampai lupa memberi penjelasan pada calon modelnya itu. "Nanti, kau akan membintangi sebuah produk _shampoo_ dan Sasuke akan menjadi pasanganmu," ucapnya menjelaskan perihal keberadaan Sasuke di sana.

"A-a-apa?" Tak cukup terkejut dengan kenyataan dia diajak bermain dalam suatu iklan produk kecantikan, sekarang dia mendengar fakta yang lebih mengejutkan lagi. Sasuke, pemuda sadis yang selalu mem-_bully_ dirinya akan menjadi pasangannya nanti?

"Tanyanya nanti saja setelah sampai di lokasi. Sekarang kita harus sampai di sana sebelum Tsunade-_sama _marah!" Shizune terlihat agak merinding saat membayangkan kemarahan Tsunade yang cukup ganas kalau sampai mereka telat.

Hinata tak bisa berbuat banyak. Ia pasrah ditarik oleh Shizune menuju ke arah luar gedung. Sementara Naruto yang memang sejak tadi memperhatikan mereka akhirnya maju untuk mencari tahu, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa mereka sampai menarik-narik Hinata, dan kenapa gadis itu terlihat kaget begitu.

"Hei, kalian mau membawa Hinata kemana?" tanya pemuda itu dengan datar, namun pandangannya tak lepas dari sosok Hinata yang terlihat cemas, berdiri di belakang Shizune.

"Selamat pagi, Naruto-_san_! Pagi ini kami berencana untuk membawa gadis itu ke lokasi syuting!" Shizune dengan bersemangat memperkenalkan Hinata sebagai model iklan baru mereka.

"Apa Naruto-_san_ mengenalnya?" tanya Aoba sambil menepuk kedua pundak Hinata.

"Kami..., teman sekelas," ucap Naruto dengan sedikit canggung dan terlihat tidak yakin.

"Itu bagus! Kalau begitu kami bisa minta tolong kepadamu!" sambar Shizune dengan sumringah, sementara Naruto hanya mampu mengernyit tak mengerti. "Tolong sampaikan pada guru kalian kalau hari ini Hinata absen, karena kami mengajaknya untuk menjadi bintang iklan produk kami!" ujar Shizune menjelaskan perihal niatan mereka terhadap Hinata.

"Apa? Menjadikan Hinata model?" saat itu bukan hanya Naruto saja yang kaget, tapi Shion yang kebetulan lewat dan mendengarnya ikut terperangah tak percaya.

"Ah, kami harus pergi sekarang, ayo Hinata!"

Akhirnya ketiga orang tersebut pergi bersama dengan Hinata. Naruto dan Shion sama-sama masih terpaku di tempat, antara percaya dan tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan.

"A-aku harus memberitahukan Ino!" ucap Shion setelah sadar dari rasa keterkejutannya. Segera gadis itu berlari menuju ke kelas.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>AN : Spoiler next chapter. Alasan di balik sikap Sasuke kepada Hinata terkuak.**  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : T Rate/AU/Typo(s)/OOC (maybe)/Hinata-centric

Main Pair : SasukexHinata

Genres : /Romance/Mystery/Horror/Friendship/Hurt-comfort/Angst

.

**Only Doll Still Doll**

Chapter 7

.

Hinata sampai di sebuah gedung yang begitu megah. Gadis itu menatap takjub pada isi gedung tersebut yang tampak seperti sebuah istana pada abad jaman pertengahan dengan nuansa Eropa. Matanya benar-benar dimanjakan oleh pemandangan yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Shizune membawa gadis itu ke dalam ruangan milik Tsunade, sang kepala perusahaan yang ruangannya terletak pada lantai atas. Hinata berjalan mengikuti langkah Shizune dengan perasaan gugup yang luar biasa.

"Kau tenang saja." Tiba-tiba saja Aoba yang sedari tadi memerhatikan Hinata menepuk pundak kecil gadis itu. "Tsunade-_sama_ itu pada dasarnya adalah orang baik. Percayalah, semua pasti akan baik-baik saja!" ucapnya memberikan semangat dan keyakikan pada Hinata.

"Te-terima kasih," balas Hinata sambil tersenyum tipis kepada Aoba.

"Jangan khawatir! Aku berani jamin Tsunade-_sama_ pasti akan sangat menyukaimu!" sambar Shizune yang terlihat begitu yakin.

Hinata berjalan di sepanjang lorong bersama dengan Shizune dan dua orang lainnya menuju lurus ke depan. Tepat pada ujung lorong itu dapat terlihat sebuah ruangan. Kemungkinan besar ruangan itulah di mana orang yang bernama Tsunade itu berada. Jantung Hinata semakin berdebar kencang setiap dia melangkah. Ada perasaan takut bercampur dengan rasa antusias. Ini pertama kalinya dia diajak untuk bertemu dengan orang penting seperti ini.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai." Keempat orang itu kini berdiri tepat di depan pintu ruangan yang terbuat dari kayu jati asli dan memiliki ukiran burung kenari yang terpahat indah pada pintu tersebut.

"Hinata, apa kau sudah siap?" Shizune melirik ke arah Hinata yang berdiri tepat di sebelahnya.

"I-iya, a-aku sudah siap!" Hinata mengepalkan sebelah tangannya dengan kuat di depan dada.

"Baiklah, ayo kita masuk ke dalam." Shizune tersenyum lebar saat melihat tekad Hinata.

Wanita yang memakai kemeja serta rok mini berwarna hitam itu segera membuka pintu ruangan tersebut secara perlahan-lahan. Sedikit demi sedikit bagian dalam ruangan terlihat oleh sepasang manik lavender Hinata yang menyiratkan rasa keingintahuan saat mencuri pandang ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Dia hanya ingin tahu seperti apa rupa dan wujud ruangan milik seseorang yang memiliki perusahaan besar di Konoha. Apakah ruangan milik Hiashi, ayahnya juga sama seperti ruangan milik Tsunade?

Begitu pintu terbuka lebar Hinata menangkap sosok seorang wanita cantik tengah berdiri di dalam ruangan sedang menatap ke arah mereka. Kedua manik amber itu menyorot langsung ke arah Shizune dan dirinya.

"Masuklah ke dalam Shizune," perintah wanita itu, "apa kau sudah membawa Yamanaka Ino kemari?" tanyanya kemudian begitu rombongan Shizune masuk ke dalam.

Kedua mata itu bergulir, menatap Shizune, Aoba, Tsubaki, dan Hinata satu-persatu dengan tatapan intens. Sesaat kemudian matanya tertuju pada Hinata dan mengamati gadis itu dari ujung kepala sampai ke ujung kaki. Aneh, itulah kata yang terucap dalam batinnya saat melihat penampilan Hinata. Sebagai remaja, gadis itu terlihat sangat kuno, dengan pakaian seragam sekolah yang terlalu memenuhi syarat, kacamata tebal yang menutupi hampir sebagian wajahnya. Hinata yang diperhatikan hanya bisa tertunduk dengan perasaan canggung.

"Aku tak melihat Ino di sini. Di mana dia?" pandangan wanita itu kini beralih ke Shizune dan menanyakan perihal Ino yang tidak datang bersamanya.

"Tsunade-_sama_ tenang saja! Kita bahkan mendapatkan yang jauh lebih baik dari Ino!" Shizune dengan bangga memperkenalkan Hinata pada Tsunade. Dia memegang kedua bahu kecil Hinata dan mendorongnya sedikit maju ke depan agar Tsunade dapat melihatnya lebih jelas.

"Dia?" Tsunade mengernyit sambil menatap Hinata. "Apa kau tidak salah? Kau membawanya untuk menggantikan Ino?" nada suara Tsunade terdengar meninggi, "Gadis ini bukanlah apa-apa bila dibandingkan dengan Ino!"

Hinata langsung tertunduk lesu begitu mendengar perkataan Tsunade. Harapannya hancur untuk melangkah maju ke depan. Sepertinya Tsunade tidak menyukainya dan tetap menginginkan Ino sebagai model untuk produknya.

"Hmph..." Shizune mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada bahu Hinata. "Apa Anda tidak bisa melihatnya?" tanya Shizune dengan nada sarkastik pada Tsunade.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tsunade tak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan asistennya itu.

"Hinata, coba kau maju ke sini dan berputarlah." Shizune meminta Hinata untuk maju selangkah lagi ke depan.

Meski tak mengerti kenapa Shizune menyuruhnya seperti itu, Hinata tetap melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh wanita itu tanpa banyak protes. Dengan ragu Hinata melangkah maju dan berputar, seperti dengan yang diminta Shizune.

"Su-sudah..." Hinata berhenti sesaat setelah berputar sambil menatap ke arah Shizune.

"Apa Anda tadi sudah melihatnya, Tsunade-_sama_?" Shizune malah melemparkan pandangan ke arah Tsunade yang saat ini tampak menyeringai. Wanita itu bersikap, seolah-olah dia baru saja menemukan sesuatu yang berharga.

"Kerja bagus, Shizune," ucap wanita itu yang terdengar puas. "Sekarang bawa dia ke ruangan tunggu. Aoba segera panggilkan kru untuk bersiap-siap, dan Tsubaki, bantu aku mencari kostum, lalu kau Shizune, kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan pada gadis itu." Tsunade tiba-tiba saja jadi bersemangat, dan hal itu membuat Hinata bingung.

"Apa ini artinya a-aku diterima...?" tanya Hinata sambil melirik ke arah Shizune dan Tsunade secara bergantian.

"Tentu saja, kau sangat memenuhi syarat! Maaf atas sikapku sebelumnya. Aku harap kau tidak memasukkannya ke dalam hati." Tsunade lah yang menjawab pertanyaan Hinata dengan cepat. Wanita itu tampak bahagia.

"Syukurlah...," ucap Hinata yang secara spontan langsung bernapas lega karena ketakutannya akan penolakan Tsunade tidak terjadi.

"Ayo, Hinata. Ikut aku!" Shizune segera mengajak Hinata keluar dari ruangan itu.

Sesaat setelah Shizune dan Hinata berjalan keluar, Aoba, Tsubaki, juga Tsunade sendiri ikut menyusul keluar tepat di belakang keduanya. Mereka semua pasti mau segera melaksanakan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. Diam-diam Hinata menaruh rasa kekaguman pada Tsunade. Meskipun dia merupakan kepala perusahaan, namun wanita itu tidak tanggung-tanggung dalam pekerjaan. Dia bahkan bersedia untuk turun tangan sendiri dan membantu _staff_ lainnya.

...

Shizune membawa Hinata ke ruangan yang terletak satu lantai di bawah ruangan milik Tsunade. Ruangan itu memiliki pintu berwarna hitam dan bagian dalam ruangan dapat terlihat jelas dari luar, karena dinding pada ruangan itu diganti dengan kaca bening.

Pada ruangan itu Hinata dapat melihat ada seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk menunggu pada sofa hitam sambil membuka-buka sebuah koran. Pemuda itu tak lain adalah Sasuke. Sepertinya dia sudah berada di dalam sana sejak tadi. Mendadak saja Hinata jadi merasa tegang begitu mengetahui ada Sasuke di dalam sana. Ada rasa takut, tapi dia tak bisa mundur lagi, karena ini sudah menjadi pilihannya untuk menerima tawaran sebagai model.

"Masuklah, Hinata." Shizune membuka pintu hitam tersebut. "Tunggulah sebentar di sini. aku mau melakukan beberapa persiapan dan akan segera kembali," ucapnya meminta Hinata untuk menunggu sebentar di dalam.

"Hinata?" Sasuke yang menyadari kehadiran Hinata langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap tak percaya ke arah ambang pintu.

"Oh, iya. Kami belum sempat menginformasikan padamu kalau kami mengganti pemeran wanita yang seharusnya diperankan oleh Ino, kini diganti oleh Hinata." Shizune menjelaskan perihal keberadaan Hinata di sana sebagai pengganti Ino kepada Sasuke.

"Apa kau tidak salah? Dia menggantikan peran Ino?" Sasuke benar-benar tak percaya dengan kebenaran ini.

"Tentu. Apa ada yang salah?" tanya Shizune dengan heran kenapa Sasuke kelihatan terkejut sekali saat mendengar peran Ino diambil alih oleh Hinata.

"Dia itu..." Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi Sasuke tidak meneruskan ucapannya."Ah, tidak. Kita lihat apa saja yang bisa dilakukannya nanti," ucapnya kemudian sambil tersenyum meremehkan ke arah Hinata.

"Oh..., ya sudah," balas Shizune sambil memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. Dia bingung dengan sikap Sasuke yang agak aneh. "Aku yakin kalau Hinata pasti bisa menjalani perannya dengan baik." Wanita itu melemparkan senyuman kepada Hinata.

"Aku akan berusaha!" Hinata mengangguk mantap. Dia tak ingin mengecewakan Shizune yang sudah begitu percaya kepadanya, juga Tsunade yang telah memberikannya kesempatan.

Selepas pembicaraan singkat itu, Shizune beranjak meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, dan tak lupa tentunya untuk menutup pintu ruangan, meninggalkan dua insan berbeda jenis kelamin yang kurang akur itu di dalam.

.

.

Hinata bergerak sedikit demi sedikit mendekati sofa. Oh, ayolah, dia ingin sekali duduk. Sedari tadi berjalan dan diseret-seret oleh Shizune membuatnya kepayahan. Setidaknya sebelum semua kegiatan dimulai, ia ingin istirahat sejenak dan merasakan sofa empuk di dalam ruangan itu.

Sementara itu Sasuke tampak kembali berkutat membaca koran yang sedang ia pegang, meskipun sebenarnya dia diam-diam mengamati pergerakan Hinata. Tatapan _onyx_ itu begitu tajam memandang Hinata, bukan, lebih tepatnya ke arah 'sesuatu' yang hanya bisa dilihat olehnya.

Satu langkah lagi gadis itu berhasil mendaratkan tubuhnya di atas sofa hitam tersebut. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja Shizune datang dan membuat Hinata tersentak kaget, membuatnya tak jadi duduk, dan malah kembali berdiri sambil menatap Shizune yang kelihatan tengah kebingungan.

"A-ada apa, Shizune-_san_? Bukankah tadi kau bilang mau mengambil persiapan?" tanya Hinata yang heran melihat Shizune yang belum ada 5 menit keluar sudah kembali lagi masuk ke ruangan.

"Akan lebih gampang kalau kau ikut langsung saja, ayo Hinata!" Shizune, seperti biasa langsung menarik tangan Hinata sebelum gadis itu sempat merespon, dan Hinata seperti yang sudah-sudah, hanya pasrah ditarik-tarik oleh Shizune.

Kedua gadis itu dengan cepat menghilang dari hadapan Sasuke. Pemuda itu mendengus. Ia melipat kembali koran yang dibacanya dan meletakkannya di atas meja, kemudian ia bangkit dari posisi duduknya, berdiri tegap dengan tatapan mata yang memicing ke tengah ruangan tersebut.

"Sebenarnya siapa kau? Sejak tadi aku melihatmu terus mengikuti Hinata." Sasuke kini terlihat sedang berbicara sendiri di tengah ruangan kosong itu.

Tidak, pemuda itu sedang tidak gila atau pun sedang ngelindur. Saat ini dia sedang berbicara pada sosok pemuda yang hanya bisa dilihatnya seorang diri. Sosok pemuda itu terlihat berlumuran darah pada bagian wajahnya, membuat rupa sang sosok menjadi agak samar, yang jelas sosok itu berpenampilan persis seperti boneka yang dibawa Hinata beberapa waktu lalu saat ia mengantarkan gadis itu pulang.

"Kenapa kau mengikuti Hinata? Kau bukan hantu, juga bukan manusia. Katakan, siapa dirimu!?" dengan nada suara yang memerintah, Sasuke menuntut penjelasan dari sosok yang dilihatnya.

"Heh..." Sosok itu tak menjawab, pun tak bergeming. Sosoknya hanya menyeringai dengan aneh menanggapi pertanyaan dari Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tahu mahkluk apa sebenarnya kau ini, tapi..." Sasuke berbicara dengan nada yang mengancam, "kalau kau masih terus menguntit Hinata, aku akan membakarmu!" seketika kedua bola mata kelam Sasuke berubah warna menjadi merah yang terang menyala.

Dari kekuatan mata Sasuke, muncul api pada ruangan tersebut yang mengelilingi sosok pemuda itu. Api berwarna biru itu berkobar mengunci sang mahkluk pada tengahnya. Yah, selama ini Sasuke menyembunyikan kekuatannya yang mampu melihat mahkluk tak kasat mata dan memiliki kekuatan untuk memusnahkan roh, meskipun saat ini dia tak yakin dapat melenyapkan mahkluk yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya ini atau tidak.

"Aku sama sekali tidak menduga kau memiliki kekuatan api suci." Akhirnya sosok itu bicara juga pada Sasuke.

"Aku perintahkan padamu untuk pergi dari Hinata!" tukas Sasuke dengan tegas.

"Aku tidak mau," jawab sosok itu dengan jelas menolak perintah Sasuke. Tampaknya kekuatan api suci yang dimiliki Sasuke tak cukup membuatnya untuk merasa takut.

"Cih! Kau keras kepala!" Sasuke mendecih kesal saat mendapati sosok yang ada di hadapannya ternyata sangat keras kepala.

Sosok tak kasat mata yang ada di depannya berbeda dari mahkluk-mahkluk 'lain' yang biasa berkeliaran dan mengikuti Hinata, yang dengan satu kali gertak mereka akan langsung lari kocar-kacir segera menjauhi sang gadis. Tapi mahkluk yang satu ini sangat berbeda, dia bahkan masih bisa terlihat santai meskipun telah dikelilingi oleh api suci.

"Kalau kau masih tak mau pergi dari Hinata, aku akan segera melenyapkanmu!" ancaman Sasuke tentu tak main-main. Dia bersiap untuk membakar sosok tersebut.

"Kalau kau menghancurkanku, maka Hinata akan mati." Seketika Sasuke menghentikan aksinya. Dia kembali menjadi normal dan api suci yang tadi mengelilingi mahkluk itu lenyap seketika.

"Apa maksudmu Hinata akan mati? Kau jangan main-main!" tampak jelas raut kekhawatiran tergambar pada paras rupawan pemuda bermata kelam itu.

Sasuke selama ini bersikap acuh dan sadis pada Hinata karena selama ini dia merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran mahkluk-mahkluk lain yang sering sekali mengikuti Hinata. Jujur saja, berada dekat dengan Hinata membuatnya tak nyaman, dan dia heran, bagaimana seorang Hinata bisa membawa belasan mahkluk dari dunia lain itu? Seolah-olah dirinya adalah sebuah magnet yang mampu menarik para roh untuk menempel padanya. Secara diam-diam, tanpa sepengetahuan gadis itu tentunya, Sasuke mengusir para roh yang sering mengikutinya. Selain hal tersebut, Sasuke merasa agak kesal, karena Hinata adalah satu-satunya gadis yang terlihat tidak tertarik pada dirinya.

"Mulai sekarang, aku yang akan menjaga Hinata-_hime_ sebagai balas budiku karena dia telah menyelamatkanku. Kau tidak perlu repot-repot lagi untuk menjaganya, Sasuke Uchiha." Ucapan dari sosok itu malah membuat hati Sasuke panas. Seolah ingin menyatakan kalau hanya dia yang mampu menjaga Hinata, tak ada lagi yang bisa melakukannya.

Setelah berbicara seperti itu, sosoknya pun lenyap dari pandangan Sasuke hanya dalam sekejap mata. Pemuda raven itu langsung meraung kesal sendirian di dalam ruangan. Dia benar-benar merasa ditantang oleh perkataan tersebut. Tapi dia tak akan tinggal diam. Dia pasti akan menyelidiki identitas sosok tersebut, juga maksud dari ucapannya yang mengatakan kalau Hinata akan mati.

Disaat Sasuke sedang memikirkan kejadian tadi, tiba-tiba pintu ruangan terbuka. Sosok Hinata muncul dari balik pintu memasuki ruangan dan sosok gadis itu benar-benar membuat Sasuke terperangah sampai kehabisan kata-kata untuk mengungkapkannya.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>AN : Saya sengaja menyempatkan diri untuk update sebelum imlek, takutnya bakalan lebih sibuk lagi (untuk beberapa hari ke depan) dari hari ini. Semoga penjelasan atas sikap Sasuke di sini terjawab.**  
><strong>

**T**

**H**

**A**

**N**

**K**

**S**

For support and review.


	9. Chapter 9

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : T Rate/AU/Typo(s)/OOC (maybe)/Hinata-centric/Dark ending

Main Pair : SasukexHinata

Genres : Romance/Mystery/Horror/Friendship/Hurt-comfort/Angst

.

**Only Doll Still Doll**

Chapter 8

.

"Sa-Sasuke? Ke-kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" Hinata, gadis yang baru saja masuk itu langsung merasa tidak enak saat melihat pandangan Sasuke yang tertuju ke arahnya tanpa berkedip sedikit pun.

"Tidak apa-apa Hinata. Aku yakin saat ini dia pasti sedang mengagumi dirimu!" sambar Shizune dari arah belakang sambil terkekeh.

"Hn." Sasuke dengan cepat menguasai dirinya lagi.

Memang diakuinya Hinata benar-benar terlihat berbeda dari biasanya. Gadis itu tampak begitu memikat dengan rambut panjang yang dibiarkan terurai lepas dan mengenakan sebuah balutan _dress_ hitam bertali tipis memperlihatkan kedua bahu mungilnya, dan dengan V-_neck collar_ yang tidak terlalu rendah, menampilkan Hinata tetap pada kepribadiannya yang sopan, serta bagian bawahnya dengan model _skirt _selutut, membuatnya tampak manis.

"_Jatuh cinta, eh?"_ sosok pemuda berambut merah itu kembali muncul tepat di samping Hinata, sedang tertawa mengejek ke arah Sasuke.

'_Sialan!'_ Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati.

_"Aku bisa mendengarmu Sasuke."_ Sosok itu terkekeh mentertawakan Sasuke.

"Baiklah, aku akan meninggalkan kalian berdua di sini untuk menyiapkan _stage_," kata Shizune yang kemudian berjalan keluar meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

.

.

Di dalam ruangan itu hanya tersisa Hinata dan Sasuke saja. Suasana canggung menyeliputi keduanya. Sasuke yang biasanya suka memerintah sekarang hanya diam. Pemuda itu menyibukkan diri dengan berbagai macam buku yang bisa ditemukan dari tumpukan majalah dan koran yang tertumpuk rapih di atas meja.

Hinata akhirnya duduk di sana, mencoba untuk menyamankan diri. Dia hanya bisa diam sambil memainkan jemari-jemari mungilnya untuk menghilangkan rasa grogi.

"Apa kau bisa duduk lebih jauh lagi dariku, Hinata?" Sasuke menatap dingin ke arah Hinata.

"Ba-baiklah, Sasuke..." Hinata menurut. Gadis itu langsung menggeser posisi duduknya agar lebih menjauh dari posisi duduknya Sasuke.

Hinata benar-benar tak mengerti kenapa Sasuke terlihat begitu tak menyukai kehadirannya. Apa yang salah dari dirinya? Selama ini dia mencoba untuk berlaku baik pada pemuda itu dan selalu melakukan apa yang disuruh olehnya tanpa banyak protes, dengan harapan suatu saat Sasuke mau berteman dengannya.

"_Kau itu bodoh, Sasuke. Apa kau tidak takut sikapmu pada Hinata akan __**melukainya**__? Buang semua ego dalam dirimu itu."_ Sasuke dapat mendengar suara sosok itu berada dekat dengannya.

Pemuda itu melirik ke samping dan mendapati mahkluk yang tadi ada di samping Hinata kini berpindah tepat di sebelahnya, sedang duduk sambil menyunggingkan seringai tipis. Jujur, Sasuke merasa sangat risih dengan keberadaan mahkluk itu di dekatnya. Rasanya ia ingin segera pergi jauh-jauh dari sana.

"Menjauh dariku!" Sasuke berteriak dengan nada suara yang tinggi kepada sosok mahkluk berkepala merah itu.

Namun, ucapan pemuda itu disalah artikan oleh Hinata. Gadis itu tersentak kaget dan berpikir kalau Sasuke marah dan mengusirnya untuk pergi dari ruangan tersebut. Hinata secara spontan berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

"Ma-maaf, kalau begitu a-aku pergi saja dari sini." Hinata membungkuk dengan sopan ke arah Sasuke.

'_Arggh! Kenapa jadi ribet begini, sih?'_ Sasuke menepuk keningnya sendiri sambil merutuk.

Sesaat Sasuke sempat melirik ke arah sosok yang duduk di sebelahnya sedang tertawa dengan puas. Tatapan _onyx_ itu memicing tajam ke arah sang target tak kasat mata itu. Rasanya dia ingin sekali menonjok wajah mahkluk di sebelahnya kalau bisa dia lakukan.

"Sialan kau...!" Sasuke hanya bisa menggeram pelan dan menahan emosinya agar tak meluap keluar.

Hinata yang melihat tindak-tanduk Sasuke semakin aneh jadi berpikir kalau pemuda itu memang benar-benar tak menyukai kehadiran dirinya di sana. Dengan cepat sang gadis indigo itu memutar tubuhnya ke arah pintu. Namun, ketika tangannya bergerak untuk membuka pintu ruangan, ada seseorang dari depan yang terlebih dahulu membukanya.

"A-Aoba-_san_...?" Hinata sedikit terkejut dengan kemunculan Aoba yang tiba-tiba.

"Aku kemari membawakan _script_ yang harus kau hapal, Hinata." Laki-laki bertubuh jangkung itu menyerahkan _script_ kepada Hinata.

"Nah, Sasuke-_san_..." Kali ini pandangan Aoba beralih ke arah Sasuke yang masih berkutat dengan sumpah-serapahnya di dalam hati. "Apa kau bisa ikut aku sebentar ke ruang ganti untuk menentukan pakaian apa yang cocok untuk kau pakai?" ia menunjukkan beberapa pakaian yang dibawanya kepada Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke lekas beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Kebetulan sekali karena, dia memang sudah tidak ingin berlama-lama berada di dalam ruangan itu.

Baru saja Sasuke maju satu langkah, mahkluk itu kembali mendekati Sasuke dan berkata, _"apa kau benar-benar akan meninggalkan Hinata di sini denganku? Kau tidak takut, kalau aku melakukan sesuatu pada gadis itu?"_ ucapan sosok itu begitu mengintimidasi dan menimbulkan kecemasan pada batin Sasuke.

"Hinata, ikut aku." Tanpa banyak bicara, Sasuke mendekati Hinata dan menarik tangan gadis itu.

"Sa-Sa-Sasuke..." Hinata bingung harus bersikap bagaimana. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba saja pemuda itu menariknya.

"Aku ingin kau bawakan semua baju-baju itu ke ruang ganti," perintahnya dengan cepat dan menyerahkan tumpukan baju yang dipegang oleh Aoba ke tangan Hinata.

Hinata menerima tumpukan pakaian yang diberikan kepadanya dengan tubuh sedikit miring ke samping, karena menerima beban secara tiba-tiba pada kedua tangannya. Tapi untungnya gadis itu bisa menjaga keseimbangan dan tidak terjatuh. Namun sayang, Hinata sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau dia menjatuhkan _script_ yang diberikan Aoba padanya tadi.

Aoba yang sempat tercengang melihat sikap kasar Sasuke pada Hinata, akhirnya bisa mengatasi rasa keterkejutannya.

"Sasuke-_san_, untuk apa kau membawa Hinata? Ini adalah tugasku." Aoba dengan sigap bersiap untuk mengambil kembali pakaian-pakaian yang ia bawa dari tangan Hinata.

"Su-sudah, tidak apa-apa, Aoba-_san_. Bi-biarkan aku saja yang mengerjakan," balas Hinata dengan cepat, mencegah Aoba mengambil pakaian-pakaian yang sedang ia pegang.

"Tapi, Hinata-_san_..." Aoba benar-benar bingung harus bagaimana. Sungguh ia kasihan melihat Hinata mendapat perlakuan seenaknya seperti ini.

"Ayo, cepat jalan!" belum sempat Aoba kembali melancarkan protes, Sasuke kembali menarik Hinata untuk mengikutinya ke ruangan ganti.

Sasuke menuntun Hinata keluar dari ruangan dengan tergesa. Aoba hanya bisa memandangi keduanya dari belakang dengan pandangan lirih. Dia benar-benar tak menyangka, Sasuke tak ada bedanya dengan Ino, suka seenaknya memperlakukan orang. Aoba menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil menghela napas. Kasihan Hinata.

Laki-laki yang mengkoleksi kacamata hitam itu memutuskan untuk segera menyusul keduanya. Namun, disaat dia baru saja ingin melangkah, Aoba menyadari _script_ milik Hinata terjatuh dan tergeletak di lantai.

"Ini 'kan _script_ yang tadi kukasih ke Hinata..." Laki-laki berambut hitam itu berjongkok untuk mengambil _script_ tersebut dari lantai.

Tapi gerakan tangannya terhenti saat menyadari ada tetesan darah yang jatuh ke atas _script _tersebut. Aoba merapatkan kacamatanya untuk benar-benar memastikan penglihatannya. Pria itu menengadah ke arah langit-langit ruangan, tapi tak mendapati apa-apa di sana. Ia kembali menunduk dan tetesan darah yang jatuh semakin banyak, membuatnya tak habis pikir dari mana darah itu berasal.

Saat itu Aoba tidak mengetahui kalau di depannya berdiri sosok pemuda tak kasat mata yang dari pelipisnya meneteskan darah segar ke atas kertas _script_ tersebut. Meskipun masih diliputi oleh rasa kebingungan, Aoba kembali ingin mengambil _script_ yang terjatuh itu. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja muncul angin kencang yang entah dari mana datangnya angin itu berhembus di dalam ruangan dan mengakibatkan lembaran-lembaran _script_ itu terbuka.

Aoba yang kaget langsung melompat ke belakang dan jatuh terduduk dengan napas terengah-engah. Kejadian yang dia alami saat ini benar-benar di luar logikanya. Bagaimana mungkin ada angin yang sangat kencang bertiup di dalam ruangan.

Sesaat ketika laki-laki itu mengatur napas, perlahan dia dapat melihat sesosok pemuda berdiri tak jauh dari _script_ itu tergeletak. Penampakan yang mengerikan di mata Aoba. Sosok itu berwajah pucat dengan darah yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, serta kedua matanya yang berwarna hitam penuh tengah menatapnya tajam. Nyali Aoba ciut seketika.

"HA-HA-HANTUUU!" tanpa berpikir dua kali, laki-laki yang kerap tampil energik itu lari tunggang-langgang meninggalkan ruangan.

...

Sementara itu di ruang ganti Hinata sedang berdiri menunggui Sasuke yang masuk ke dalam kamar ganti. Sesaat yang lalu pemuda raven itu mengambil satu set pakaian dan berjalan ke kamar ganti untuk memakainya.

Selang beberapa menit pemuda itu keluar dan sudah memakai _formal suit_ dengan warna merah yang menggoda. Hinata sempat tak berkedip untuk beberapa saat begitu melihat penampilan Sasuke yang rupawan.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" suara _baritone_ khas dari Sasuke mengembalikan Hinata ke realita. Hinata mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua manik lavendernya.

"A-aku rasa pakaian itu terlalu me-mewah, Sasuke," jawab Hinata mengutarakan pendapatnya. "Me-menurutku ada baiknya kau memakai baju yang lebih _simple_, ta-tapi tetap elegan," tambahnya lagi membuat Sasuke mengernyit, tak menyangka Hinata bisa memberikan pendapat seperti itu mengenai _fashion_. Tangan gadis itu mulai bergerak menelusuri tumpukan beberapa pakaian yang ada dalam pegangannya, sampai pada akhirnya tangannya berhenti.

"Co-coba yang ini, Sa-Sasuke..." Hinata memberikan satu _set_ pakaian pada Sasuke.

"Hn..." Sasuke hanya mendengus pelan dan menerima pakaian yang diberikan oleh Hinata kepadanya. Tak ada protes atau pun komentar pedas mengenai hal ini. Dia hanya diam dan kembali masuk ke dalam kamar ganti.

Hinata kembali terpaku berdiri di sana sambil menunggui Sasuke. Entah mengapa saat ini dia tidak merasa sedang diberi hukuman oleh pemuda itu. Terus-terang saja dia malah merasa senang karena, saat ini ia seperti sedang menunggu kekasihnya berganti pakaian.

Blush!

Wajah Hinata merah padam seketika. Gadis itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Apa yang barusan dia pikirkan? Menganggap Sasuke sebagai kekasihnya? Dia merasa benar-benar hina! Dia tidak boleh sampai berpikir hal yang tak akan mungkin terjadi.

'_Sa-sadarlah, Hinata, sadarlah!'_ berkali-kali ia meneriakkan frase-frase yang sama agar tak terlarut dalam khayalnya yang sudah terlalu berlebihan. Satu hal yang perlu dia tekankan kalau dirinya tak pantas untuk Sasuke.

"Kau kenapa, hah?" lagi-lagi suara Sasuke mengagetkan Hinata.

"Ti-tidak..." Dengan cepat Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sumber suara.

Namun ketika tatapannya menangkap sosok Sasuke yang baru keluar dari kamar ganti itu, dirinya kembali terpana dan terbuai oleh khayal. Sasuke benar-benar terlihat sempurna dalam balutan _casual semi formal_ yang diberikannya tadi.

"Sekarang, kenapa kau malah menatapku seperti itu?" ujar pemuda itu dengan dingin.

"Aku hanya..." Hinata terdiam sejenak untuk mencari kata-kata yang pas menggambarkan penampilan Sasuke saat ini. "Kau sangat sempurna, Sasuke," lanjut gadis itu sambil mengulum senyum lembut. Jelas, apa yang diucapkannya barusan berdasarkan dari hati, dan Hinata tidak menyadari akan perkataannya sendiri.

"Apa kau sedang mencoba untuk merayuku, Hinata?" seringai tipis bermain di wajah tampan pemuda itu.

"Bu-bukan begitu. A-aku bukan merayumu, yang kukatakan itu benar!" Hinata dengan cepat menggeleng, "Aku hanya me-memujimu...," sambungnya kemudian dengan suara pelan sambil tertunduk, menyembunyikan semburat merah yang mungkin sudah menghiasi kedua pipi putihnya.

"Heh..." Sasuke tersenyum sangat tipis, sehingga Hinata tidak menyadarinya. Dia mendengar ucapan Hinata tadi meski gadis itu berbicara dengan suara pelan begitu.

"Kau juga terlihat cantik dengan gaunmu itu," balas Sasuke yang kemudian berbalik berjalan menuju ke arah luar ruangan.

'_Apa yang barusan Sasuke bilang? A-apa aku tidak salah dengar?'_ Hinata terbengong di tempatnya sambil memikirkan ucapan yang dikatakan Sasuke barusan itu sungguh-sungguh atau hanya imajinasinya saja.

"Jangan berdiri saja di sana, cepatlah kemari." Sasuke berdiri di ambang pintu dan memanggil Hinata.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan baju-baju ini?" tanya Hinata kebingungan.

"Sudah, letakkan saja di atas bangku sana. Cepatlah sedikit, Hinata!" Sasuke menunjuk ke sebuah sofa putih yang ada dalam ruangan itu. Hinata mengangguk dan meletakkan tumpukan pakaian yang ia bawa pada sofa tersebut. Setelah itu, ia bergegas menyusul Sasuke yang sudah terlebih dahulu berjalan meninggalkan ruangan.

...

**Di tempat yang berbeda**

Aoba yang tadi dibuat ketakutan setengah mati kembali datang ke ruangan tersebut. Kali ini dia tidak datang sendiri, melainkan datang bersama dengan Shizune, Tsubaki dan Genma. Dengan hati-hati pintu ruangan tersebut dibuka oleh Aoba.

"Kau yakin melihat hantu di sini, Aoba?" bisik Tsubaki sambil mengamati seisi ruangan.

"Ssst! Jangan keras-keras! Kalau hantunya muncul lagi bagaimana?" Aoba memberi isyarat pada lain agar tidak berisik.

Keempat orang itu akhirnya masuk ke dalam ruangan dan memeriksanya dengan seksama.

"Mana? Di sini tidak ada apa-apa! Kau mungkin hanya berhalusinasi!" Genma langsung sesumbar begitu melihat di dalam ruangan tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Hey, ini _script_ yang tadi kau ceritakan itu 'kan?" Tsubaki mengambil _script_ yang tergeletak di lantai dan menunjukkannya kepada Aoba.

Aoba mengambil _script_ tersebut dari tangan Tsubaki dan memeriksa naskah tersebut untuk mencari tetesan darah yang dilihatnya sebelumnya. Ternyata tetesan darah yang dilihatnya masih ada dan membekas.

"Lihat!" Aoba memanggil ketiga orang lainnya sambil menunjuk ke arah bekas tetesan darah pada _script_ tersebut. Shizune, Tsubaki dan Genma lekas mengelilingi Aoba dan melihat ke arah bekas tetesan darah yang ditunjuk oleh teman mereka.

"Ini, darah dari mana?" tanya Shizune langsung mengambil alih memegang kertas naskah tersebut dari Aoba.

"Sudah kubilang 'kan, kalau aku tidak bohong. Ini tetesan darah dari hantu tadi!" jawab Aoba berusaha meyakinkan ketiga rekannya itu, kalau yang dilihatnya memang benar-benar sosok hantu.

"Bicara apa kau? Tidak ada yang namanya hantu!" sambar Genma cepat. Dia memang tipe orang yang tidak percaya dengan takhayul seperti itu.

BLAM!

Belum ada 5 menit mereka membicarakan mengenai sosok hantu yang dilihat Aoba, tiba-tiba saja lampu di dalam ruangan itu mati, pintunya juga langsung tertutup dan terkunci. Sontak keempatnya langsung berteriak histeris meminta tolong sambil menggedor-gedor pintu, berharap ada seseorang yang lewat dan membukakan pintu untuk mereka.

"Semua ini gara-gara kau, Genma!" celetuk Aoba kesal karena, Genma terlalu menyombongkan diri tadi. mungkin saja si hantu itu marah dan sekarang ingin membuktikan kehadirannya di sana? Oh, tidak. Dia bisa mati berdiri kalau hantu itu muncul kembali di depan hidungnya.

"Apa? Kenapa jadi aku yang kau salahkan?" Genma melemparkan tatapan sengit (seandainya bisa terlihat) kepada Aoba. Enak saja dia yang jadi disalahkan.

"Habisnya, kau dari tadi terlalu sesumbar!" ketus Aoba emosi.

"Enak saja! Ini gara-gara kau yang terus membicarakan hantu itu, dan sekarang dia jadi datang sungguhan!" balas Genma yang tidak terima dijadikan tersangka utama.

Akhirnya kedua laki-laki itu malah saling bertengkar mulut, membuat situasi mereka semakin kacau, sementara Shizune dan Tsubaki masih berusaha berteriak minta tolong dan menggedor-gedor pintu.

"Bisakah kalian berdua diam? Jangan membicarakan hantu terus!" omel Shizune yang lama-lama emosi juga. Aoba dan Genma bukannya membantu tapi malah memperkeruh keadaan.

"Tapi, bagaimana ini? Pintunya tidak mau terbuka!" ucap Tsubaki dengan panik dan berusaha membuka kenop pintu yang entah kenapa sepertinya terkunci dan tidak bisa ia buka.

Zzrt... Zrrrtt...!

Tiba-tiba lampu di dalam ruangan itu berkedip-kedip. Genma dan Aoba langsung berhenti bertengkar, sementara Shizune dan Tsubaki langsung ketakutan. Tak berapa lama lampu di dalam ruangan itu menyala seutuhnya dan ruangan tersebut terang kembali. Aoba langsung bernapas lega dalam hal ini, setidaknya suasana jadi lebih terang sekarang dan dia bisa mengamati keadaan sekitar.

Tapi kelegaan keempat orang itu tidak bertahan lama karena, sesaat setelah lampu menyala, mereka sama-sama merasakan hawa dingin yang mencekam menyelimuti ruangan.

"Kenapa perasaanku jadi tidak enak, ya..." Tsubaki berkomentar sambil memegangi tengkuknya.

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak!" sambar Aoba sudah ketakutan duluan.

Belum lama Tsubaki bicara kalau perasaannya tidak enak, mendadak lampu di ruangan itu kembali berkedip-kedip tak beraturan. Spontan mereka berempat kembali panik. Genma berusaha mendobrak pintu tersebut dengan dibantu Aoba, tapi hasilnya nihil. Selang beberapa saat, kedua laki-laki itu menyerah, dan pasrah.

"Ke-kenapa aku merasa seperti sedang diamati, ya...?" kali ini Tsubaki mencengkram erat lengan baju Genma dengan tangan gemetar. Rasanya seperti ada seseorang di belakang mereka.

"Aku juga merasakan yang sama...," timpal Aoba sambil melirik ke arah belakang dengan takut-takut.

"Daripada menduga-duga, lebih baik kita coba lihat saja langsung ke belakang...," ujar Genma memutuskan untuk menghadap ke belakang meskipun jujur dia sendiri merasakan suatu ketakutan yang luar biasa.

"Kita berbalik dalam hitungan ke-3." Shizune menatap ketiga temannya dengan pandangan serius. Aoba, Tsubaki, dan Genma mengangguk bersamaan.

"Satu..."

"Dua..."

"TIGA!"

Bertepatan dengan hitungan yang ketiga, mereka berempat segera berbalik, menghadap ke belakang secara serempak.

Betapa terkejutnya mereka (terutama Aoba) saat berbalik mendapati sosok pemuda tengah berdiri di belakang mereka dengan wajah pucat pasi bagai mayat dan darah segar mengalir dari pelipisnya. Mata sosok itu hitam sempurna tanpa pupil dan menyeringai seram ke arah mereka semua. Setelah itu lampu di dalam ruangan kembali mati.

"HWAAAAAAAAAAAAA! TOLOOOONG!"

Sontak mereka berteriak sejadi-jadinya dan menggedor-gedor pintu dengan sangat keras.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>AN : Sebenarnya saya mau menjelaskan siapa Sasori sebenarnya, tapi mungkin next chapter saja. Di sini biarkan Sasori bermain-main dengan Genma, Shizune, Aoba dan Tsubaki hehehe. Setelah alasan sikap Sasuke terkuak, akan disusul oleh Naruto, Sai dan yang paling terakhir Neji.

**T**

**H**

**A**

**N**

**K**

**S**

For support and review!


	10. Chapter 10

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : T Rate/AU/Typo(s)/OOC (maybe)/Hinata-centric

Main Pair : SasukexHinata

Genres : Romance/Mystery/Horror/Friendship/Hurt-comfort/Angst

.

**Only Doll Still Doll**

Chapter 9

.

Hinata dan Sasuke tampak sedang berjalan di lorong menuju ke _stage_. Gadis itu berjalan tepat satu meter di sebelah sang raven. Suasana canggung begitu kentara di antara keduanya, baik Hinata atau pun Sasuke sama-sama terdiam. Hanya derap langkah kaki mereka berdua saja yang terdengar menggema di sepanjang lorong.

"A-astaga!" Hinata tiba-tiba berteriak kecil, tapi suaranya cukup membuat Sasuke berpaling menatapnya.

Pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Hinata dengan heran.

"Ada apa, Hinata?" tanya pemuda itu dengan wajah datar.

"A-aku..., aku lupa, di mana aku meletakkan _script_ dari Aoba-_san_, ya...?" Hinata tampak kelimpungan saat menyadari _script_ pemberian dari Aoba sudah tak berada di tangannya lagi.

"Sejak tadi aku tidak melihatmu membawa _script_ itu," ujar Sasuke membantu gadis itu untuk mengingat.

"Mungkin te-tertinggal di ruangan tunggu itu!" balas Hinata bicara kepada dirinya sendiri. "Sasuke, ka-kau pergi saja duluan. Aku mau pergi ke sana mencari _script_ itu," ucapnya kemudian dan bersiap untuk berlari ke ruangan tersebut. Namun, sebelum dia sempat melangkah Sasuke sudah menghentikannya.

"Tunggu dulu," ujar pemuda itu membuat Hinata kembali berbalik menghadap Sasuke.

"Ada apa, Sa-Sasuke?" tanyanya sambil berharap Sasuke tidak menyuruhnya lagi.

_Kau tidak takut aku akan melakukan sesuatu pada Hinata?_

Sekilas Sasuke kembali mengingat perkataan dari mahkluk itu dan membuatnya menjadi gelisah. Dia takut kalau Hinata dicelakai oleh mahkluk tersebut.

"Aku antar," balas Sasuke tanpa penjelasan.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa pergi ke sana sendiri!" Hinata menggeleng cepat menolak tawarn Sasuke. Gadis itu berbalik memunggungi si raven yang terlihat kesal. Pemuda itu kesal bukan karena Hinata, melainkan karena dia tak bisa mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada gadis itu mengenai sosok yang ditemuinya di ruangan tersebut.

"Sudah kubilang akan kuantar!" pemuda itu berkata dengan suara lantang, bahkan terkesan membentak.

Hinata yang baru berlari beberapa langkah di dalam lorong itu segera berhenti kembali. Ia berdiri menghadap Sasuke sambil terdiam dan tertunduk. Sikap diamnya Hinata merupakan tanda persetujuan dari gadis itu bagi Sasuke.

Pemuda itu berjalan dengan langkah yang elegan menuju ke arah Hinata. Dia berjalan beberapa langkah melewati Hinata, setelah itu sang gadis melangkah maju mengikutinya. Keduanya berjalan dalam diam.

"Kenapa kau begitu egois dan suka seenaknya Sasuke?" gumam gadis itu dengan suara mencicit pelan yang benar-benar tak mengerti dengan sikap angkuh si Uchiha bungsu kepadanya.

"Itu semua bukan urusanmu," balas Sasuke dengan dingin.

Keduanya kembali berjalan dalam keheningan, namun suasana bisu di antara mereka harus pecah ketika mereka sama-sama mendengar suara keributan dari ruangan tunggu khusus bintang. Suara kepanikan dan ketakutan jelas tersirat dari suara-suara itu. Tanpa dikomando Sasuke dan Hinata berlari menuju ke arah sumber suara untuk memeriksa.

BAM! BAM! BAM!

Pintu ruangan itu digedor dengan sangat keras dari arah dalam diiringi dengan suara teriakan minta tolong dari beberapa orang yang suaranya mampu dikenali oleh Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Tolong! Tolong kami! Tolong buka pintunya, kami terkunci di dalam!" tak salah lagi, yang berteriak itu adalah Shizune. Sasuke sudah hapal suara wanita itu, begitu pula Hinata, meskipun baru saja mengenalnya tapi dia yakin itu adalah suara milik Shizune.

"Shi-Shizune-_san_? Apa yang te-terjadi di dalam?" Hinata segera mendekatkan dirinya ke depan pintu dan berdiri di sebelah Sasuke.

"Menjelaskannya nanti saja! Sekarang tolong keluarkan kami dari sini!" sambar Aoba dengan cepat. Dia sudah tidak tahan lagi berada lama-lama di dalam menahan ketakutannya sendiri.

"Hn." Sasuke dengan santai membuka pintu ruangan tersebut yang ternyata sama sekali tidak terkunci.

Begitu pintu itu terbuka, keempat orang yang sempat terkurung beberapa waktu lalu di sana langsung menghambur keluar berebutan, membuat Sasuke dan Hinata tak habis pikir melihatnya. Mereka berempat terlihat seperti tahanan yang baru lepas dari penjara.

"Syukurlah, untung kau datang tepat waktu!" ucap Aoba sambil menghirup udara dalam-dalam.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada kalian? Katanya kalian terkunci? Tapi pintunya sama sekali tidak dikunci tadi." Sasuke mulai menginterogasi keempatnya ada segurat perasaan janggal dalam benaknya.

"Apa kau tahu?" Aoba mulai berbisik pelan dan mendekati Sasuke, "Di dalam ruangan itu ada hantu!" ucapnya setengah merinding.

"Hantu?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengernyit heran.

"Ssst! Jangan keras-keras!" Aoba dengan cepat menyuruh Sasuke untuk memelankan nada suaranya. "Aku yakin hantu itu masih ada di dalam sana!" Aoba melirik ke arah dalam ruangan dengan keringat dingin yang meluncur dari pelipisnya.

Sasuke mencoba mengintip dari balik punggung Aoba ke dalam ruangan itu. Memang benar yang dikatakan Aoba, di dalam itu memang ada mahkluk tak kasat mata. Ternyata dia masih ada di dalam sana, meskipun Sasuke tidak tahu apa tujuannya, tapi yang pasti mahkluk itu sengaja menunggu Hinata.

'_Rupanya dia masih belum pergi juga,'_ ucap batin Sasuke sambil memicing.

"Su-sudah! Ja-jangan bahas ma-masalah ha-hantu lagi! Le-lebih baik kita segera pergi dari sini da-dan ke tempat Tsunade-_sama_!" sambar Tsubaki yang terlihat begitu ketakutan dan langsung menarik Shizune untuk ikut bersamanya.

"Oh, ya Hinata. Ini _script_ milikmu yang aku temukan di dalam sana tadi." Aoba menyerahkan _script _milik Hinata yang untungnya sempat ia ambil sebelumnya.

"He-hey! Tunggu!" Aoba lekas mengejar kedua gadis itu dengan terburu-buru yang kemudian disusul oleh Genma.

Tak berapa lama Sasuke dan Hinata turut mengikuti keempat orang itu yang bergegas pergi menuju ke _stage_ untuk menemui Tsunade dan tempat para kru sedang berkumpul menyiapkan segala perlatan serta perlengkapan keperluan syuting.

...

Di ruangan yang berbeda tampak Tsunade sedang duduk sambil mengamati beberapa orang _staff_ sedang mendekorasi _stage_ yang akan digunakan nanti. Wanita berusia 40 tahunan yang masih terlihat sangat cantik itu sesekali menenggak sake tradisional yang memang selalu dibawanya untuk menghilangkan stres di tengah kesibukannya. Namun keasikannya menikmati sake harus terganggu dengan kehadiran Shizune dan yang lainnya.

"Kalian berempat ini darimana saja?" tanya wanita itu setengah mendengus kesal.

"Tsunade-_sama_, ka-kami mau bilang kalau di ruang tunggu bintang a-ada hantunya!" balas Shizune langsung menceritakan perihal hantu yang dilihatnya dalam ruangan itu.

"Apa kau bilang? Ada hantu?" manik amber wanita itu melebar tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Apakah ini pengaruh karena minum sake? Tapi dia masih belum mabuk 'kan. Dia baru minum sedikit, masa sudah mabuk.

"Itu benar, Tsunade-_sama_! Aku juga melihatnya!" timpal Tsubaki membenarkan ucapan Shizune yang diiringi anggukan kepala dari Aoba dan Genma.

"Mana ada yang namanya hantu itu!" Tsunade terlihat meremehkan keempat orang yang sedang ketakutan itu sambil melemparkan senyuman mengejek. "Sudah, daripada kalian membahas hantu, di mana Sasuke dan Hinata?" Tsunade mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Mereka sudah ada di sana, sedang menghapal skenario sepertinya." Aoba menunjuk ke salah satu sudut ruangan di mana Hinata dan Sasuke sedang duduk, sama-sama membaca naskah milik mereka masing-masing.

"Tolong, aku ingin kalian mengawasi tempat ini," perintah Tsunade yang kemudian bangkit dari bangku kebesarannya.

"Lho? Tsunade-_sama_ mau kemana? Sebentar lagi kita mau _take_." Shizune memandang heran pada wanita yang sudah diikutinya selama 2 tahun.

Tidak biasanya Tsunade pergi meninggalkan tempat disaat mereka mau mengambil gambar karena, Tsunade itu tipe yang sempurna. Dia selalu ingin produknya ditampilkan sempurna. Makanya wanita itu kerap mengamati proses pembuatan iklan dari awal sampai akhir.

"Aku mau kembali ke ruanganku mengambil botol sake," ucapnya santai yang kemudian melenggang keluar dari tempat tersebut.

...

Tsunade berjalan di sepanjang lorong sendirian. Wanita itu bukan pergi menuju ke ruangannya, melainkan pergi _ke star room_ untuk memeriksa kebenaran yang diceritakan oleh Aoba dan yang lainnya. Dia penasaran, apa benar di sana ada hantu? Bukankah tadi dia bilang tidak percaya pada hantu? Itu salah besar.

Asal tahu saja, wanita yang tetap awet muda dan _fashionable_ itu dibesarkan di dalam keluarga yang sangat percaya pada mitos dan memiliki kekuatan spiritual tinggi. Hal itu menurun dan mengalir di dalam diri Tsunade. Bahkan secara diam-diam Tsunade membuka praktek _exorcise_ dengan menyamar tentunya agar tidak ada yang mengenali dirinya saat melakukan pekerjaan sampingannya itu.

Mengetahui kalau di tempatnya ada hantu, tentu membuatnya jadi penasaran, apalagi kejadian itu dialami oleh empat orang pekerjanya sekaligus dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Hal semacam itu pastilah bukan karangan belaka.

Tep!

Tsunade, sang pemilik perusahaan kini berdiri tepat di depan ruangan yang katanya ada penampakan. Dibukanya pintu yang tertutup rapat itu dengan hati-hati.

Krieeet...!

Pintu terbuka secara perlahan, dan dia dapat merasakan ada aura mencekam di dalam ruangan tersebut meskipun saat itu di dalam sana keadaannya terang-benderang.

Manik amber itu dapat menangkap sosok pemuda yang sedang duduk di sana sendirian. Dapat dipastikan kalau pemuda itu berasal dari alam lain. Tsunade belum pernah melihat sosok itu sebelumnya di dalam gedung perusahaan miliknya, jadi dia dapat menyimpulkan kalau sosok itu berasal dari luar, atau mungkin dia sedang mengikuti seseorang atau memang ada yang 'membawa'nya.

"Jangan kau pikir aku tidak bisa melihatmu di sana," ucap Tsunade secara tegas. Kedua matanya memicing ke arah sosok pemuda merah itu. Tidak salah lagi, wanita itu bisa melihatnya, sama seperti Sasuke.

"Aku tak menyangka ternyata kau bisa melihatku juga?" balas sosok itu yang terlihat senang.

"Tidak perlu berbasa-basi denganku." Tsunade mendengus dan berkacak pinggang, "Sekarang katakan, kenapa kau mengganggu empat orang kru di sini? Apa tujuanmu? Kenapa kau datang kemari?" tanyanya dengan sengit. Tsunade sadar mahkluk yang sedang diajaknya bicara tak bisa dipercaya. Tak satu pun dari 'bangsa' mereka dapat dipercaya, karena mereka sebagian besar diciptakan untuk menyesatkan manusia.

"Kalau kau kemari untuk meminta tumbal, maaf saja, ya. Itu artinya aku tak punya pilihan lain selain mengusirmu, kalau perlu aku akan melenyapkanmu." Dia tak ingin bertele-tele kalau berurusan dengan mahkluk dari alam lain. Sesosok mahkluk berbentuk siput dengan ukuran cukup besar muncul di sebelah Tsunade.

"Oh, jadi kau memiliki _guardian_?" mahkluk berambut merah itu terlihat tak gentar sekalipun sosok siput yang berada di sebelahnya Tsunade kian membesar bentuk tubuhnya.

"Sekarang katakan. Apa tujuanmu datang kemari?" tanya Tsunade dengan galak. Sosok siput yang ada didekatnya kini sudah berubah menjadi sosok raksasa, yang bahkan kepalanya menyentuh bagian langit-langit ruangan.

"Keberadaanku di sini hanya untuk menjaga seseorang," jawab sosok merah itu menjelaskan alasannya berada di dalam gedung tersebut.

"Tapi kenapa kau mengganggu empat orang kru yang ada di sini?" Tsunade masih tidak percaya dengan penjelasan yang diberikan oleh mahkluk asing di depannya.

"Hahaha, aku hanya iseng dan bosan! Boleh 'kan aku bermain-main sebentar? Seharusnya kau lihat ekspresi mereka saat ketakutan!" sosok yang berada di hadapan Tsunade langsung tertawa renyah saat mengingat apa yang sudah dilakukannya kepada empat orang itu.

Tsunade menghela napas sejenak saat mendengar alasan dari sosok tersebut. Sebenarnya dia dapat merasakan kalau sosok itu memiliki aura positif yang lebih mendominasi, hanya saja dia memiliki sifat jahil seperti anak kecil dan suka berbuat iseng.

"Aku tahu kau hanya bermain-main, tapi tolong jangan ganggu mereka sekarang. Apa kau mengerti?" Tsunade berusaha memberikan pengertian agar sosok itu tidak mengganggu.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan mengganggu. Aku akan diam di sini." Sosok itu mengangguk patuh. Tapi Tsunade tidak percaya begitu saja kepadanya.

"Katsuyu, kau awasi dia." Tsunade memerintahkan siput kesayangannya yang berasal dari alam lain untuk untuk mengawasi sosok tersebut. "Jangan biarkan dia berbuat macam-macam, dan kalau itu terjadi, kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan padanya." Setelah memberikan perintah itu pada Katsuyu, Tsunade pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

"Kau sudah dengar ucapannya 'kan." Katsuyu, nama dari siput itu mengecilkan kembali tubuhnya ke bentuk normal dan berjalan lambat mendekati sosok merah yang berdiri di dekat bangku ruangan. "Aku akan mengawasimu di sini. kalau kau macam-macam, aku akan menelanmu," ucapnya dengan nada mengancam dan dibalas oleh seringai kecil dari sang mahkluk merah.

* * *

><p><strong>On The Stage<strong>

**.**

Sementara itu pengambilan gambar sudah dimulai dan sekarang Hinata tengah beradu akting dengan Sasuke.

Awalnya Hinata hanya sedang ditampilkan dengan baju kemeja besar berwarna putih dengan rambut yang sangat acak-acakan, untuk memerlihatkan betapa kusutnya rambut panjang miliknya itu. Gadis itu tampak bingung menyisir rambutnya agar rapih seperti semula, padahal sorenya dia ada kencan.

Hinata terlihat frustasi dan aktingnya pada bagian ini sangat memukau. Gadis itu benar-benar memerankan keadaan orang yang sedang frustasi dengan sangat baik, terlalu baik malah, sampai orang-orang yang ada di sana tidak bisa membedakan, apakah gadis itu hanya sedang berakting saja, atau sungguh-sungguh.

Adegan berganti di mana dua orang gadis masuk yang berperan sebagai teman dari Hinata. Kedua gadis itu melihat Hinata yang sedang frustasi karena rambutnya yang kusut menyarankan sebuah produk shampoo bernama '_**Shine**_' kepada Hinata. Dengan senyum sumringah Hinata menerima saran itu.

CUT!

Semua para pemain berhenti, dan Hinata diminta untuk benar-benar keramas menggunakan _shampoo_, produk terbaru keluaran dari perusahaan _**Beauty and Fashion**_ milik Tsunade itu.

Hinata bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang memang ada di dekat ruangan itu untuk mencuci rambutnya. Sementara itu para kru sedang membersihkan lokasi untuk menyiapkan _stage_ yang selanjutnya.

.

.

**Di dalam kamar mandi**

Hinata masuk ke dalam salah satu toilet. Ia memakai kimono kamar mandi yang tadi sudah diberikan sebelumnya oleh _staff _agar tidak membasahi pakaiannya. Tangannya bergerak memutar keran air untuk membuka _shower_. Begitu air mengalir turun dari bagian _shower_, Hinata dengan hati-hati membasahi rambut panjangnya dan mencegah agar kimono yang ia kenakan tidak ikut basah. Tentunya dia tidak berniat untuk mandi di sana.

Setelah merasakan rambutnya sudah cukup basah, gadis itu mulai membilas halus rambutnya dengan _shine_, produk dari _shampoo_ terbaru itu. Dari ujung kulit kepala sampai ujung bawah rambutnya tak luput dari cairan ramah lingkungan berwarna kuning emas yang begitu wangi. Hinata memijat pelan kepala dan rambutnya agar merata, kemudian dia membilasnya lagi.

Akan tetapi saat Hinata membilas rambutnya terjadi sesuatu yang janggal. Air yang membasahi rambutnya bukanlah air melainkan darah segar yang mengalir dari pancuran _shower_.

"KYAAAA!"

Sontak Hinata berteriak histeris. Dia mematikan _shower_ tersebut dan berlari keluar dengan tubuh gemetaran.

"Hey, ada apa itu?"

Semua perhatian orang-orang dalam lokasi syuting terpusat langsung ke arah Hinata yang sedang berlari keluar dengan tubuh menggigil dan dibasahi oleh darah. Semuanya kaget dan terhera-heran.

"Hinata, ada apa?" Tsunade dengan cepat menghampiri gadis itu.

"A-aku..., aku tidak tahu, ta-ta-tapi, a-air yang keluar dari _shower_ berubah menjadi da-da-darah!" jawab Hinata ketakutan sambil sesekali menoleh ke arah belakang.

"Darah?" Tsunade mengernyit.

"A-apa kalian tidak lihat? Co-coba lihat, ba-badanku basah ka-karena darah!" Hinata heran apa orang-orang itu sama sekali tidak melihat kalau darah segar masih melekat pada rambut dan kimononya yang basah? Kenapa dia jadi ditatap seperti orang aneh begini? Dia benar-benar merasa tak nyaman kalau begini karena mengingatkan dirinya dengan semua orang yang ada di sekolah.

"Darah darimana Hinata? Di tubuhmu sama sekali tidak ada darah yang melekat!" ucapan Tsunade membuat Hinata terbelalak saat melihat dirinya benar-benar tidak dibasahi oleh darah seperti yang dikiranya tadi.

Keadaan di ruangan itu menjadi hening, seperti ada aura mencekam yang tiba-tiba menyelimuti suasana di sana. Semua para kru terdiam sambil bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa mungkin gadis baru itu sedang mncari sensasi? Tapi kalau dilihat dari mimik mukanya, Hinata terlihat sangat serius, bukan sedang berpura-pura.

"Ta-tapi tadi air yang keluar dari _shower_ itu darah semua!" Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya berusaha meyakinkan kalau dia tidak mengada-ada.

"Baiklah, aku akan memeriksanya." Tsunade menghela napas dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk melihat langsung ke dalam kamar mandi. "Kalian semua kembali bekerja!" Tsunade berbalik dan menyuruh semua kru untuk melanjutkan aktifitasnya kembali.

Apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini? Apa yang akan mereka temui di kamar mandi?

**TBC**

* * *

><p>AN : Baiklah, sekarang jelas kalau Sasori memang mahkluk dari alam lain. Katakan saja dia seperti **khodam** yang mengikuti Hinata. Dia memang tertarik untuk mengikuti Hinata saat merasakan perasaan sedih gadis itu, waktu pertama kali Hinata menemukannya di dalam loker. Tapi ada satu faktor lain yang akan diungkap nanti seiring alur cerita.**  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : T Rate/AU/Typo(s)/OOC (maybe)/Hinata-centric

Main Pair : SasukexHinata

Genres : Romance/Mystery/Horror/Friendship/Hurt-comfort/Angst

.

**Only Doll Still Doll**

Chapter 10

.

Tsunade masuk ke dalam kamar mandi bersama dengan Hinata diiringi oleh tatapan dari para kru yang sedang bekerja sambil menahan napas dengan tegang. Kira-kira apakah model baru mereka yang bernama Hinata itu memang melihat 'sesuatu' di dalam kamar mandi? Kalau benar begitu, artinya gedung tempat mereka bekerja bisa dikatakan berhantu, dong? Ketentraman dan kesejahteraan mereka bekerja bisa-bisa terganggu oleh kehadiran mahkluk tak diundang itu.

Tsunade kini sudah berada di dalam kamar mandi bersama Hinata yang hanya bisa mengekor di belakangnya dengan ketakutan. Hinata menoleh ke arah kiri dan kanan, serta ke belakang beberapa kali untuk memastikan kalau dirinya benar-benar aman. Sementara Tsunade mulai mengamati seisi ruang kamar mandi dengan seksama.

"Baiklah Hinata, di mana kau melihat darah itu?" Tsunade berbalik ke arah belakang dan meminta penjelasan kepada Hinata mengenai apa yang dilihatnya di kamar mandi.

"Di-di-di dalam sa-sana..." Hinata menunjuk ke salah satu toilet dengan takut-takut. Saking takutnya gadis itu sampai memalingkan wajahnya, tak mau melihat ruangan itu.

Tsunade menghela napas sesaat melihat Hinata yang gemetar ketakutan seperti itu. Kedua bola mata amber itu bergerak cepat ke arah ruangan yang ditunjuk oleh Hinata. Wanita itu kemudian berjalan mendekati ruangan tersebut untuk memeriksa kebenaran yang dikatakan Hinata.

Krieeet...!

Tsunade membuka pintu toilet tersebut dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk. Dia merasa agak tegang bilamana cerita Hinata itu benar sekaligus merasa khawatir kalau tiba-tiba terjadi penyerangan secara tak kasat mata terhadap dirinya.

Namun, ketika pintu itu terbuka Tsunade tidak mendapati adanya hal-hal yang mencurigakan di dalam sana, apalagi darah seperti yang dikatakan oleh Hinata sebelumnya. Ruangan itu terlihat bersih seperti sebelumnya dan hanya ada beberapa tetesan air jatuh dari _shower_ bekas digunakan oleh Hinata serta genangan air biasa yang perlahan surut melalui saluran pembuangan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa di sini," ucap wanita itu sambil berbalik ke arah Hinata yang menunggunya di belakang.

"Apa? Itu tidak mungkin!" Hinata merasa tidak percaya dengan ucapan Tsunade.

Gadis yang semula merasa ketakutan itu memutuskan untuk melihat sendiri ruangan kamar mandi yang sebelumnya ia gunakan. Ia ingin memastikan apakah di ruangan itu benar-benar tidak ada apa-apa? Karena dia yakin sekali darah mengalir deras dari keran _shower_ yang ia gunakan. Tak mungkin genangan darah yang kental dan berceceran itu hilang begitu saja tanpa menyisakan bekas.

Ternyata yang dikatakan oleh Tsunade benar. Ruangan itu benar-benar bersih dan tak ada tanda-tanda adanya bekas darah yang menempel atau tergenang sebelumnya di sana. Hinata menggeleng merasa tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, dan kedua manik lavendernya pun seolah ikut mengkhianati dirinya.

"Bagaimana? Tidak ada apa-apa 'kan di sini," ujar Tsunade sambil menatap Hinata yang sepertinya masih belum puas dengan kenyataan yang didapatinya.

Gadis bersurai indigo itu sampai melihat ke dalam isi bak kamar mandi, membuka closet, serta menyalakan keran _shower_ untuk memastikan air yang keluar dari _shower_ tersebut benar-benar air biasa bukannya darah seperti yang dilihatnya tadi.

"Sudahlah, Hinata. Mungkin kau hanya berimajinasi. Ayo keluar dari sini." Tsunade menuntun gadis itu untuk keluar.

Dia merasa sedikit lega karena mungkin Hinata memang hanya sedang berhalusinasi karena terlalu gugup, atau? Mungkinkah yang Hinata lihat adalah sungguhan? Mengingat dia baru saja bertemu dengan mahkluk lain di dalam gedungnya.

Tsunade dan Hinata keluar dari toilet tersebut. Dia membiarkan Hinata untuk berjalan keluar lebih dulu. Sesaat ketika tangannya bergerak untuk menutup pintu toilet, Tsunade sempat melihat bayangan seorang gadis di dalam sana. Terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya, Tsunade kembali membuka pintu yang sudah tertutup sebagian itu.

"Ada apa, Tsunade-_san_?" tanya Hinata sambil menoleh ke arah belakang.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Ayo kita segera keluar dari sini," balas Tsunade sambil tersenyum sedikit.

Hinata mengangguk mengerti dan memutuskan untuk tak ambil pusing memikirkann sikap aneh Tsunade tadi, meskipun hati kecilnya berkata ada yang tidak beres dengan wanita itu tadi. Tsunade segera menutup pintu tersebut, bahkan sampai menguncinya dari luar dan setelahnya ia berjalan menyusul Hinata yang sudah keluar lebih dahulu.

...

Setibanya di luar, belasan pasang mata langsung tertuju ke arah keduanya, seolah menyiratkan satu tanda tanya besar yang mempertanyakan, ada apa di dalam ruangan itu. Tsunade seakan mengerti dengan tatapan itu langsung menghela napas dan berkata, "di dalam sana tidak apa-apa. Sudah kembali bekerja, kita harus kejar tayang karena iklan ini malam nanti harus sudah mengudara!"

Para kru yang ada di sana segera mematuhi perintah Tsunade. Mereka semua kembali bekerja dan melakukan aktifitas masing-masing demi kelancaran iklan mereka. Tsunade memanggil Shizune dan meminta wanita itu untuk membantu Hinata mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah.

"Ayo Hinata kita ke sana." Shizune segera membawa Hinata ke sudut ruangan.

Selesai mengeringkan rambut Hinata, Shizune langsung menyuruh gadis itu melanjutkan adegan yang tadi terpotong. Gadis itu kembali masuk ke _stage_ yang suasananya sudah berubah menjadi malam hari.

Hinata keluar dari dalam kamar dan membuka pintu rumahnya pada _stage_ tersebut. Begitu dibuka muncullah sosok Sasuke yang sedang berdiri menunggunya dengan seikat bunga. Saat itu seharusnya Hinata membaca dialog bagiannya, tapi gadis itu malah terdiam dan terpaku begitu saja sambil menatap Sasuke.

"Hinata, kenapa kau malah diam!?" Tsunade meneriaki Hinata dari kejauhan ketika melihat gadis itu hanya membisu begitu.

"_CUT_! _CUT_!" wanita itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya dengan resah dan segera menghentikan aktifitas _human error_ yang terjadi di atas panggung.

"Ulangi sekali lagi!" teriak salah satu kru pada kru lainnya.

"Fokus Hinata!" Shizune memberikan semangat pada gadis itu dari wilayah luar _stage_.

"Ma-maaf, akan aku co-coba lagi!" Hinata membungkuk pada semua orang dengan perasaan tidak enak karena adegannya gagal.

Adegan terpaksa diulang. Pintu yang menjadi ruangan kamar Hinata (ceritanya) ditutup kembali oleh Sasuke. Hinata berjalan di dalam ruangan itu dengan elegan. Tangannya membuka pintu dengan gerakan halus. Begitu terbuka Sasuke sudah berdiri di sana, tersenyum. Seketika itu juga debaran jantung Hinata semakin menguat.

'_A-ada apa dengan tubuhku? Kenapa ra-rasanya sulit sekali untuk be-bergerak?' _

Hinata tak bisa menahan gejolak perasaannya sendiri saat melihat Sasuke. Membuat angan-angannya seperti melayang membayangkan kalau saat ini mereka memang tengah sedang menjadi sepasang kekasih. Gadis itu mencoba untuk tetap fokus pada realita yang ada meskipun jerat pesona sang Uchiha di hadapannya sangat sulit untuk ditepis.

Sementara itu Tsunade dan para kru sedang menunggu Hinata untuk berbicara dengan tak sabar. Gadis itu hampir melewati batas waktu dialognya. Tanpa diduga sosok wanita melesat cepat dan menyambar tubuh Hinata, menguasainya dengan kekuatan lain. Kejadian itu terlihat oleh Tsunade dan juga Sasuke, hanya saja pergerakan roh tersebut begitu cepat dan tak dapat dicegah. Kini keduanya hanya mengamati dalam sikap waspada ke arah Hinata yang sudah dirasuki, siapa tahu roh yang masuk ke dalam tubuh Hinata itu akan membuat kekacauan.

Tak berapa lama sorot mata Hinata berubah. Sebuah senyum tersungging pada bibir mungilnya dan dia tersenyum tipis, benar-benar terlihat menggoda. Hinata berjalan dengan gaya yang anggun dan langkah elegan. Perlahan mendekati Sasuke yang berdiri dengan jarak 1 meter darinya diiringi dengan gerakan rambutnya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Begitu tiba di depan Sasuke, Hinata berputar untuk memperlihatkan keindahan rambutnya yang alami. Helaian rambut itu menerpa wajah Sasuke dengan begitu lembut dan menguarkan aroma bunga yang wangi.

Sasuke sepintas tampak tersenyum. Ia meraih tangan Hinata dan mengecup punggung tangannya sambil melontarkan pujian, berkata "kau cantik sekali." Hinata merona dan tersipu malu. Sikapnya yang alami itu memberikan nilai lebih pada aktingnya. Adegan ditutup dengan keduanya yang berjalan pergi.

"CUTT!"

Semua kru memberikan _applause_ kepada keduanya, bahkan Tsunade terlihat sangat puas.

Sesaat setelah semua adegan selesai, sosok yang tadi masuk ke dalam tubuh Hinata langsung keluar dan menghilang. Gadis itu sedikit tersentak saat merasakan tekanan energi yang keluar dari tubuhnya dan sedikit limbung. Sasuke yang tepat berada di sampingnya dengan sigap menopang tubuh Hinata agar tidak jatuh dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hinata, kau baik-baik saja?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada suara cemas dan dari wajahnya juga menyiratkan suatu keresahan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Sasuke. Tolong lepaskan aku," balas Hinata dan segera menjauhkan dirinya dari Sasuke. Ia khawatir kalau berlama-lama di dekat pemuda itu, perasaan yang selama ini disembunyikannya akan terbongkar.

Dengan langkah yang agak gontai Hinata berjalan ke arah Shizune, sementara Sasuke hanya mengamatinya dari belakang dengan perasaan was-was. Meskipun ia ingin mendampingi Hinata, tapi baru saja gadis itu menolaknya dan dia tak bisa memaksa, serta egonya terlalu tinggi untuk mengakui dirinya sedang mencemaskan keadaan si indigo.

.

.

"Hinata, untuk seorang pemula harus kuakui, aktingmu tadi bagus sekali!" Shizune langsung memuji sang bintang baru begitu melihatnya datang.

"Shi-Shizune-_san_ terlalu be-berlebihan," balas Hinata setengah tertunduk dan menyembunyikan semburat merah pada pipinya.

"Shizune benar, Hinata!" celetuk Aoba yang tiba-tiba ikutan bergabung dengan kedua gadis itu, "Kau membuat semua orang di sini kagum. Apalagi Tsunade-_sama_ tadi terlihat sangat puas!" ucapnya senada dengan Shizune.

"Te-terima kasih." Hinata tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa selain ucapan terima kasih. Ini pertama kalinya ada orang yang memberikan pujian dengan tulus terhadap dirinya.

Tak jauh darinya Sasuke masih berdiri, diam dan mengamati gadis itu dengan tatapan intens. Ia memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Hinata. Saat gadis itu tersenyum, tertawa keci, tertunduk dan bersikap malu-malu, sungguh, seandainya Hinata tahu kalau sebenarnya Sasuke juga ingin berada dalam jarak sedekat itu dengannya, tapi sayang 'mahkluk-mahkluk' yang sering menempel pada Hinata membuatnya harus menjaga jarak dengannya.

"Sasuke, apa nanti kau pulang dengan Hinata?" suara Tsunade memecahkan imajinasi kecil pemuda itu mengenai Hinata yang diam-diam selalu diperhatikannya.

"Aku tidak tahu," balasnya datar. Meskipun sejujurnya di dalam hati, dia memang berniat untuk mengantarkan Hinata pulang nanti setelah ini.

"Kalau bisa kalian pulang bersama-sama saja. Aku khawatir terjadi sesuatu padanya." Ucapan Tsunade membuat Sasuke mengernyit heran. Rasa-rasanya ada sesuatu yang diketahui oleh wanita itu tapi disembunyikannya dalam-dalam.

"Aku akan coba untuk mengajaknya nanti." Sasuke menangkap ada kecemasan yang tersirat dari raut wajah Tsunade.

...

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 1:00 siang. Siapa yang menduga kalau waktu berjalan dengan cepat. Para kru segera merapihkan kembali setingan panggung. Semuanya tampak sibuk termasuk Hinata yang juga ikut membantu Shizune, meskipun wanita itu sudah melarangnya, tapi gadis itu memaksa untuk diijinkan membantu. Gadis itu memang terlalu baik.

Sasuke memperhatikan gadis itu dari kejauhan dengan gusar. Berkali-kali ia melirik ke arah jam tangannya dengan tak sabar. Rasanya ia ingin cepat-cepat menarik gadis itu dari kerumunan para kru (terutama kru laki-laki) yang jelas-jelas sedang mencuri pandang ke arahnya. Urat kesabaran Sasuke berkedut saat melihat Genma melemparkan senyum kepada Hinata.

"Hinata. Kenapa kau tidak pergi ganti baju saja?" pemuda itu akhirnya berjalan mendekati Hinata.

"Ah, be-benar juga. Baiklah semua, a-aku ke ruang ganti dulu." Hinata membungkuk pada semua anggota kru dan bergegas meninggalkan ruangan.

"Hn." Sasuke mendengus dan mengikuti Hinata dari belakang.

Hinata yang berjalan lebih dulu dan berada di depan tidak menyadari kalau saat ini Sasuke sedang turut menyertainya ke ruangan ganti. Hingga saat berjalan di lorong, derap langkah kaki pemuda itu baru terdengar menggema. Hinata sontak berbalik ke belakang dan sangat kaget begitu melihat Sasuke ada di belakangnya sedang memasang wajah _stoic_ ciri khasnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan Sa-Sasuke?" tanya gadis itu kebingungan.

"Jangan banyak tanya. Cepat masuk ke ruang ganti." Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, pemuda itu malah menyuruh sang gadis untuk cepat-cepat mengganti pakaiannya.

Hinata dibuat terheran-heran dengan sikap Sasuke. Terkadang dia bersikap kasar dan dingin, namun di sisi lain ada suatu kepedulian yang tersembunyi di balik sikap-sikapnya selama ini. Hinata tiba-tiba saja tersenyum ke arah pemuda itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau malah diam dan tersenyum begitu?" Sasuke harus menahan mati-matian perasaannya yang tak menentu saat melihat senyuman yang terukir pada paras Hinata. Dia berusaha bersikap wajar. Tapi semakin dia berusaha, dirinya malah semakin terlihat aneh di mata Hinata.

"Apa kau sedang megikutiku, Sasuke?" tanya Hinata sambil melirik ke arah pemuda itu.

"Apa? Siapa yang mengikutimu! Kebetulan saja aku mau ke toilet!" Sasuke berdalih dengan cepat di tengah gemuruh perasaannya yang semakin tak terkontrol.

"Bukankah toilet ada di lorong sebelah?" Hinata mengulum senyuman kecil. Oh, berharap saja dia tidak terkikik geli melihat tingkah Sasuke saat ini.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu? Aku sengaja memilih jalan berputar!" decaknya, masih mempertahankan keangkuhannya.

"Baiklah, Sasuke. Aku masuk dulu." Hinata tersenyum lembut padanya, kemudian ia bergegas masuk ke dalam ruangan ganti untuk kembali memakai seragam sekolahnya.

Selang beberapa menit gadis itu keluar kembali dan sudah memakai pakaian seragam sekolahnya lengkap. Hinata kaget melihat Sasuke ternyata masih berdiri di sana, di depan ruangan ganti. Hinata berjalan kecil mendekatinya yang sedang bersandar pada tembok dinding.

"Sa-Sasuke? Ka-kau tidak jadi ke kamar kecil?" tanyanya dengan hati-hati namun kontras dengan tatapannya yang seakan menyelidiki sikap dari pemuda tampan itu.

"Aku sudah tidak _mood _untuk ke kamar mandi," jawab si raven masih dengan nada yang datar, dan untuk suatu alasan pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hinata.

Mendengar pernyataan Sasuke, Hinata hanya manggut-manggut kecil, meskipun dalam hati dia yakin 100% kalau pemuda itu memang sejak awal tidak berniat untuk pergi ke kamar kecil. Sedikit aneh memang, tapi ia merasa kalau Sasuke sengaja mengikutinya.

"Sudah tidak ada yang tertinggal?" tanyanya dan kali ini _onyx_-nya dengan tajam mengamati Hinata, seakan ingin memastikan kalau tak ada satu pun barang dari gadis itu yang terlupa. Diakuinya Hinata kadang bisa sangat ceroboh.

"A-aku rasa sudah tidak ada yang tertinggal." Hinata mengangguk mantap dan menepuk-nepuk tas yang dibawanya.

"Hn. Ayo pulang." Sasuke bergerak berjalan lebih dahulu dari Hinata. Meskipun terkesan dingin, tapi Hinata menyadari kalau pemuda itu sedang mengajaknya untuk pulang bersama-sama.

Sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan gedung tersebut, kedua remaja yang bersekolah di tempat yang sama itu pergi menemui Tsunade serta semua kru yang masih ada di ruangan _stage _untuk berpamitan.

...

Setelah berpamitan (dengan Hinata yang menyalami semua kru di sana dan membuat Sasuke memijit keningnya yang pusing melihat Hinata) keduanya lekas meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Gadis indigo itu tampak senang sekali karena, ini pertama kalinya ia mendapatkan uang dari kerja kerasnya sendiri. Sasuke diam-diam tersenyum tipis di sebelahnya.

"Ayo masuk," ujar Sasuke tanpa basa-basi lagi menyuruh Hinata untuk ikut bersamanya.

"Tapi, a-aku bi—" Hinata merasa tak enak dan ingin menolak.

"Jangan kebanyakan bilang 'tapi' dan menolak semua tawaranku," sambar Sasuke dengan cepat memotong kalimat penolakan Hinata. "Cepat masuk," perintahnya dengan tegas membuat Hinata tak berani untuk menolak.

Dengan kepala tertunduk dak bersunggut-sunggut gadis yang sudah memasang kembali kacamata tebalnya di muka itu masuk ke mobil Sasuke.

.

.

Di dalam mobil keduanya sama-sama bertahan dalam diam. Hinata tak berani bicara sedikit pun pada Sasuke yang sedang serius menatap jalanan dengan serius. Sementara itu Sasuke terlalu gengsi untuk memulai pembicaraan terhadap Hinata, ditambah saat ini dia sedang kesal, kenapa gadis itu malah memilih untuk duduk di bangku belakang. Kalau begini jadinya, dia terlihat seperti supir pribadinya Hinata saja.

Sampai akhirnya mereka tiba pada ujung gang perumahan tempat Hinata. Sasuke menghentikan laju kendaraannya di sana. Pemuda itu menoleh ke arah belakang, di mana Hinata masih duduk dengan wajah yang tertunduk.

"Hinata, kita sudah sampai. Aku mengantarmu sampai di sini saja," ucapnya dengan nada suara yang lebih lembut dari sebelumnya.

"I-iya aku mengerti. Sa-sampai sini saja, ti-tidak apa-apa." Gadis itu segera mendongakkan kepalanya dan menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk memastikan mereka benar-benar sudah sampai.

Dengan cekatan dan agak tergesa Hinata membuka pintu mobil dan turun dari dalamnya.

"Te-terima kasih, Sasuke," ujarnya sembari membungkuk dalam-dalam.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih dan memastikan kalau sikap dan ucapannya tak ada yang salah pada Sasuke, gadis itu bergegas memutar tubuhnya dan berlari menuju ke kediamannya. Sasuke yang tak mendapatkan kesempatan untuk bicara (karena Hinata langsung berlari pulang) hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

"Bodoh...," gumamnya dengan pasrah. Hinata adalah Hinata, meski dia baru saja menjadi bintang iklan, tapi gadis itu tetaplah menjadi gadis yang kikuk, murah hati dan terlalu berhati-hati pada orang lain.

* * *

><p><strong>Kediaman Hyuuga<strong>

Hinata yang sudah tiba di rumah segera disambut oleh Hanabi yang langsung menghampirinya dengan wajah sumringah. Sikap gadis kecil itu membuatnya sedikit terheran-heran, apa yang membuat adiknya bisa begitu bahagia.

"Hinata-_nee_, selamat ya! Aku sudah dengar lho kabarnya!" ucap gadis bersurai coklat itu sambil memberikan ucapan selamat kepada sang kakak.

"Selamat? Selamat apanya?" Hinata kebingungan sendiri. Rasa-rasanya hari ulang tahunnya masih jauh. Lantas ucapan selamat itu untuk apa?

"Semua anak-anak di sekolah sudah pada tahu kalau Hinata-_nee_ membintangi salah satu produk dari perusahaan yang terkenal di Konoha!" ternyata kabar tersebut sudah menyebar cukup cepat. Kalau begitu, kemungkinan Ino, sang model yang awalnya akan membintangi iklan tersebut pasti juga sudah tahu? Entah kenapa memikirkan hal tersebut membuat perasaan Hinata jadi tak enak.

"I-itu hanya kebetulan saja, Hanabi,"ucap Hinata yang ingin menyatakan dirinya hanya sedang beruntung saja.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat iklan itu segera beredar, dan semua orang pasti akan membicarakanmu!" sang adik tampak begitu antusias dan bersemangat.

"Hahaha..." Hinata hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat Hanabi yang begitu bersemangat. "Hanabi, aku mau langsung ke kamar, mau istirahat. Hari ini aku lelah sekali." Hinata mengusap pelan surai panjang adiknya dan memutuskan untuk segera istirahat.

"Baiklah, Hinata-_nee_! Selamat istirahat!" balas sang adik masih dengan nada suara yang bersemangat.

Hinata berjalan menuju kamarnya dan sempat berpapasan dengan Neji. Sesaat gadis itu melemparkan senyuman pada sang saudara, tapi Neji bersikap dingin seperti biasa. Hinata merasa tidak terganggu atau pun kesal, karena dia sudah sangat terbiasa menghadapi sikap Neji.

Hinata yang memang sudah sangat lelah langsung masuk ke dalam kamar. Di dalam ia meletakkan tas sekolahnya di atas meja belajar, mengganti baju seragamnya dengan piyama berwarna ungu muda dan segera naik ke atas tempat tidur. Sepasang manik lavendernya terpejam hanya dalam hitungan beberapa detik.

Hinata akhirnya tertidur pulas. Tepat saat gadis itu masuk ke alam mimpi, sesosok pemuda berambut merah muncul di sisi gadis itu. Tangannya yang tembus pandang bergerak ke arah kepala gadis yang sudah terlelap itu. Seakan dapat merasakan, ia mengusap lembut surai indigo sang gadis.

"Seandainya kau tahu...," ucapnya secara samar.

Sementara itu Hanabi yang hendak masuk ke dalam kamar Hinata iseng-iseng mengintip dari lubang kunci kamar sang kakak, hanya sekedar mau melihat, apa yang sedang dilakukan kakaknya di dalam kamar. Namun, apa yang dilihatnya sungguh di luar dugaan. Dia menangkap sosok pemuda yang duduk di sebelah Hinata di atas tempat tidur. Pemuda itu sedang membelai lembut rambut panjang sang kakak. Hanabi tak dapat mengenali pemuda tersebut karena hanya terlihat dari samping. Tapi satu ukiran senyum tertangkap oleh mata Hanabi pada sosok pemuda tersebut.

"Siapa yang ada di dalam sana?" gumamnya merasa aneh sendiri. Bagaimana bisa ada seorang laki-laki di dalam kamar Hinata?

Hanabi kembali berdiri tegak, menggaruk-garuk kulit kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil berpikir keras. Aneh, sungguh aneh. Rasanya tadi Hinata datang sendirian dan sejak tadi tidak ada orang lain selain dirinya dan Neji, lalu kenapa bisa ada seorang pemuda berambut merah di dalam sana? Hanabi kembali membungkuk dan melihat ke dalam kamar.

"Lho? Tidak ada?" ternyata sosok pemuda yang dilihatnya sudah tidak ada. "Kenapa perasaanku jadi tidak enak?" tiba-tiba saja hawa dingin menyelimuti dirinya, membuatnya menggigil sesaat. Hanabi yang merasa takut memutuskan untuk buru-buru pergi dari sana.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Maaf bila banyak kekurangan, mood saya sedang kurang baik untuk menulis saat ini. Kalau ada yang punya asupan untuk adegan romance silahkan dishare.  
><strong>

**Rencananya saya memang ingin lebih menekankan romance di sini daripada seremnya.**

**T**

**H**

**A**

**N**

**K**

**S**

**for support and reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : T Rate/AU/Typo(s)/OOC (maybe)/Hinata-centric/Multi hint/Dark ending

Main Pair : SasukexHinata

Genres : Romance/Mystery/Horror/Friendship/Hurt-comfort/Angst

.

**Only Doll Still Doll**

Chapter 11

.

**Konoha High School**

Keesokannya Hinata berangkat sekolah seperti biasa. Ia pergi ke sekolah lebih pagi dari murid-murid lain, seperti pada hari-hari sebelumnya demi menjaga keamanannya sendiri. Saat memasuki gedung Hinata sempat berpapasan dengan Orochimaru, salah satu guru biologi yang paling nyentrik di sekolah.

"Selamat pagi, Orochimaru-_sensei_," sapa gadis itu seraya membungkuk sopan.

"Selamat pagi, Hinata," balas guru itu sambil tersenyum aneh. Matanya yang mirip ular itu berkilat-kilat menatapnya, membuat Hinata sedikit merinding takut. "Apa kau bisa membantu saya sebentar, Hinata?" tanya guru itu secara tiba-tiba.

"Tentu saja bisa, _sensei_," jawab Hinata dengan sigap. Hinata memang sangat senang bisa membantu orang lain, namun nasibnya memang malang karena tak ada yang bisa melihat kebaikannya. "Apa yang bisa dibantu, _sensei_?" tanya gadis itu kemudian.

"Tolong ambil tumpukan buku tugas di sana dan temani saya ke lantai atas." Orochimaru menunjuk ke arah dalam ruangan, tepat ke tumpukan buku yang ada di atas meja.

Hinata melongok ke dalam dan mengangguk. Atas ijin dari sang guru, ia berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut untuk mengambil buku-buku yang tertumpuk di atas meja. Begitu Hinata sudah masuk, sosok roh berambut merah yang mengikutinya pun mulai bergerak, tentunya untuk mengikuti sang gadis di dalam sana.

Tapi begitu ia bergerak ke ambang pintu, tiba-tiba saja guru yang bernama Orochimaru itu berdiri tepat di depannya seperti sengaja menghalangi. Tatapan guru itu memicing ke arahnya, seakan kehadirannya dapat terlihat.

"Orochimaru-_sensei_. Buku-buku ini mau di bawa ke ruangan mana?" tanya Hinata yang di tangannya sudah memegang setumpuk buku. Ia sudah siap untuk melaksanakan tugas dari sang guru.

"Oh, tolong bawa ke kelas 3-10. Kau jalan duluan, nanti saya akan menyusul dengan buku-buku yang lain," ucapnya sambil memamerkan senyuman ke arah Hinata.

"Baiklah, _sensei_!" Hinata mengangguk mengerti, dan tanpa rasa curiga sedikit pun ia segera pergi menuju ke lantai atas, ke ruangan yang disebutkan Orochimaru tadi.

Sosok tak kasat mata yang sudah melihat Hinata pergi hendak menyusulnya, namun pergerakannya kembali terhenti saat tiba-tiba di hadapannya muncul seekor ular putih yang sangat besar menghalanginya.

"A-apa-apaan ini...?" sesaat sosok itu menyadari kalau akan terjadi hal yang tak diinginkannya.

Sepasang hazel maniknya menatap sengit ke arah Orochimaru yang kemudian berdiri di hadapannya. Sepertinya ular raksasa tak kasat mata itu adalah 'peliharannya'.

"Apa maumu? Aku tahu kau bisa melihatku," tanyanya langsung sambil meningkatkan kewaspadaan dirinya.

"Jadi ternyata, kau mengikuti gadis itu kemana-mana, ya? Untuk apa kau mengikutinya?" Orochimaru mempertanyakan perihal keberadaan mahkluk di depannya yang terus-menerus mengikuti muridnya yang bernama Hinata.

"Untuk menjaganya dan itu bukan urusanmu. Beri aku jalan!" dengan lantang ia meminta Orochimaru beserta ular peliharaannya itu untuk mundur.

"Untuk apa kau mengikuti orang yang bahkan tidak mengetahui keberadaanmu, eh?" Orochimaru menyeringai, seperti mentertawakan kebodohan yang dilakukan oleh sosok berambut merah dihadapannya. "Ikutlah denganku, dan aku akan menjamin kau akan menjadi kuat," Orochimaru mengulurkan tangannya sebagai tanda suatu ajakan.

"Tch, maaf saja, tapi aku tidak menyukai orang jahat sepertimu," balas sang mahkluk sambil menyeringai mengejek.

Hanya dalam sekali lihat, dia sudah dapat membaca isi hati Orochimaru yang memiliki niat tak baik. Bisa dikatakan dia jenis orang yang mengkoleksi 'mahkluk lain' untuk memanfaatkan kekuatan istimewa mereka. Tentu saja dia tak mau dijadikan salah satu dari koleksi orang semacam itu.

"Aku bisa memaksamu untuk ikut, kau pasti tahu itu 'kan." Ular raksasa yang mendampingi laki-laki itu mendesis dan memberi tatapan lapar.

"Berikan aku keabadian dan tubuh yang awet muda," ucapnya mengutarakan apa yang diinginkannya.

Sosok pemuda berambut merah itu masih tak bergerak, sampai ular putih raksasa itu mengelilinginya. Tatapan Orochimaru semakin menajam, dan bagai hipnotis ia membuat targetnya tak berdaya di tempat.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Orochimaru.

"Akasuna Sasori," jawab sosok itu menyebutkan nama aslinya kepada Orochimaru.

"Aku minta padamu untuk berhenti mengikuti Hinata dan jadilah bagian dari diriku," ucapnya dengan memerintah.

Tak ada jawaban dari sosok yang mengaku bernama Akasuna Sasori itu. Kekuatannya seperti terkekang oleh kekuatan ular milik Orochimaru, juga oleh kekuatan si pemilik.

"Rupanya kau mahkluk yang sangat keras kepala, ya. Aku akan menekan kekuatanmu lebih kuat dari ini." Orochimaru memberi tekanan yang lebih kuat lagi untuk meruntuhkan dinding pertahanan roh milik Sasori yang mengelilinginya.

_Kalau dinding ini hancur..., aku tidak bisa mendampingi Hinata lagi... _

Sasuke yang hari itu datang lebih awal dari biasanya melihat Orochimaru, sang guru yang sepertinya sedang melakukan 'sesuatu' pada sosok mahkluk berambut merah yang suka mengikuti Hinata itu menjadi curiga. Jangan-jangan gurunya juga bisa melihat keberadaan mahkluk tersebut kalau dilihat dari gelagatnya, ia seperti berusaha untuk 'memiliki' mahkluk itu.

Sasori yang mendapat dua serangan kuat dari dua arah sepertinya tak bisa bertahan lama. Ular siluman yang menjadi pengikut Orochimaru, sepertinya berusia hampir 1000 tahun dan tentunya memiliki kekuatan yang sangat besar. Sulit baginya untuk melawan siluman ular itu, ditambah lagi, Orochimaru bukan manusia biasa. Ada sebuah peraturan bagi 'mahkluk' sepertinya. Kalau ia berhasil ditaklukan, maka sudah menjadi kewajibannya untuk mematuhi orang yang menaklukannya tersebut. Pada akhirnya ia memejamkan kedua matanya, dan ketika ia bersiap menyerah...

"Orochimaru-_sensei_!" suara teriakan Sasuke sukses membuyarkan konsentrasi Orochimaru yang sedikit lagi berhasil menguasai mahkluk yang bernama Sasori itu.

Sontak Orochimaru menghentikan aksinya sesaat. Pria yang memiliki rambut panjang dan senang ia ikat itu menoleh ke arah Sasuke sambil menebarkan senyuman palsu. Tentu dia sama sekali tidak mengetahui kalau muridnya, Sasuke juga dapat melihat sesuatu dari alam lain.

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke. Tidak biasanya kau datang sepagi ini ke sekolah," sapanya dengan sikap wajar layaknya seorang guru yang sedang menyapa muridnya.

"Hari ini aku memang sengaja datang pagi-pagi untuk mengulang beberapa materi di perpustakaan," jawab Sasuke senormal mungkin meskipun dengan jelas ia dapat melihat dan merasakan adanya atmosfer yang sangat panas di sekitarnya dan Orochimaru. _'Sepertinya tadi sedang terjadi bentrokan kekuatan di sini,'_ batinnya sambil mencuri pandang ke arah sosok merah yang tampak sudah setengah sadar. (Di sini Sasuke tidak bisa/belum melihat sosok ular milik Orochimaru).

Sasori yang tersadar dan melihat ada kesempatan langsung pergi dari sana secepat mungkin sementara Sasuke sedang mengajak Orochimaru berbicara antara guru dan murid. Kelihatannya Sasuke sengaja menolongnya? Atau pemuda itu memang hanya sekedar ingin tahu apa yang sedang terjadi tadi? Entahlah. Satu hal yang jelas, dia jadi menyadari Orochimaru berbahaya dan dia harus siap menghadapi laki-laki itu lagi kalau suatu saat kembali dihadang.

.

.

Sementara itu Hinata yang berada di lantai atas, segera meletakkan tumpukan buku tugas milik senior-seniornya di dalam kelas 3-10. Hari memang masih terlalu pagi jadi di dalam kelas itu belum ada satu orang pun yang datang. Hal ini menguntungkan bagi Hinata, dia tak perlu cemas ada senior yang iseng padanya.

Namun ketika kakinya hendak melangkah keluar kelas, Hinata dapat mendengar suara isakan tangis dari arah bangku belakang. Dengan perasaan takut dan sambil menelan ludah, Hinata yang penasaran menoleh ke arah belakang.

Kedua manik lavendernya terbelalak saat menangkap sosok seorang gadis dengan seragam sekolah tengah duduk di bangku belakang. Hal yang membuatnya terkejut dan takut adalah, sosok gadis itu sama sekali tak memiliki bentuk wajah. Datar begitu saja.

"KYAAAAA!" spontan Hinata memekik dan segera berlari dari ruangan tersebut.

Gadis indigo itu berlari dengan tergesa tanpa memperhatikan jalan lagi, sampai akhirnya dia menubruk segerombolan gadis yang berjalan di depannya.

Brukh!

Hinata jatuh terduduk dan meringis sakit.

"Akhirnya ketemu juga!" suara nyaring seorang gadis terdengar begitu mengerikan di pendengaran Hinata. Nada bicara gadis itu seolah ingin menerkam Hinata saja.

Pelan-pelan Hinata mendongak untuk melihat gadis-gadis yang berdiri di depannya.

"I-Ino..." Hinata agak terkejut mendapati Ino dan gengnya ada di hadapannya. Ia tak menduga kalau keempat gadis itu datang ke sekolah pagi-pagi, tak seperti biasanya.

"Ikut kami!" tanpa basa-basi lagi, Ino menarik tangan Hinata dengan kasar, memaksanya untuk berdiri.

Ino dan Shion secara bersama-sama menarik Hinata dan menyeretnya dengan kasar untuk mengikuti mereka berempat. Hinata yang ditarik secara paksa hanya bisa mengikuti gadis-gadis itu sambil berdoa dalam hati kalau keempatnya tidak melakukan tindakan yang macam-macam kepadanya. Ia tahu kalau Ino pastinya sangat marah sekali padanya karena perannya telah ia ambil.

...

Ino dan Shion membawa Hinata ke halaman belakang, dan sepertinya mereka menuju ke arah gudang lama peninggalan sekolah yang sudah lama tak digunakan. Beberapa kali Hinata memohon untuk dilepaskan malah membuat Ino dan Shion semakin bersemangat menariknya. Koyuki dan Haruna juga tampak menikmati peran mereka sebagai pengamat, sesekali keduanya tertawa sinis saat usaha Hinata untuk melepaskan diri sia-sia.

Setibanya di depan ruangan gudang lama, Ino membuka pintu gudang yang sudah lama terkunci itu. Entah bagaimana gadis itu bisa mendapatkan kunci tersebut. Ino memang selalu punya akal dan cara licik untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia mau.

"Masuk!" bentak Ino sambil mendorong kasar tubuh Hinata ke arah dalam.

Brukh!

Hinata tersungkur, wajahnya mendarat menyentuh lantai hitam gudang yang hanya terbuat dari semen. Meskipun sakit, Hinata berusaha untuk berdiri, namun belum sempat ia bangkit, Ino sudah menginjak punggungnya, menahan agar Hinata tetap berada dalam posisi tertelungkup. Wajahnya yang mulus mau tak mau kembali bertegur sapa dengan debu dan kotoran yang melekat pada lantai gudang tersebut. Kacamata besarnya pun ikut terjatuh ke lantai.

"I-Ino..., sa-sakit, ku-kumohon..." Hinata meringis dan berusaha untuk menoleh ke arah belakang. Ia mencicit meminta belas kasihan, tapi tampaknya nurani Ino dan kawan-kawan sudah hilang tergantikan oleh emosi dan ego.

"Aku tidak dengar~" Ino malah sengaja tertawa mengejek yang diikuti oleh tawa dari tiga gadis lainnya. Melihat Hinata menderita adalah kesenangan tersendiri buat mereka.

"Ayo, Ino kita hukum dia!" Koyuki berseru antusias.

_Greb!_

Ini menggapai rambut panjang Hinata dan menariknya ke atas membuat Hinata terpaksa mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, mengikuti ke arah mana rambutnya ditarik.

"Aku akan memberimu hukuman karena, kau telah mengambil peranku, Hinata." Ino mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Hinata sambil berbisik pelan dengan gaya yang mengintimidasi. Gadis berkuncir itu tersenyum sinis saat melihat Hinata gemetar ketakutan.

Tapi disaat gadis itu ingin melakukan sesuatu, tiba-tiba saja hawa dingin menyeruak memenuhi seisi ruangan gudang yang pengap dan awalnya panas itu karena tidak adanya ventilasi udara. Seketika keempat gadis yang ada di sana, termasuk Hinata merasakan perasaan aneh dan tidak nyaman.

"Ino, aku jadi merinding. Cepat kau berikan hukuman pada Hinata, dan setelah itu kita pergi!" Haruna meminta Ino unguk segera melaksanakan eksekusinya pada Hinata.

"Aku juga punya firasat buruk. kenapa ruangan ini tiba-tiba jadi sedingin es..." Shion ikut berkomentar sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri sementara kedua bola matanya bergerak memperhatikan seisi ruangan.

"Kalian berdua jangan berisik!" balas Ino dengan nada ketus meskipun jujur dia merasakan ketakutan yang sama seperti teman-temannya yang lain.

_Now we're on the edge of hell_

Sebuah angin berhembus bisikan yang begitu lirih diucapkan oleh seseorang masuk ke pendengaran gadis-gadis itu termasuk Hinata. Sontak keempatnya segera mencari siapa pemuda yang berbisik itu. Apa mungkin di dalam gudang dengan penerangan yang samar itu ada murid laki-laki yang sedang bersembunyi.

"A-apa kalian de-dengar suara itu?" tanya Hinata dengan bibir bergetar hebat. Seolah lupa dengan apa yang diperbuat oleh Ino dan kawan-kawan, ia segera merapat bersama empat gadis lainnya.

"Le-lebih baik kit-kita pergi dari sini, ayo cepat!" Koyuki yang sudah ketakutan setengah mati menarik-narik tangan Ino dan kedua temannya yang lain untuk segera meninggalkan gudang tersebut.

"Kau benar, ayo pergi!" Ino mengangguk setuju.

Keempatnya bergegas berlari dengan langkah terburu-buru untuk keluar dari dalam gudang. Hinata menyusul mereka dari belakang. Namun, ketika sampai di pintu gudang, Ino masih sempat mendorong Hinata, membuat gadis ringkih itu kembali jatuh terduduk dengan keras.

"Kau tinggal saja di dalam sana!" teriaknya, berniat untuk mengunci Hinata di dalam gudang.

"Ja-jangan ti-tinggalkan aku di sini I-ino...!" Hinata berusaha bangkit dan mengejar Ino yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu dan hendak mengunci pintu gudang.

Ino baru setengah menutup pintu ruangan itu, ketika tanpa diduga ia beserta ketiga temannya melihat sosok pemuda di dalam gudang. Pemuda itu dengan jelas memiliki tubuh yang tembus pandang. Ia melayang ke arah Ino dengan wajah setengah menunduk. Baju yang dikenakan oleh sosok pemuda itu terlihat begitu lusuh dan dipenuhi oleh bercak-bercak darah. Sebelah tangannya terjulur ke depan, seolah ingin menggapai Ino dan kawan-kawan. Tangan itu perlahan meleleh, seperti lilin yang terbakar.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Melihat pemandangan yang mengerikan seperti itu, sontak membuat keempatnya langsung berlari dari tempat tersebut, diiringi oleh teriakan yang menggema keras.

Hinata langsung berdiri terheran-heran saat mendapati keempat gadis itu berlari tak karuan dan saling mendahului. Hinata berdiri dan dengan langkah tertatih ia berjalan menuju ke arah pintu gudang untuk keluar.

Hinata menyandarkan diri sejenak pada pintu ruangan tersebut, dan bulir-bulir air mata berguguran dari manik lavendernya. Hinata merasa sangat sedih kenapa Ino dan teman-temannya terus memberi perlakuan buruk kepada dirinya. Tidak adakah secuil saja perasaan persahabatan untuknya? Jujur, ia sangat mengagumi sosok Ino yang populer, cantik dan disukai banyak orang. Gadis itu selalu tersenyum pada setiap orang, tapi kenapa senyum itu seakan pudar bila berhadapan dengan dirinya.

"Aku juga ingin berteman dengan kalian...," ucapnya dengan suara parau dan terisak.

Hinata terisak dengan perasaan pilu dan membuat dadanya terasa sesak, menahan getirnya kehidupan sekolah yang harus ia alami seorang diri. Saat itu, mendadak saja sebuah angin menerpa wajahnya, hembusan angin yang menyejukkan dirinya.

Bagi gadis itu, hembusan angin itu hanya sekedar udara pagi biasa yang menyeruak menebarkan kesejukannya. Tapi, seandainya Hinata tahu dan bisa melihat, tepat di depannya, berjarak kurang lebih dari 10 cm ada seorang sosok pemuda yang juga ikut merasakan kesedihannya. Sosok itu menyapu lembut jejak air mata yang terpapar pada para manis Hinata.

"_Jangan bersedih Hinata. Ada aku yang akan selalu menemanimu..." _

**TBC**

* * *

><p>AN : Sebenarnya saya ingin membuat Sasuke yang akan mengejar Hinata. Mendekati klimaks akan dijelaskan kenapa banyak 'mahkluk' yang suka mengikuti Hinata. Juga roh cewek yang ada di sekitar Hinata (ada dua penampakan)**. **Sasori dan Hinata memang dipertemukan bukan secara kebetulan, tapi memang karena adanya suatu ikatan yang juga akan dijelaskan nanti. Saya tidak bisa memprediksikan jumlah chapter pada fic ini, tapi yang jelas saya tak ingin ceritanya jadi terlalu panjang atau kelamaan, hehehe. Well, untuk ending saya mau spoiler dikit, mungkin perasaan Sasuke di sini akan sama seperti perasaan readers setelah mengetahuinya.**  
><strong>

Sedikit penjelasan, Sasori di sini kayak semacam 'mahkluk' yang berasal dari dunia lain dan memang, penunggu di dunia itu. Bukan hantu dan juga bukan setan, kalau dalam pengertian secara umum, dia seperti jin (botol -disepak Sasori-) atau sejenis siluman.

Maaf kalau agak tersendat, saya sedikit kembali ke dunia game berkat ketua dudul yang mau nyamperin saya lewat FFN. Selain itu menulis cerita yang agak horror memerlukan mental tersendiri, saat berusaha mendeskripsikan si sosok.

**T**

**H**

**A**

**N**

**K**

**S**

**For Support!**


	13. Chapter 13

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : T Rate/AU/Typo(s)/OOC (maybe)/Hinata-centric/Multi hint

Main Pair : SasukexHinata

Genres : Romance/Mystery/Horror/Friendship/Hurt-comfort/Angst

.

**Only Doll Still Doll**

Chapter 12

.

**Konoha High School, kelas 2-A**

Hinata masuk ke dalam kelasnya dengan keadaan tubuh yang lemas serta kedua matanya yang sembab. Semua perhatian murid di dalam kelas kini tertuju padanya. Dapat dipastikan gadis itu habis menangis, dan kemungkinan besar ia habis di-_bully_ lagi, entah oleh siapa. Sebagian mencibir, menganggap gadis itu sedang mencari perhatian, sebagian lagi malah mengutuknya, menghakiminya, mengumpatnya agar mendapat kesialan lain, meskipun gadis itu tidak pernah berbuat salah pada teman-teman sekelasnya. Ino dan Shion menatap sinis ke arah Hinata sambil berbisik-bisik dengan beberapa orang teman lainnya.

Tatapan mata seisi kelas yang seolah mengulitinya itu membuat Hinata kembali merasa tersakiti. Kenapa orang-orang itu begitu kejam menghina, menghardik dan menyumpahinya. Apa salah dirinya pada mereka? Dia tak pernah mengganggu atau pun menyakiti orang lain. Kesalahan apa yang ia perbuat sampai mendapat perlakuan seperti ini.

Apakah salah ia menjadi yang berbeda dari gadis-gadis lain? Dirinya memang pendiam, pemalu dan terlalu sopan, tapi apakah itu menjadi acuannya untuk dibenci oleh anak-anak perempuan di sekolah? Atau, salahkah dirinya menjadi murid yang teladan, pintar dan disayang guru? Salahkan bila ia memiliki prestasi tersendiri? Semua murid menggerutukan dirinya yang terlalu di 'anak emas'kan oleh para guru dan disayang oleh mereka. Mungkin saja ia bersalah karena keunikan yang ada pada dirinya tanpa sadari? Entahlah, Hinata sama sekali tak mengerti, tapi yang jelas ia selalu mencoba menghadapi semuanya dengan sabar, meskipun sesekali ia menjerit meminta keadilan yang terhempas sia-sia karena, semakin ia menjerit, semakin ia dihakimi dan ditertawakan. Ya, mereka yang melakukan aksi _bullying_ pada Hinata selalu tertawa puas dan setelah itu mereka bersikap seolah-olah tidak melakukan dosa apa pun. Mereka tak menyadari, adanya seorang gadis rapuh yang mereka tindas, mereka injak, mereka caci dan hina setiap hari.

Bagi Hinata sekolah seperti sebuah padang liar yang memiliki banyak 'hewan buas' dan selalu mengincar korban yang lemah untuk di'mangsa'. Hinata adalah korban karena dia lemah, terlalu baik, terlalu penurut dan terlalu sabar.

'_Mereka semua sama saja...!'_ ucap Hinata dalam hati Hinata menjerit dan menguarkan kebencian tersendiri. Terutama pada sekumpulan tante-tante tukang bergosip di kelasnya yang dalam sudut pandangnya seperti sekelompok nenek sihir mengerikan. Mereka bahkan lebih buruk dari kelakuan iblis menurutnya.

Tapi dipendamnya rasa itu diam-diam dan dalam. Hinata menarik napas dalam-dalam berusaha untuk menetralkan perasaannya kembali. Dengan langkah tegap, gadis itu masuk ke kelas dan berjalan menuju ke arah tempat duduknya, di mana Shikamaru belum terlihat. Kemungkinan pemuda itu terlambat (lagi). Di sudut bangku sana, ia dapat melihat Sasuke tengah menatapnya dalam dan sulit diartikan. Tatapan itu dibalas oleh Hinata sama dalamnya. Melihat Sasuke mendadak saja membuatnya muak dan teringat akan semua kejadian buruk yang dilakukan pemuda itu kepadanya. Kenapa, Sasuke harus menjadi daftar nama laki-laki pertama yang sering berbuat seenaknya kepada dirinya. Apakah pemuda itu bisa merasakan yang namanya perasaan?

Sasuke yang mendapati balasan dari tatapan Hinata, terkejut, tapi dia tetap bisa memasang wajah _stoic_-nya, meski dalam hati berkali-kali ia bertanya, apa yang terjadi pada Hinata. Kenapa ia dapat merasakan suatu kebencian yang menjalar pada sorot mata gadis itu. Untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke lah yang mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hinata. Ia tak sanggup melihat pancaran mata itu keluar dari lavender Hinata dan tertuju kepadanya. Apa yang terjadi dengan Hinatanya? Gadis yang selalu tersenyum manis dengan sorot mata sendu dan berparas teduh kini tampak berubah.

Melihat Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya, Hinata memutuskan untuk menatap ke arah luar jendela di sebelahnya dan menikmati pemandangan yang terpapar dari kaca jendela sekolah.

...

Tak berapa lama, murid-murid lain mulai berdatangan seiring dengan berjalannya waktu yang semakin mendekati bel masuk sekolah, hingga jam pelajaran pertama benar-benar berbunyi.

Jam pelajaran pertama dipegang oleh Kushina Uzumaki, ibu dari Naruto Uzumaki. Wanita cantik dengan warna rambut senada dengan warna senja itu memang mengajar di sekolah mereka sejak setahun lalu. Kushina mencatat di papan tulis sambil sesekali menerangkan kegunaan rumus _tense_ yang ia tulis kepada murid-muridnya.

"Apa ada yang mau ditanyakan?" wanita itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kelas, menatap murid-muridnya yang hanya memberikan respon diam secara kompak.

"Baiklah, karena tidak ada yang bertanya, saya akan memberikan latihan soal," ucapnya seraya berjalan ke meja guru dan mengambil buku catatan miliknya.

Kemudian Kushina menuliskan soal-soal latihan dari buku catatan yang sudah ia siapkan. Keadaan hening, semua murid di dalam kelas terfokus menulis soal yang diberikan oleh Kushina.

"Ahh, salah tulis lagi!" Lee yang duduk di belakang Hinata merutuk.

Remaja itu celingak-celinguk ke kiri dan ke kanan sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala,kebingungan. Sampai akhirnya pandangannya tertuju ke arah Naruto yang duduk di seberang sana.

"Naruto!" teriaknya dengan suara agak lantang memanggil si pirang.

Teriakan Lee cukup terdengar. Pemuda pirang itu mengernyit dan balas menatap ke arah Lee.

"Pinjem _Tipe-X_!" ucap Lee lagi sambil memperagakan gerakan tangan seperti sedang menghapus.

"Ada di Ino!" balas Naruto sambil menunjuk ke arah Ino yang tempat duduknya sejajar dengan Lee dan berada di posisi belakang, berdua dengan Shion.

Lee berbalik ke arah belakang dan menatap ke arah Ino yang sedang sibuk menulis. Sempat terbesit keraguan dalam hatinya untuk memanggil gadis itu. Ino selalu marah kalau pekerjaannya diganggu, dan dia takut, bukannya mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, tapi malah mendapat cacian.

'_Ah, terseralah!'_ ucap Lee dalam hati sambil mengambil napas dalam-dalam, dan kemudian dengan setengah berteriak ia memanggil Ino.

"Ino! Aku pinjam tipe-x!" teriaknya.

Ino menghentikan aktifitas menulisnya dan melihat ke arah Lee sambil mengirim _deathglare_. Tapi setelah itu, ia mengambil benda yang dimaksud Lee dan bersiap-siap untuk melemparnya pada Lee. Seringai kecil muncul di sudut bibir itu, sepertinya ia memiliki maksud tersendiri.

"Lee, minggir sedikit!" teriak Ino sambil mengintruksikan Lee untuk sedikit menggeser dirinya ke samping.

Lee menautkan kedua alisnya dengan heran. Mau lempar tipe-x susah banget si Ino? Kenapa dia harus geser segala? Padahal tinggal lempar, tangkep, beres. Ino kembali berteriak memintanya untuk menggeser posisi duduknya. Lee sempat menghela napas sesaat, setelah akhirnya dia menuruti kata-kata Ino untuk menggeser dirinya sedikit ke samping.

"Sudah, ayo lempar!" teriak Lee yang sudah tidak sabaran.

"Tangkap ya, Lee!" teriak Ino sambil terkikik geli. Ada yang aneh dengan gadis itu.

Tangan Ino bergerak untuk melempar benda tersebut, tapi arah melemparnya benar-benar melenceng dari posisi Lee seharusnya. Gadis itu melemparkan tipe-x ke arah Hinata yang _notabene_ duduk di depan Lee. Sekarang Lee paham, kenapa Ino menyuruhnya untuk menggeser posisi. Ino ingin melemparkan benda itu ke Hinata.

"Hinata, aw—" Lee yang menyadarinya berusaha untuk memberitahukan Hinata.

PLETAK!

"—as..." Terlambat bagi Lee karena benda itu sudah mengenai kepala Hinata dan menimbulkan bunyi yng cukup keras.

"Aduh..." Hinata merintih sambil memegangi bagian kepala belakangnya yang nyut-nyutan.

Dapat terdengar suara tawa Ino dan Shion dari belakang saat melihat Hinata kesakitan.

"Hinata, kau kenapa...?" Shikamaru menoleh ke arah samping saat mendengar teman sebangkunya merintih kesakitan.

"Kepalaku, sakit sekali...," ucap Hinata dengan lirih dan menunjuk ke arah belakang kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

"Di sini...?" Shikamaru memegang bagian belakang kepala Hinata dengan pelan sambil memijit-mijitnya penuh kehati-hatian.

Perbuatan yang dilakukan oleh Shikamaru kepada Hinata langsung dipandang sinis oleh Sasuke dan Naruto. _Onyx_ dan _sapphir_e itu mengobarkan kemarahan dalam diam ke arah Shikamaru, sementara Sai dari jauh hanya tersenyum mengamati Shikamaru dan Hinata, dan Neji memandang dalam penuh arti.

...

Akhirnya jam pelajaran pertama dan kedua selesai dilewati dengan baik dan tiba waktunya untuk istirahat. Para murid di dalam kelas satu-persatu mulai meninggalkan kelas setelah selesai merapihkan peralatan tulis mereka.

Setelah hampir sebagian murid di kelas keluar, Hinata mulai bergerak dari tempat duduknya. Tentunya dia juga ingin turun ke kantin, membeli makanan karena hari ini dia benar-benar lupa membawa bekal. Dengan langkah pelan gadis itu berjalan menuju luar kelas.

Tepat di depan pintu kelas Hinata berpapasan dengan Naruto yang sedang berdiri sambil bersandar pada pintu. Sikap Naruto terlihat aneh karena biasanya pemuda itu pasti akan berlari keluar menuju kantin begitu bel istirahat berbunyi, tapi tidak kali ini. Segurat rasa cemas sempat masuk ke dalam batin Hinata. Mungkinkah Naruto akan berbuat jahil lagi kepadanya?

"Kau ini perempuan macam apa yang membiarkan dirinya dipegang-pegang oleh laki-laki? Sikapmu itu membuatku muak melihatnya!" kata-kata yang terlontar dari bibir Naruto memang pelan, tapi cukup terdengar oleh Hinata yang melintas persis di sebelahnya.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya begitu tahu kalau Naruto menunggunya, sengaja untuk melontarkan hinaan seperti itu pada dirinya.

"Dia memang jalang!" sambar Ino cepat yang sepertinya tadi mendengar ucapan Naruto kepada Hinata. Gadis itu memamerkan seringai jahatnya, tampak puas.

Mendengar ucapan Ino yang _frontal_ membuat Hinata membeku. Sehina itukah dirinya? Salahkah dia ketika mendapat perhatian dari salah seorang temannya yang memang peduli? Saat itu yang terdiam bukan hanya Hinata, melainkan Naruto. Dilihat dari raut wajahnya, pemuda pirang yang khas dengan senyuman sehangat matahari itu tampak _shock_ dengan ucapan pedas yang meluncur dari mulut Ino.

"Hmph!" Naruto tak mau banyak bicara lagi dan segera memutuskan untuk pergi.

Hati pemuda itu kini dinaungi rasa bersalah. Ia sebenarnya tak bermaksud untuk menghina Hinata dan sama sekali tidak menduga kalau ucapannya akan ditimpali oleh Ino dengan sengit. Ia melarikan diri, tak sanggup melihat wajah sedih Hinata yang sepertinya masih berdiri diam di depan pintu kelas. Sungguh dia merasa seperti seorang pengecut dan pecundang, tak berani membela Hinata malah memilih kabur.

"_Pemuda itu benar-benar kurang ajar! Aku akan memberinya pelajaran karena telah menyakiti Hinata!"_ Sasori yang melihat Hinata disakiti tak tinggal diam.

Sosok itu melayang menghampiri Naruto yang sedang berjalan menuruni anak tangga. Sekilas wajah seramnya tampak terlihat. Ia bergerak semakin mendekat dan lebih dekat lagi. Ketika ia hendak mencelakai Naruto, tiba-tiba saja sosok Orochimaru muncul menaiki tangga beserta dengan ular peliharaannya.

Sasori mundur, menjaga jarak dari mahkluk ular itu juga Orochimaru. Sementara sang guru Biologi langsung menyeringai begitu kembali berpapasan dengan Sasori, mahkluk yang menjadi incarannya.

"Rupanya kau masih di sini? Kupikir kau sudah pergi meninggalkan gadis itu," ujar Orochimaru dengan nada suara yang mengintimidasi.

"_Apa aku boleh memakannya?"_ sang ular putih besar itu segera meliuk dan melingkarkan diri di sekitar Sasori dengan lidah yang terjulur panjang disertai dengan tetesan air liur keluar dari mulut besarnya.

"Kau tidak boleh memakannya Manda karena, aku ingin dia menjadi salah satu penjagaku." Orochimaru memperingati peliharaannya yang bernama Manda untuk menjaga sikapnya.

"_Aku hanya ingin kau berhati-hati padanya saja, Orochimaru. Dia bukan anak kucing yang bisa kau jinakkan dengan mudah."_ Manda sepertinya enggan menuruti kata-kata Orochimaru.

"Aku sudah tahu itu. Jangan mengguruiku!" balas Orochimaru yang kelihatannya tidak suka saat diberitahukan oleh Manda.

"_Aku hanya memperingatimu kalau dia berbahaya."_ Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Manda menghilang dari pandangan Orochimaru maupun Sasori.

"Jadi Sasori, bagaimana dengan tawaranku sebelumnya? Apa kau mau ikut denganku?" Orochimaru masih bersemangat untuk membujuk Sasori ke pihaknya.

"_Not even in your dreams."_ Jawaban dari Sasori sudah terduga. Sosok itu ikut lenyap dari pandangan Orochimaru.

"Ha ha ha..." Orochimaru terkekeh pelan. Dia menganggap penolakan Sasori seperti sebuah permainan, dan untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan dia harus memenangkan permainan tersebut. Segera keabadian itu akan menjadi miliknya.

...

Sementara itu Hinata yang masih berdiri di depan kelasnya menjadi bahan olok-olok Ino dan beberapa anak perempuan lainnya di kelas dan mulai memberikannya gelar 'gadis jalang' berkat omongan Naruto sebelumnya.

Sasori sudah kembali lagi ke sisi Hinata dan berdiri tepat di sebelahnya, menyaksikan semua penghinaan yang dilakukan oleh gadis-gadis itu kepada Hinata. Rasanya dia ingin sekali menampar satu-persatu wajah gadis-gadis itu, tapi kalau itu dilakukannya Hinata pasti _shock _dan ketakutan.

Disaat Hinaan dari para gadis itu semakin parah, tiba-tiba terjadi sesuatu di luar dugaan. Sosok gadis berambut merah keemasan yang pernah merasuki Hinata kali ini datang dan merasuki tubuh Ino.

"_Gawat, gadis itu masuk ke dalam tubuhnya..."_ Sasori yang tidak menduga hal itu akan terjadi langsung mengambil sikap antisipasi dan berjaga di dekat Hinata.

Greb...!

Tangan Ino dengan cepat menyambar leher mungil Hinata dan mencengkramnya kuat-kuat.

"I-Ino..., le-lepaskan... Uhuk... Uhuk...!" Hinata meminta Ino untuk melepaskan cengkramannya sambil sesekali terbatuk.

Untungnya kejadian itu terlihat oleh Lee dari kejauhan yang memang hendak menemui Hinata di kelas. Menyadari Hinata dalam bahaya, tanpa pikir panjang lagi Lee segera datang berusaha untuk menolong.

"Hei, Ino. Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat lepaskan Hinata!" sergah pemuda itu sambil mencoba melepaskan kedua tangan Ino dari leher Hinata.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskannyaa. Dia harus mati!" entah apa yang terjadi tapi suara Ino menjadi jauh lebih berat dengan pandangan mata yang mengerikan.

Ino semakin menguatkan cengkramannya ke leher Hinata, membuat Lee menjadi semakin kesulitan. Sementara Shion dan beberapa anak perempuan lainnya hanya bisa memandang horor ke arah Ino yang bertindak di luar kendali sambil sesekali meneriaki gadis itu untuk melepaskan Hinata.

"Ino..., a-aku tidak bisa ber-bernapas..." Hinata semakin merasa sesak di bagian dada dan kerongkongannya. Kepalanya juga mulai merasa pening.

"Ino, hentikan! Kau bisa mencelakai Hinata—Akh...!" Lee yang berusaha untuk melepaskan Hinata malah ikut kena getahnya. Tangan Ino yang satunya lagi mencekik leher Lee.

"A-akh, I-Ino... A-apa yang ka-kau lakukan... A-akh!" pada akhirnya Lee mengalami nasib yang sama seperti Hinata.

Kedua murid itu dicekik oleh Ino membuat suasana semakin suram. Entah darimana Ino bisa mendapatkan kekuatan seperti itu. Dia bahkan mampu membuat Lee yang jago bela diri tidak berkutik.

"A-aku sudah ti-tidak ku-kuat lagi..." Hinata terlihat pucat dan sepertinya hanya tinggal menunggu hitungan detik sampai menunggu gadis itu tumbang. Di sebelahnya Lee masih berusaha untuk melepaskan diri.

"_Aku tak punya pilihan lain..."_ Sasori yang tak sanggup melihat Hinata semakin menderita akhirnya memutuskan untuk melakukan suatu tindakan.

Sosok roh pemuda berambut merah itu memasuki tubuh Hinata yang sudah lemas.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>AN : Saya harap chapter ini bisa menyampaikan pesan untuk para readers untuk tidak melakukan aksi bullying kepada siapapun. **Baik secara fisik, verbal, maupun cyber bullying.** Karena tindakan itu menyalahi hukum juga dosa tentunya. Kalian tentu tidak akan pernah tahu trauma apa yang dialami si korban, sementara para pelaku bullying bisa tertawa seenak jidat dan merasa sudah menjadi jagoan.

Contoh bullying di dunia maya, apa ada yang ingat kisah seorang remaja perempuan yang memilih bunuh diri (dan Yap, dia meninggal) karena di bully di dunia maya saat dia berfoto dengan salah satu personel SUJU (saya lupa deh nama boyband itu apa?) Giliran korbannya udah meninggal karena bunuh diri baru minta maaf dan menyesal, funny. Kalau sudah begitu ucapan maaf pun akan percuma karena sudah ada sebuah keluarga yang terlanjur tersakiti dan yang mati gak bisa hidup lagi.

Sementara yang terjadi di sekolah itu sangat banyak dan pastinya tertutup, banyak yang tidak terbongkar, dan kadang para guru menutup mata, hanya menganggap semuanya sebagai kenakalan remaja yang lumrah (ini alasan paling konyol).

**STOP BULLYING KAWAN-KAWAN!**

Pada chapter ini saya memperlihatkan sudut pandang dari perasaan Hinata yang berusaha sabar namun juga terbesit kebencian dan kemarahan di dalamnya. Hubungan Sasuke dan Hinata seperti Cinta dan benci atau benci dan cinta, jadi bergelut antara rasa cinta dan benci secara bersamaan nantinya, mungkin agak kompleks sedikit hehehe.


	14. Chapter 14

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : T Rate/AU/Typo(s)/OOC (maybe)/Hinata-centric/Multi hint

Main Pair : SasukexHinata

Genres : Romance/Mystery/Horror/Friendship/Hurt-comfort/Angst

.

**Alert SaiXHina hints in this chapter**

**.**

**Only Doll Still Doll**

Chapter 13

.

**Di depan kelas 2-A**

Sasori merasuki tubuh Hinata dan melakukan perlawanan terhadap Ino yang tubuhnya juga dirasuki oleh roh perempuan. Hinata mencengkram pergelangan tangan Ino dan perlahan menariknya jauh dari lehernya. Lee sampai terbengong melihat betapa kuatnya Hinata, padahal ia sedari tadi mencoba membebaskan diri dari cengkraman Ino namun belum berhasil dilakukannya.

Neji, Sai, Naruto dan pastinya Sasuke yang baru saja selesai dari kantin dan sedang menuju ke kelas melihat kejadian tersebut. Sontak keempatnya segera menghampiri Ino, Hinata dan Lee.

"Grrr... Kurang ajar! Cepat pergi dari gadis itu, kita sudah sepakat!" Ino menggeram keras seperti hewan buas yang kelaparan dan tatapan matanya memandang sengit ke arah Hinata yang sedang memegang pergelangan tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Kau yang seharusnya pergi dari tubuh gadis itu!" Hinata menatap Ino tak kalah tajamnya. "Cepat keluar!" teriaknya yang mampu membuat sentakan atmosfer di sekitar tempat tersebut.

Keempat pemuda itu berusaha melerai Ino dan Hinata serta berusaha membebaskan Lee yang masih berada dalam cengkraman tangan Ino.

'_Sial..., apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini?'_ Sasuke tentu saja dapat melihat kedua sosok yang masing-masing merasuki tubuh Ino dan Hinata. Hanya saja dia tidak dapat bertindak di depan teman-temannya.

"Ino, cepat lepaskan Lee!" Naruto bersama dengan Neji dan juga Sai sama-sama berusaha melepaskan Lee.

Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya Lee dapat terbebas dari Ino, itu pun berkat bantuan dari tiga orang sekaligus. Sekarang giliran Hinata yang masih bersitegang dengan Ino. Tangan gadis itu masih menahan tangan Ino yang ingin mencekik lehernya.

"Kalian jangan diam saja. Bantu aku memisahkan mereka!" Lee berteriak sambil berusaha memisahkan Ino dari Hinata. Jujur saja, tenaganya tidak kuat untuk menahan Ino dan Hinata sekaligus sendirian, dan dia heran bagaimana kedua gadis itu bisa begitu kuat.

Naruto dan Sai bergegas membantu Lee dengan memegangi Ino, sementara Neji dan Sasuke memegangi Hinata. Mereka semua berusaha untuk memisahkan kedua gadis itu sebelum terjadi hal-hal yang tak diinginkan, namun kedua gadis itu begitu kuat, bahkan mereka yang laki-laki saja sampai kelelahan dibuatnya.

"Kalian jangan ikut campur! Pergi kalian!" Ino melirik ke arah ketiga pemuda yang sedang memeganginya dan langsung menghempaskan ketiganya hanya dalam sekali hentakan dari suaranya saja. Anak-anak perempuan langsung menjerit ketakutan.

"Shi-Shion, kita harus melaporkan ini pada guru!" seru seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang sambil menarik lengan Shion.

"Kau benar. Ayo kita pergi." Shion mengangguk setuju. Kedua gadis itu secara diam-diam pergi meninggalkan kelas untuk mencari bantuan dari para guru.

"Kalian menyingkirlah. Biar aku yang menghadapinya," ucap Hinata begitu tenang namun tegas kepada kelima pemuda itu.

Hanya dalam sekali lihat Sasuke sudah tahu kalau yang bicara itu bukanlah Hinata, melainkan sosok pemuda berambut merah yang tempo hari dilihatnya dan sampai sekarang masih mengikuti Hinata.

Sasuke adalah orang pertama yang melepaskan tangannya dari Hinata yang kemudian diikuti oleh Neji. Kedua pemuda itu melakukan apa yang dikatakan oleh Hinata dan segera menjaga jarak yang cukup. Hinata mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke depan dan membuka telapak tangannya yang dihadapkan ke arah tubuh Ino di depannya.

"Kukatakan sekali lagi padamu, keluar dari tubuh gadis itu atau kau ingin aku memaksamu dengan kekerasan!" tatapan Hinata begitu mengancam dan kelihatannya dia sangat serius.

"Hi-Hinata hebat..." Lee berdecak kagum dan tanpa sungkan memuji Hinata yang selama ini selalu pendiam dan malu-malu. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Hinata bisa setegas dan sekuat ini.

Hal yang sama juga dirasakan oleh Sai, Naruto, juga Neji, meskipun ketiganya tidak mau mengakui hal tersebut, tapi jelas terlihat kalau mata mereka menyiratkan kekaguman terhadap sosok Hinata yang saat ini sedang berdiri di hadapan mereka.

"Gadis itu akan menjadi korban selanjutnya!" Ino tampaknya tidak takut dengan ancaman yang dilontarkan dari bibir Hinata.

"Sepertinya aku tak punya pilihan lain selain memaksamu dengan kekerasan."

DUGH!

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suatu suara, seperti sebuah bunyi sesuatu yang sedang dihantam keras. Bukan hanya itu saja. Seiringan dengan suara keras tersebut, tubuh Ino ikut serta terhentak, terdorong ke belakang meskipun saat itu tak ada satu orang pun yang menyentuhnya. Tak berapa lama setelah kejadian itu, Ino akhirnya jatuh pingsan. Tepat ketika Ino pingsan Sasori, keluar dari tubuh Hinata membuat gadis itu ikutan pingsan.

"Hinata!" secara bersamaan Lee, Neji, Sasuke dan Naruto menangkap tubuh lunglai gadis indigo itu.

"Kyaaaa! Inoooo!" suara jeritan dari seorang gadis yang tak lain adalah Shion membuat Neji, Sasuke dan Naruto tersadar dengan apa yang sedang mereka lakukan saat ini. buru-buru ketiganya melepaskan tangan mereka dari Hinata.

"Astaga, apa yang terjadi?!" Kurenai memekik saat melihat dua murid kelasnya pingsan. Dengan langkah tergesa wanita itu berlari menghampiri Ino dan Hinata yang tergeletak di depan kelas.

"Cepat bantu saya membawa mereka ke ruang kesehatan!" Kurenai meminta anak-anak yang ada di tempat kejadian untuk membantunya.

Shion, Sari serta Ami dengan dibantu oleh Naruto dan Sai menggotong tubuh Ino. Sementara Kurenai, Lee, Neji dan Sasuke membawa Hinata menyusul tepat di belakang Ino. Kejadian tersebut menarik semua perhatian murid-murid lain yang kebetulan melihat kedua gadis itu dibawa ke ruangan kesehatan. Gosip pun dengan cepat beredar, dan cerita-cerita menyeramkan mengenai sekolah mereka mulai tersebar.

* * *

><p><strong>Ruang kesehatan<strong>

Mereka semua menunggu keadaan Hinata serta Ino di luar ruangan kesehatan dengan perasaan cemas, sementara kedua gadis itu kondisinya sedang diperiksa oleh Yakushi Kabuto, kakak kelas mereka yang juga merangkap sebagai dokter jaga di ruang kesehatan pada jam istirahat.

"Aku mau ke kamar mandi sebentar," ucap Sasuke yang kemudian segera meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Pemuda itu berjalan di sepanjang lorong menuju kamar mandi tidak sendirian karena, sosok Sasori mengikutinya, tepat berjalan di sebelahnya. Sasuke, tentu saja mengetahui kalau dia sedang diikuti. Sesampainya di dalam kamar mandi, pemuda raven itu berbalik menghadap ke arah sang roh.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" tanyanya dengan gusar karena merasa tak nyaman dengan kehadiran mahkluk lain di dekatnya.

"_Kejadian tadi pagi, apa kau mengetahuinya? Laki-laki itu, Orochimaru...?"_ tanya sosok itu mengenai Orochimaru.

"Sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaanmu, jawab dulu pertanyaanku. Siapa roh wanita yang masuk ke tubuh Ino? Kenapa dia mengincar Hinata?" Sasuke merasa tidak tenang dengan kehadiran roh wanita yang menguarkan aura kemarahan serta kebencian. Wanita itu sepertinya mati dalam keadaan penuh dendam.

"_Dia adalah roh kutukan...,"_ jawab Sasori mengugkapkan jati diri roh wanita itu sebagai perwujudan dari kutukan. _"Hinata membuat perjanjian dengannya secara tidak sadar dan aku tidak bisa mencegah hal itu..." _Sasori terlihat menyesal atas kejadian ini.

"Perjanjian? Perjanjian apa? Dan Kenapa harus Hinata?" Sasuke tampaknya tidak terima kalau mahkluk itu sampai mengganggu Hinata apalagi sampai membahayakan nyawa gadis itu.

"_Semua ini karena Hinata memiliki boneka itu...,"_ ucapnya yang sebenarnya merasakan sedikit sesal kenapa harus Hinata yang memiliki boneka duplikat dirinya itu.

"Sudah kuduga, tak ada satu pun dari kalian yang bisa dipercaya! Kau pasti memiliki tujuan yang tidak baik pada Hinata bersama dengan roh wanita itu 'kan!" teriak Sasuke secara retoris. Tampaknya dia lupa kalau yang bisa melihat mahkluk tak kasat mata itu hanya dia seorang.

"_Semua ini tidak seperti yang kau katakan. Aku tidak bermaksud jahat sama sekali, makanya aku berada di sisi Hinata untuk melindunginya dari roh wanita itu!"_ tak terima dengan tuduhan Sasuke, Sasori berusaha membela diri.

"Lalu apa? Kau pikir aku akan percaya pada kata-kata mahkluk sepertimu? Kalian penuh tipu daya dan muslihat!" Sasuke sudah terlanjur tidak percaya dan akan sulit baginya menerima penjelasan dari roh itu.

"_Aku tidak bisa memberikan rincian ceritanya padamu sekarang karena Hinata sudah sadar dan aku harus segera kembali ke sisinya."_ Sasori menghilang begitu saja dari hadapan Sasuke setelah memberikan segudang tanda-tanya pada batin pemuda itu.

"Sial...!" Sasuke mengumpat kesal. Tapi tak lama dia keluar dari kamar mandi dan bergegas kembali ke ruangan kesehatan untuk melihat Hinata.

Tanpa disadarinya Orochimaru ternyata mendengarkan percakapannya dengan roh tadi secara tak sengaja. Laki-laki itu menyeringai licik dan membuat berbagai macam rencana di dalam otaknya.

"Menarik sekali, membuatku jadi penasaran," ucapnya yang jadi tertarik dengan apa yang diceritakan Sasori tadi pada Sasuke.

* * *

><p><strong>Di depan ruangan kesehatan<strong>

Sekembalinya di sana, Sasuke melihat Hinata sudah keluar ruangan dengan wajah pucat serta diiringi oleh tatapan cemas dari Naruto dan juga Neji. Sasuke merutuki kedua pemuda itu. Jelas sekali mereka khawatir tapi tidak mau berterus-terang. Sementara Lee sudah sejak tadi berdiri di samping Hinata, termasuk mahkluk tak kasat mata itu yang juga berdiri di belakang Hinata.

"Hinata, ada baiknya kau pulang saja dan tidak usah mengikuti pelajaran hari ini," kata Kurenai yang terlihat jelas sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Hinata.

"Ta-tapi, Kurenai-_sensei_, a-aku sudah tidak a-apa-apa, kok," balas Hinata yang lebih mengkhawatirkan absensinya di sekolah daripada kondisi kesehatannya.

"Hinata jangan memaksakan diri. Meskipun kau sudah sadar, tapi kau sangat pucat. Saya takut nanti terjadi apa-apa padamu." Kurenai menghela napas sambil berusaha menasehati murid kesayangannya yang begitu keras kepala kalau sudah menyangkut pelajaran.

"Yang dibilang Kurenai-_sensei_ memang benar, Hinata. Wajahmu sangat pucat sekali." Lee ikut menimpali, membujuk Hinata agar mau mendengarkan Kurenai.

"Ba-baiklah, a-aku mengerti..." Pada akhirnya Hinata menuruti kata-kata kedua orang itu untuk pulang.

"Aku akan mengantarmu sampai ke pintu gerbang," ujar Lee yang dengan hati-hati segera menuntun gadis itu pelan menuju ke arah gerbang sekolah. Sementara Neji, Naruto, Sai, serta Sasuke hanya mengamati Hinata yang bergerak perlahan menjauhi mereka dalam diam.

.

.

Keadaan menjadi hening saat gadis itu dan Lee sudah tak terlihat lagi. Masing-masing dari mereka masih bertahan dalam diam dengan tatapan yang saling mengawasi satu sama lain, seolah ingin melakukan sesuatu hal yang tak ingin diketahui oleh yang lainnya. Namun, Sai sepertinya menyadari apa yang ada di dalam pikiran ketiga temannya saat ini.

"Aku tahu kalian mencemaskan Hinata," ucap Sai tiba-tiba memecahkan keheningan, "sampai kapan kalian mau bersikap pura-pura tidak peduli begitu?" tanyanya pada tiga pemuda yang masih diam di tempatnya masing-masing. Sai memang sudah mengetahui bagaimana perasaan sebenarnya yang dirasakan oleh ketiga temannya itu.

"Jangan bersikap sok tahu seperti itu, Sai," balas Neji, orang yang pertama menampik ucapan Sai barusan.

"Itu benar! Tahu apa kau memangnya tentang perasaan kami?" Naruto ikut menimpali Neji.

"Ya, sudah. Kalau kalian tidak mau berterus-terang tidak apa-apa." Sai hanya bisa menghela napas melihat sikap egois ketiga temannya yang masih betah bersandiwara, tapi dia punya cara untuk membuat ketiga temannya mengakui keberadaan Hinata di dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Kalau begitu, ijinkan aku yang memulai duluan untuk menghentikan kepura-puraan ini," kata Sai yang terlihat begitu serius. Ini pertama kalinya mereka semua melihat Sai yang selalu tersenyum, selalu bersikap santai dan tak pernah menanggapi semuanya dengan serius bersikap seperti ini.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke akhirnya buka suara juga setelah sekian lama terdiam mencerna kata-kata sepupunya itu.

"Lihat saja," balas pemuda pucat itu sambil menyeringai.

Setelah mengatakan itu, Sai bergegas pergi meninggalkan ruangan kesehatan, berjalan untuk menyusul Hinata, Lee dan Kurenai. Sasuke, Naruto dan Neji yang menyadari niat Sai tersebut langsung ikut menyusul Sai, untuk mengetahui serta mengawasi kira-kira apa yang mau dilakukan Sai kepada Hinata.

.

.

Tak lama setelah mereka semua pergi, Ino yang pingsan akhirnya siuman. Shion, Ami dan Sari langsung memasang wajah secerah mungkin ketika gadis itu tersadar.

"Aku di mana...?" tanya Ino dengan suara lemah sambil melihat ke sekelilingnya. "Sari...? Ami...? Shion...? Kenapa kalian semua berkumpul di sini?" tanyanya lagi terheran-heran saat ketiga teman baiknya mengerubungi dirinya.

"Ino, tadi itu kau tak sadarkan diri dan pingsan. Makanya kami semua membawamu ke sini," jawab Shion menjelaskan kronologis ceritanya, bagaimana Ino bisa sampai berada di ruangan kesehatan.

"Aku pingsan? Memangnya apa yang terjadi?" Ino tampaknya kaget mengetahui dirinya pingsan.

"Ino, memangnya kau tidak sadar, ya? Kau hampir saja membunuh Hinata dan Lee di depan kelas tadi!" kali ini giliran teman-temannya yang kaget tak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin Ino bisa melupakan kejadian tadi?

"Apa? Benarkah? Aku, hampir membunuh Lee dan Hinata?" manik _aquamarine_ Ino menatap ketiga temannya dengan rasa ingin tahu yang besar dan langsung dibalas dengan sebuah anggukan dari ketiganya secara bersamaan.

"Lalu bagaimana mereka berdua? Lee dan Hinata?" Shion mengernyit sesaat setelah mendengar Ino menanyakan keadaan Lee dan Hinata. Sejak kapan ia peduli dengan kedua anak itu?

"Hinata sempat pingsan juga dan di bawa kemari. Tapi dia sudah sadar dan langsung pulang, sementara Lee, sepertinya dia tidak apa-apa," jawab Ami.

"Oh, begitu..." Tiba-tiba saja Ino terdiam. Dari nada suaranya, seperti ada segurat sesal. Apa mungkin dia menyesal karena telah mencelakai Hinata dan Lee?

"Hah, sayang sekali, ya. Padahal aku benar-benar berharap bisa melenyapkan Hinata," ucap gadis itu yang ternyata memang menginginkan Hinata celaka.

Tanpa diketahui oleh keempat gadis itu. Tepat pada bagian sudut ruangan di dalam ruangan tersebut, ada sosok seorang gadis berambut merah keemasan dengan tekstur rambut yang bergelombang dan acak-acakan memakai gaun pengantin warna putih dengan noda darah pada hampir sebagian bajunya sambil memegang karangan bunga mawar berwarna hitam tengah tersenyum lebar, memamerkan sederet gigi-gigi taringnya yang menyeramkan.

"_Aku bisa memanfaatkan anak ini...,"_ ucapnya sambil memandang tajam ke arah Ino.

* * *

><p><strong>Di depan gerbang sekolah<strong>

Sai berjalan menuju ke arah Lee dan Hinata yang sedang berdiri di pintu gerbang sekolah, dan kelihatannya kedua remaja itu sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Lee. Aku bisa mengambil tasku sendiri." Seperti biasa, Hinata sedang mendebatkan suatu hal yang ingin dilakukannya sendiri tanpa bantuan orang lain.

"Bisa tidak, sekali saja kau tidak menolak bantuan dariku." Lee menghela napas pasrah melihat sikap Hinata yang tidak berubah. Gadis itu selalu ingin berjuang sendirian dan melupakan kehadiran orang-orang yang ingin membantunya.

"A-aku mengerti, ta-tapi aku sudah banyak merepotkanmu, Lee, ja-jadi aku ingin melakukannya sendiri," balas Hinata sambil setengah tertunduk. Sungguh ia tak ingin melihat raut kekecewaan yang tergambar pada wajah sang teman seperjuangan.

"Kalau Hinata menolakmu, biar aku saja yang melakukannya," sela Sai di tengah-tengah perdebatan keduanya.

Kehadiran Sai membuat perhatian Lee dan Hinata otomatis langsung terarah padanya. Gadis bersurai panjang itu kembali mendongakkan wajahnya dan menoleh ke arah Sai yang berdiri tak jauh darinya dan Lee, menatapnya dengan heran, pun Lee, yang merasa tak biasa-biasanya Sai mau berbuat baik pada Hinata. Apa jangan-jangan ada udang dibalik batu yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Sai? Lee mengamatinya dengan intens.

"Ti-tidak usah Sa-Sai." Hinata dengan cepat menolaknya. Tentu saja dia masih belum bisa melupakan keisengan apa saja yang sudah dilakukan oleh Sai dan Naruto terhadap tasnya. Jujur saja dia masih trauma, meskipun Sai pernah berbuat baik sekali padanya.

"Hinata, kali ini aku benar-benar tulus membantumu, jadi kumohon jangan menolak niat baikku." Sai memasang wajah setengah memohon kepada Hinata, membuat gadis yang sebenarnya cantik tanpa kacamata itu jadi luluh. Hinata memang terlalu baik.

"Ba-baiklah Sai, a-aku percaya padamu." Hinata mengangguk dan membiarkan Sai untuk mengambilkan tas miliknya yang masih berada di dalam kelas.

"Hinata kau serius? Biar aku saja ya—" Lee melancarkan protes. Menurutnya Sai itu belum bertobat dan tidak akan ada yang tahu apa yang sedang direncanakan pemuda itu. Namun omongannya terputus begitu saja.

"Terima kasih, Hinata! Aku akan segera kembali!" sambar Sai menyela kata-kata Lee. Pemuda itu tersenyum sumringah dan dengan cepat ia segera berlari menuju ke kelas.

.

.

"Ceh, rupanya dia mau mencari perhatiannya Hinata? Dia pikir aku akan peduli?" desis Naruto dengan sinis.

"Aku sama sekali tidak peduli karena hal itu tidak akan berpengaruh padaku," ucap Neji dengan datar. Kemudian pemuda itu berbalik ke belakang, memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas.

"Ya sudahlah. Ayo kita juga kembali ke kelas, Sasuke!" Naruto menarik Sasuke yang masih berdiri mengamati Lee dan Hinata di gerbang sekolah.

"Tch, diamlah, Naruto!" sepertinya Sasuke enggan beranjak dari tempatnya dan membuat Naruto menjadi curiga pada pemuda itu.

'_Sasuke, jangan-jangan dia...'_ Naruto berpikir dalam hati mengenai sikap Sasuke yang aneh kali ini. Apa mungkin ternyata Sasuke sebenarnya menyukai Hinata? Tidak mungkin juga 'kan pemuda itu menunggui Hinata sampai seperti ini kalau bukan dilandasi rasa kepeduliannya terhadap gadis itu?

"Sasuke? Apa kau menyukai Hinata?" tanya Naruto secara gamblang dan sukses membuat perhatian Sasuke yang sedari tadi terfokus pada Hinata beralih kepadanya.

"Kalau iya, kau mau apa, Naruto?" balas Sasuke dengan tegas, bahkan terkesan menantang sambil melancarkan sorot mata dingin kepada Naruto. Sasuke sudah muak dengan permainan konyol kepura-puraan ini. Dia tahu Sai serius dengan ucapannya dan terus-terang saja dia tak ingin didahului oleh sang sepupu.

"Jadi kau menyukai gadis cupu seperti itu?" Naruto sebenarnya _shock_ dengan pengakuan Sasuke, tapi dia berusaha menyembunyikannya dan mencoba untuk meremehkan Sasuke.

"Berhenti pura-pura Naruto. Aku tahu kau sebenarnya juga menyukai Hinata," sambar Sasuke cepat dan tepat.

"Bicara apa kau? Aku tidak menyukai gadis seperti itu. Maaf saja ya, aku lebih menyukai gadis seperti Ino atau Shion daripada gadis buruk seperti dia!" Naruto dengan cepat menepis dugaan Sasuke. Tapi semakin dirinya berusaha mengelak, semakin hatinya tersakiti oleh kebohongan yang dibuatnya sendiri.

Jujur saja Naruto memang sudah menyukai Hinata sejak hari pertama mereka ospek. Hanya saja sikap gadis itu selalu membuatnya keki. Entah kenapa Hinata selalu menjauhinya, menjaga jarak, bahkan menolaknya! Ya, Naruto pernah menyatakan perasaan pada seorang Hinata yang langsung ditolak mentah-mentah oleh sang target. Sejak saat itu setiap bertemu Hinata dia selalu kesal, dan akhirnya dia bertekad untuk menjadi salah satu murid yang juga mem-_bully_ Hinata seperti murid-murid lain. Awalnya dia hanya iseng, tapi lambat-laun dia tak bisa mundur karena Neji dan sikap Sasuke yang juga tak bersahabat pada Hinata membuatnya harus mengikuti arus. Harga dirinya bisa rontok kalau sampai ada yang mengetahui perasaan sukanya pada Hinata.

Tapi sekarang rasanya usaha yang dia lakukan untuk menutupi perasaannya pada Hinata seakan percuma karena, Sasuke baru saja mengakui kalau dia menyukai Hinata, juga Sai yang entah sejak kapan jadi tertarik pada Hinata. Namun, belum sepat Naruto berkata apa-apa untuk membalas ucapan Sasuke. Sai yang mengambilkan tas untuk Hinata sudah kembali.

Perhatian Naruto dan Sasuke kembali terpusat pada Sai yang sedang mengulurkan tangannya untuk memberikan tas berwarna biru gelap itu kepada sang pemilik. Entah mengapa keduanya memiliki firasat kalau Sai akan melakukan sesuatu pada Hinata.

"Terima kasih, Sai." Hinata mengukir senyuman kecil pada pemuda itu dan hendak mengambil tas miliknya dari tangan Sai. Namun, terjadi sesuatu di luar dugaan.

Greb...!

Sai secara tiba-tiba menarik Hinata dan merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukan. Naruto, Sasuke, juga Lee memasang ekspresi kaget yang teramat sangat.

"Sa-Sai, a-apa yang kau lakukan? Le-lepaskan aku...!" Hinata yang juga kaget dengan tindakan tak terduga Sai meronta kecil, berusaha untuk melepaskan diri.

"Sai, lepaskan Hinata!" Lee sudah memasang wajah garang.

"Jangan ikut campur!" satu kalimat tajam serta ekspresi sedingin es yang dilakukan Sai mampu membuat hati Lee ciut dan membuat pemuda beralis tebal itu diam.

"Maafkan aku sebelumnya Hinata. Habisnya kalau tak begini, kau pasti akan lari dan tak mau mendengarkanku," ucap Sai dengan lembut sambil tetap memeluk Hinata. "Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin mengatakan suatu hal saja padamu." Hinata akhirnya memilih untuk diam dengan tenang.

"Ka-katakanlah Sai." Hinata mengangguk kecil.

"Hinata, aku ingin minta maaf atas semua perbuatan burukku padamu selama ini. Aku yakin kalau sikapku telah menorehkan sakit hati pada dirimu. Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin berteman, jadi, apa kau mau memaafkanku, Hinata?" Sai dengan mulus mengucapkan permintaan maafnya pada Hinata dan berharap gadis itu mau memaafkan dirinya. Semuanya dia akui dengan tulus dan penuh kesadaran.

"To-tolong lepaskan aku dulu, Sai," pinta Hinata yang sebenarnya sudah merasa tak nyaman. Ini pertama kalinya ia dipeluk oleh seorang pria dan Hinata tentu tak terbiasa.

Sai kemudian melepaskan Hinata dari dekapannya dan memberikan gadis itu ruang sejenak untuk mengambil napas serta berbicara. Lee, Naruto dan Sasuke memasang kuping baik-baik untuk mendengarkan apa yang akan dikatakan Hinata kepada Sai.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu Sai, tapi untuk melupakan semuanya membutuhkan waktu yang entah sampai kapan..." jawabnya sambil menarik napas dalam-dalam, mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengungkapkan apa yang dirasanya.

"Jadi..., kau masih mau berteman denganku?" tanya Sai penuh harap.

"Se-sejak awal, aku menganggap Sai da-dan semuanya teman, kok." Gadis itu mengangguk sambil menebarkan senyuman ramah yang bersahabat.

"Hinata kau memang yang terbaik!" Sai kembali memeluk Hinata saking senangnya. Diam-diam pemuda itu melirik ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke yang mengamatinya dari kejauhan sambil melemparkan sebuah sunginggan dari bibirnya penuh arti.

"Sialan...!" ucap kedua pemuda itu secara bersamaan dengan ekspresi kesal secara komikal. Masing-masing dari mereka merutuki Sai yang seolah menabuhkan genderang perang pada keduanya.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>AN : Peran Sai di sini seperti sebuah jembatan penghubung. Masalah bully di sekolah sebenarnya saya merasa prihatin juga karena teman kelas saya ada juga yang mengalami, dan miris padahal mereka seumuran. Pengen bantu tapi pastinya ikut kecipratan getah. Untuk teman-teman yang pernah kena bully semoga trauma kalian cepat hilang dan yakin kalian bisa mengalahkan mereka. Kalian harus kuat dan jangan ragu melawan karena kalian tidak salah!**  
><strong>

Untuk cerita ini mungkin saya ingin lebih mengedepankan romance, dan terima kasih untuk beberapa saran scene romance yang masuk. Kalau ada yang punya ide lagi bisa kirim PM atau katakan lewat kotak review, saya akan berusaha mengembangkan saran romance dari kalian.

**T**

**H**

**A**

**N**

**K**

**S**

**For support!**


	15. Chapter 15

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : T Rate/AU/Typo(s)/OOC (maybe)/Hinata-centric/Multi hint/Dark ending

Main Pair : SasukexHinata

Genres : Romance/Mystery/Horror/Friendship/Hurt-comfort/Angst

.

**Only Doll Still Doll**

Chapter 14

.

**Esok paginya di kediaman Hyuuga**

Hinata yang pagi itu baru terbangun terlambat setengah jam dari sebelumnya langsung melompat dari tempat tidurnya begitu melihat jam weker yang ia pasang sudah menunjukkan pukul 5.30. Hinata menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan segera berlari kecil ke lemari pakaian. Dibukanya lemari pakaian tersebut dan segera mengeluarkan baju seragam sekolah serta handuk berwarna biru muda dari dalamnya.

Hinata melemparkan baju seragamnya ke atas tempat tidur. Setelah itu kakinya bergerak menuju ke kamar mandi, tapi belum sampai ia masuk ke dalam, Ayame tiba-tiba saja masuk ke dalam kamar Hinata karena sempat mendengar kegaduhan kecil dari dalam kamar majikannya itu.

"Nona Hinata, rupanya anda sudah bangun?" ucap pelayan itu saat melihat sang nona pemilik rumah hendak masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Se-selamat pagi, A-ayame. Aku harus bu-buru-buru karena sudah te-terlambat." Gadis itu melirik sekilas ke arah Ayame yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Ano, Hinata-_chan_..., tadi Neji-_san _sempat menitipkan pesan kepadaku kalau hari ini kau tidak boleh masuk sekolah dulu." Ayame menyampaikan pesan yang dikatakan Neji kepada Hinata.

"Eh? Kenapa begitu?" Hinata jadi bingung apa alasan Neji melarangnya untuk masuk sekolah hari ini.

"Kalau itu saya juga tidak tahu...," jawab Ayame sambil mengendikkan bahunya, "tapi Neji-_san_ sudah membuatkan surat ijin atas namamu," sambungnya menjelaskan.

Hinata terdiam. Gadis itu berpikir ada apa dengan sikap Neji? Kenapa dia sampai mau repot-repot membuatkan surat ijin untuknya? Apa mungkin Neji sebenarnya mengkhawatirkan dirinya? Tapi kemungkinan itu langsung ditepis oleh Hinata sendiri. Neji tidak mungkin peduli padanya, dan pasti ada alasan lain.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, mau melanjutkan bersih-bersih." Ayame akhirnya mengundurkan diri dari dalam kamar Hinata.

Hinata menghela napas begitu Ayame keluar. Diliriknya baju seragam yang masih tergeletak di atas tempat tidur. Gadis itu berjalan mendekati tempat tidurnya dan mengembalikan seragam itu kembali ke dalam lemari.

"Sekarang, apa yang harus aku lakukan...," gumamnya saat keheningan tercipta di dalam kamar. Dia bingung harus melakukan apa kalau tidak berangkat sekolah. Baru saja lima menit tapi dia sudah merasa bosan. Rasanya dia jauh lebih baik pergi ke sekolah dan menghadapi para murid di sekolah ketimbang harus ditinggal di rumah sendirian.

Hinata memandang sekeliling kamarnya dengan pandangan malas sampai kedua manik lavendernya tertuju pada sosok boneka yang diberinya nama Aka-_chan_. Seulas senyum tipis terukir pada parasnya yang manis. Gadis itu berjalan mendekati sang boneka yang duduk manis di atas meja belajarnya.

"Setidaknya aku tidak sendirian," ucap Hinata sambil meraih tubuh mungil sang boneka dan memeluknya. "Baiklah, Aka-_chan_! Karena di rumah aku hanya sendiri dan tak mugkin mengganggu pekerjaan Ayame, jadi kau harus menemaniku selama seharian ini!" Hinata tampak begitu bersemangat. Gadis itu mengangkat tubuh boneka itu tinggi-tinggi ke udara sampai pada akhirnya kembali memeluknya.

"Baiklah, aku mau mandi dulu dan kau tunggu di sini sebentar, ya!" Hinata mendudukkan boneka tersebut di atas tempat tidurnya sambil menepuk pelan kepala sang boneka. Setelah itu ia bergegas ke kamar mandi dengan riang.

_"Bodoh..."_ Sasori, sang penunggu boneka keluar dari dalam tubuh boneka dan duduk di atas tempat tidur sambil bergumam betapa bodohnya Hinata karena selama ini gadis itu tidak tahu kalau sang boneka hampir menemaninya setiap saat selama ini.

.

.

Selang 10 menit gadis indigo itu keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dan sang roh harus segera menyingkir dari dalam kamar untuk beberapa saat ketika gadis itu hendak berpakaian.

Setelah mengenakan pakaiannya Hinata kembali meraih Aka-_chan_ yang masih duduk di atas tempat tidurnya. "Hari ini aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan di sekitar rumah," ujarnya dengan riang. Hinata keluar dari dalam kamar sambil membawa-bawa Aka-_chan_.

"Ayame, aku mau pergi jalan-jalan sebentar keluar." Hinata berpamitan pada Ayame yang sedang membersihhkan ruang tamu, agar wanita itu tidak kelimpungan mencarinya.

"Hati-hati di jalan Nona Hinata," balas wanita berparas ayu itu sambil mengumbar senyum tipis kepada sang nona muda Hyuuga.

Hinata berjalan ke arah garasi rumah yang terletak di halaman belakang rumahnya. di sana ia mengeluarkan sebuah sepeda berwarna ungu muda dan meletakkan Aka-_chan_ pada keranjang sepeda tersebut.

Hinata mendorong sepedanya keluar garasi dan memastikan sekali lagi kalau sepeda itu dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, layak digunakan. Maklum, sepeda itu termasuk sepeda lama pemberian sang ayah yang sudah sekian lama tak ia gunakan.

Hinata menaiki sepeda itu dan duduk dengan nyaman pada sadelnya. Perlahan kaki jenjangnya mulai mengayuh pedal sepeda yang memiliki bentuk seperti bunga menjauhi pekarangan belakang rumahnya menuju pintu gerbang bersama dengan Aka-_chan_.

...

Sepeda dengan warna cerah itu melintas di sekitar perumahan Konoha melewati berbagai macam jalan, gang, perumahan dan toko-toko kecil yang ada di sana. Hinata mengayuh sepeda dengan santai sambil tersenyum. Perasaan damai dan bahagia yang sudah lama tak menghinggapi hatinya kini kembali, seperti nostalgia lama. Hinata ingat, saat usianya masih 5 tahun, ayahnya sering sekali mengajaknya jalan-jalan sore di sekitar perumahan dan Hinata pasti akan bernyanyi atau sesekali berteriak sambil menunjuk apa saja yang dilihatnya. Namun, seiring berjalannya waktu dan umurnya beranjak dewasa, kebahagiaan itu perlahan sirna dan berganti menjadi suatu kepedihan.

"Bagaimana, Aka-_chan_? Apa kau suka?" Hinata mengajak bicara boneka yang dibawanya dalam keranjang, seolah-olah ia sedang bicara dengan temannya saja.

"_Tentu saja...,_" balas sang roh yang ternyata duduk pada kursi belakang sepeda. Hinata tentunya tidak dapat melihat atau mendengar ucapannya.

"Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak jalan-jalan dan menikmati suasana pagi seperti ini." Hinata menghirup udara pagi itu dalam-dalam. Merasakan aroma sejuk dari udara yang berhembus masuk ke dalam penciumannya.

Setelah cukup lama mengayuh, sepeda itu akhirnya berhenti di depan sebuah toko kue yang kelihatannya baru saja buka. Hinata turun dari sadel sepeda dan bergegas mengambil Aka-_chan_ dari dalam keranjang masuk ke toko tersebut.

"Bibi, aku beli _blueberry cake_-nya dua potong, ya!" seru gadis itu ketika masuk ke dalam toko sambil memesan dua potong kue kesukaannya.

"Dua potong kue _blueberry_ untuk Nona Hinata segera datang," balas sang pemilik toko yang sudah mengenal Hinata dengan ramah. Hinata memang merupakan pelanggan dari toko tersebut yang selalu datang dua minggu sekali untuk membeli kue. Pemilik toko itu cukup senang dengan Hinata yang baik dan murah senyum.

"Ini dia, masih hangat dari panggangan dan aku memberikan bonus segelas teh hijau," ucap wanita paruh baya itu ketika memberikan bungkusan plastik kecil ke tangan Hinata.

"Terima kasih, Bibi," balas Hinata langsung membungkuk 90 derajat.

Hinata berjalan kembali ke sepedanya. Dia memasukkan Aka-_chan_ serta belanjaannya ke keranjang. Ia sempat melambaikan tangan kepada sang pemilik toko sebelum meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

...

Sepeda itu kembali melaju. Dua bannya bergulir menuju ke arah taman kecil yang ada di sekitar perumahan, tempat di mana Hinata dulu sering bermain bersama Hanabi dan ayahnya, juga Neji, di mana situasinya mereka masih cukup akrab.

Hinata memberhentikan sepedanya di taman tersebut. Keadaan di sana masih sangat sepi, maklum hari masih terlalu pagi untuk anak-anak bermain. Gadis itu mengambil bungkusan plastik kue yang dibelinya beserta Aka-_chan_.

Ia berjalan memasuki area taman dan duduk pada sebuah bangku taman. Hinata meletakkan Aka-_chan_ tepat di sebelahnya dan setelah itu membuka bungkusan plastik, mengambil kotak kue yang ada di dalam.

"Aroma _blueberry_-nya wangi sekali," ucapnya saat aroma kue tersebut menyeruak dari dalam kotak. Membuat perutnya langsung bernyanyi minta untuk segera diisi oleh makanan manis tersebut.

"_Itadakimasu_~" serunya dan segera menggigit kue berbentuk bulat itu dengan satu gigitan kecil. Hinata melumat kue dalam mulutnya lamat-lamat, menikmati rasa manis yang meleleh dalam mulutnya.

"Apa kau mau mencobanya, Aka-_chan_?" tiba-tiba saja Hinata menyodorkan setengah potongan dari kue dalam genggamannya ke arah mulut sang boneka. "Kue ini enak, lho~" Hinata memainkan kue di depan wajah sang boneka, seperti tengah menggodanya.

"Yah, tidak mau, ya? Kalau begitu aku saja yang menghabiskan." Hinata pura-pura kecewa, dan kemudian ia melahap sisa dari potongan kue itu ke dalam mulutnya.

Satu potong kue _blueberry_ telah dihabiskan. Hinata kembali mengambil kue yang satunya lagi dari dalam kotak. Kali ini Hinata tidak menggoda sang boneka dengan kue. Ia memakan kue itu dalam diam dengan pandangan mata yang sedikit menerawang ke arah ayunan yang ada di dalam taman.

"Haha..., aku benar-benar seperti orang bodoh, bicara sendirian pada boneka," ucap Hinata dengan lirih, mentertawai tindakan konyolnya yang bicara pada boneka.

"_Hinata..._" Sasori merasa prihatin melihat Hinata.

"Aku benar-benar mengenaskan, ya... Bahkan teman untuk saling berbagi dan bicara saja aku tidak punya." Hinata mengambil Aka-_chan_ dan mendudukkan boneka itu ke pangkuannya. "Hah..., rasanya kehidupanku jauh lebih mudah dan menyenangkan disaat aku kecil." Gadis itu menghela napas, seolah baru saja melepas beban berat yang dirasakannya. Ia berdiri dan berjalan ke arah ayunan.

"Kau tahu? Dulu ayahku suka mengajakku bermain di sini dan mendorongkan ayunan untukku..." Hinata tersenyum getir saat berdiri di depan ayunan tersebut. Sekilas masa lalu yang membuatnya bahagia terlintas dalam pikirannya.

Hinata duduk di ayunan tersebut dan mulai memaju-mundurkan bangku ayunan dengan pelan. Derit besi yang menjadi rantai ayunan berbunyi cukup nyaring. Ayunan itu memang sudah tua. Sasori berdiri di belakang gadis itu, memegang kedua rantai ayunan tersebut dan ikut mendorongnya dengan sangat pelan agar Hinata tidak menyadarinya.

"_Kau pasti sangat kesepian ya, Hinata_-_sama_..." Sasori merasa jadi tidak berguna saat melihat kesedihan Hinata yang seperti ini. Dia hanya mahkluk yang bahkan tak bisa dirasakan dan dilihat Hinata. Dia hanya bisa menemani gadis itu sepanjang waktu, menemaninya meskipun Hinata tidak mengetahui keberadaannya.

Hinata menikmati kesendiriannya di sana sambil bermain ayunan, mengenang nostalgia lama. Namun terjadi sesuatu yang aneh. Ayunan yang berada tepat di sebelahnya tiba-tiba saja bergerak sendiri, padahal jelas ayunan itu kosong. Kedua iris lavendernya sampai membelalak lebar untuk memastikan penglihatannya sendiri.

"Ke-kenapa ayunannya bi-bisa bergerak sendiri." Tubuh Hinata bergetar. Jelas saja dia takut, apalagi suasana pagi masih sunyi. Mendadak saja area taman menjadi mencekam ditambah dengan dinginnya udara pagi, membuat firasatnya semakin tidak enak.

Ayunan itu bergerak semakin cepat, maju dan mundur. Kedua lutut Hinata terasa lemas. Dia ingin lari dari sana tapi kakinya tak mau kunjung bergerak, seperti ada suatu kekuatan yang menahannya.

Tapi ketakutan Hinata sedikit menghilang karena ayunan itu tiba-tiba saja berhenti sendiri. Meski demikian, perasaannya tetap saja tidak tenang. Ia merasa sebentar lagi dia akan melihat 'sesuatu' entah apa.

Dugaan Hinata benar, karena tak lama dia melihat wujud seorang perempuan tembus pandang sedang duduk di ayunan tersebut. Hal yang mengerikan adalah saat sosok itu menatap ke arahnya dengan wajah yang rata.

"KYAAA!" Hinata menjerit sekeras-kerasnya dan secara spontan langsung berdiri dari ayunan tempatnya duduk. Satu hal yang ada di dalam otaknya saat ini adalah pergi sejauh mungkin.

Sosok gadis yang baru menampakkan diri itu tetap menghadap ke arah Hinata, bahkan mulai menangis. Sekujur tubuh Hinata mulai berkeringat meskipun udara pagi itu cukup dingin. Kedua kakinya segera berputar dan menjauhi area ayunan. Hinata meletakkan Aka-_chan _kembali ke dalam keranjang dan dengan terburu-buru ia menjalankan sepedanya.

Namun, pagi itu tampaknya menjadi hari kesialan bagi Hinata. Karena terburu-buru dan ketakutan Hinata tidak menyadari adanya truk pengangkut barang berukuran sedang yang melintas ke arahnya.

"_Hinata, awas!" _Sasori yang melihat truk itu berteriak panik, mencoba untuk memperingati. Tapi apa daya, suaranya tidak dapat terdengar hingga kecelakaan pun tak dapat dihindari.

Melihat tabrakan tak mungkin dihindari lagi, Sasori bergegas melindungi Hinata dengan memeluk gadis itu agar tidak terjadi benturan yang fatal.

CRASH!

Truk itu benar-benar menabrak Hinata, membuatnya terpental beberapa meter ke belakang. Menyadari adanya yang tertabrak pengemudi truk bersama dengan seorang penumpang di sebelahnya segera turun.

"Gawat, kita menabrak seorang gadis!" wajah sang pengemudi langsung pucat begitu melihat korban yang ditabraknya tak bergerak.

"Bodoh, jangan berdiri lama-lama di sini! Ayo cepat pergi sebelum ada warga yang melihat!" teman dari sang pengemudi malah mengusulkan untuk meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terbaring tak sadarkan diri di jalan.

"Kita tak mungkin meninggalkan gadis itu di sana!" sang pengemudi mencemaskan keadaan gadis yang sudah dia tabrak dan ingin menolongnya.

"Jangan tolol! Apa kau mau masuk penjara?" balas temannya yang sebenarnya juga khawatir pada Hinata tapi ketakutan akan dihakimi masa dan masuk penjara jauh lebih besar dia rasakan. "Sudah, ayo cepat kita tinggalkan tempat ini dan anggap hal ini tak pernah terjadi!" ia segera menyeret temannya untuk masuk kembali ke dalam truk.

Kedua orang tak bertanggung-jawab itu lekas meninggalkan tempat kejadian dan membiarkan Hinata yang pingsan di jalanan. Sasori hanya bisa memandang kedua manusia itu dengan perasaan marah. Dia ingin memberi keduanya pelajaran, tapi saat ini ada hal yang lebih penting lagi yang harus dia lakukan.

"_Hinata, sadarlah...,_" ucapnya dengan ketakutan saat melihat Hinata terbaring tak berdaya. _"Tunggulah di sini, Hinata. Aku akan segera mencari bantuan."_ Sasori lekas menghilang.

Sasori pergi menuju ke kediaman Hyuuga dan mencari Ayame yang untungnya masih sedang melakukan pekerjaannya di dalam rumah. Tanpa pikir panjang ia segera merasuki tubuh Ayame, menguasainya. Setelah berhasil masuk ke dalam tubuh wanita berambut coklat pendek itu, Sasori segera melangkahkan kaki Ayame dengan cepat ke tempat di mana Hinata sedang membutuhkan pertolongan.

Ayame yang tubuhnya dirasuki oleh Sasori berlari sepanjang jalan dengan kecepatan penuh, membuat beberapa orang di sekitar jalan yang melihatnya tercengang, bahkan ada yang mengira Ayame adalah seorang atlet lari marathon (?) yang sedang latihan.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama baginya untuk tiba di tempat Hinata. Sesampainya di sana Ayame (Sasori) segera menggendong Hinata yang masih pingsan bersama Aka-_chan_ seorang diri menuju klinik 24 jam di sekitar perumahan tersebut.

* * *

><p><strong>Medical Clinic<strong>

* * *

><p>Sesampainya di sana Ayame yang menggendong Hinata segera menghampiri seorang dokter yang sedang melintas, dan meminta sang dokter untuk menolong Hinata. "Dokter, kumohon tolong gadis ini," ucapnya dengan wajah panik.<p>

"Ah, y-ya, bawa dia ke ruangan pasien." Dokter itu cukup terkejut dengan kehadiran Ayame yang tiba-tiba sambil membawa-bawa seorang gadis. Dokter muda berambut _dirty blonde_ itu menuntun Ayame ke lantai dua, tempat khusus bagi pasien yang butuh penanganan darurat.

Ayame membaringkan tubuh Hinata di atas tempat tidur dengan sangat hati-hati. Setelah itu ia beranjak keluar kamar, membiarkan dokter memeriksa keadaan Hinata di sana. Ayame berdiri dengan cemas, dan sesaat kemudian Sasori yang merasuki tubuh wanita muda itu keluar.

"Lho? Kok, aku bisa di sini?" sontak wanita itu kebingungan saat menyadari dirinya sudah berada di klinik setempat. Rasa-rasanya dia tadi sedang membereskan rumah. "Apa yang terjadi?" Ayame melihat keadaan sekitar seperti orang linglung.

Tapi tak lama tatapannya tertuju ke arah dalam ruangan kamar yang pintunya tidak ditutup. Di dalam sana ia melihat Hinata sedang diperiksa oleh seorang dokter. Kebingungan serta kekagetannya bercampur menjadi satu. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, ia segera berlari masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan wajah cemas.

"Nona Hinata, apa anda tidak apa-apa? Ya, Tuhan ada apa sebenarnya ini?" sikap Ayame membuat dokter yang sedang memeriksa Hinata jadi terheran-heran.

"Gadis ini hanya mengalami _shock_ saja. Sementara luka yang dialaminya hanya luka luar biasa, begitu juga dengan memar yang ada di tangannya. Beberapa hari lukanya akan hilang, jadi tidak usah khawatir." Sang dokter menjelaskan mengenai keadaan Hinata.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu." Ayame mengucap syukur dengan perasaan lega.

Tentu saja Hinata tidak mengalami luka yang parah karena pada saat terjadi kecelakaan gadis itu dilindungi oleh Sasori, jadi Hinata hanya mengalami beberapa luka kecil dan sebuah memar pada tangannya. Bisa dibayangkan kalau saat itu Sasori tidak ada untuk melindungi Hinata. Mungkin luka yang dialaminya jauh lebih fatal.

* * *

><p><strong>Kediaman Hyuuga <strong>

* * *

><p>Saat ini Ayame dan Hinata sudah berada di rumah kembali. Hinata meminta Ayame untuk tidak menceritakan apa-apa perihal kecelakaan yang dialaminya. Dia hanya tak ingin membuat ayahnya cemas dan mengenai sepedanya yang rusak, dia bisa mengarang cerita untuk menjelaskannya. Ayame kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya dan Hinata memutuskan untuk istirahat kamar.<p>

Di dalam kamar Hinata langsung merebahkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur sambil menerawang menatap ke atas langit-langit kamarnya. Pikirannya melayang, teringat akan kejadian pagi ini yang dialaminya. Hinata kembali terbayang akan sosok gadis yang muncul di ayunan itu, membuat dirinya terlonjak dari tempat tidur.

'_Ke-kenapa aku harus mengingat so-sosok itu lagi, sih!'_ Hinata memejamkan kedua matanya dengan berpikir bayangan mengerikan itu dapat hilang dari dalam pikirannya.

Tapi yang ada bayangan yang muncul semakin jelas dan hal itu membuat Hinata ketakutan.

"Sebenarnya apa kesalahanku... Ke-kenapa aku harus mengalami se-semua ini...," ujarnya dengan lirih sambil mendekap erat Aka-_chan_ ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kenapa... Kenapa... Kenapa... Kenapa... Kenapa!?" Hinata bertanya di dalam kesendiriannya secara berulang-ulang. "Apa tidak cukupkah takdir membebaniku dengan penderitaan!? Kenapa harus aku yang mengalami semua ini!" Hinata di luar kendali dan sudah bicara di luar kesadarannya sendiri.

Benda-benda di dalam kamar gadis itu berterbangan dan rambut panjangnya ikut naik ke atas dengan sendirinya, serta ruangan di dalam kamarnya bergetar. Gadis itu merutuk, berteriak dan mengeluarkan amarahnya tanpa menyadari kalau emosinya memberikan suatu dampak yang luar biasa.

_"Ini gawat!"_ Sasori yang melihat Hinata di luar batas menjadi khawatir akan terjadi sesuatu.

"E-eh? Apa yang terjadi?" Ayame yang sedang berada di dapur merasakan seperti ada guncangan hebat. "Apa ada gempa?" pikirnya yang kemudian bergegas berlari menuju kamar Hinata untuk memberitahukan gadis itu.

Drap drap drap!

"Nona Hinata! Ini gawat, ada gempa! Kita harus keluar dari dalam rumah!" wanita itu berlari sambil berteriak memanggil Hinata.

"Nona Hina..., ta" Namun begitu pintu kamar sang nona terbuka, wanita manis itu langsung terkejut bukan kepalang setelah melihat ke dalam kamar tersebut.

Di dalam sana ia melihat semua benda di dalam kamar Hinata melayang dengan gerakan tak beraturan. Hinata, sosok yang selama ini dianggapnya sangat baik dan lembut seperti berubah menjadi sosok yang menakutkan.

"Ke-kepalaku jadi sakit..." Ayame yang tidak kuat merasakan kekuatan dari Hinata merasakan sakit yang luar biasa pada kepalanya dan juga dadanya yang terasa sesak.

Brukh!

Akhirnya wanita itu pingsan tepat di depan pintu kamar Hinata.

"Hah...!" Hinata yang mendengar suara yang keras langsung tersadar. Gadis itu menoleh ke arah samping dan melihat Ayame tergeletak di depan pintu kamarnya.

"A-Ayame!" terkejut melihat wanita itu tampak tak berdaya, Hinata bergegas bangkit dari tempat tidur, berlari ke arah Ayame.

BRUKKKH!

Sesaat kemudian semua barang-barang di kamar Hinata yang tadi berterbangan ikut terjatuh dan menimbulkan bunyi yang sangat keras.

"Ke-kenapa bisa begini? Apa yang se-sebenarnya terjadi?" Hinata kebingungan menghadapi situasi yang tak biasa ini.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>AN : Saya menargetkan fic ini tamat pada chapter 20 atau di bawahnya atau di atasnya sedikit. Sepertinya memang akan terjadi penyimpangan dalam beberapa hal dari awal rencana yang akan saya targetkan. Untuk ide romance-nya akan saya usahakan menulisnya, dengan beberapa acuan dari saran para readers. Ah, sebenernya Sai itu bisa dibilang cuma ikut-ikutan ketiga temannya, jadi ikutan musuhin Hinata tanpa sebab.

Ada hal yang ingin saya tanyakan apakah readers semuanya SHL? Apa ada dari kalian yang memiliki akun? Ada beberapa hal yang ingin saya tanyakan tentang pair ini, tolong PM.

Di sini terlihat Hinata memang memiliki sesuatu yang 'gak biasa' dan ada alasannya dengan sikap Neji yang tidak bersahabat dengan dirinya.

**T**

**H**

**A**

**N**

**K**

**S**

**For review and support!**


End file.
